The Long Road Home
by LunaCeMore
Summary: Emma Swan gets sucked back in time to the Enchanted Forest and is captured by the Evil Queen. Seemingly stuck in a place that she never knew possible how will Emma reconcile her feelings for the Mayor while being little more than a body slave to the Evil Queen? What happens to reality when the Queen's dark heart starts to feel the love our Savior provides? BDSM femslash angst
1. Chapter 1

Curled up in nothing but rags on a damp stone floor silently crying, Emma Swan wondered how she got into this awful situation. The sinister squeaking of rodents in, and around her cell echoed off the stone walls of her prison. An incessant torturous leak dripped in the distance.

How did she get here? She fell through a time vortex and started changing history, that's how. She messed up her parent's meeting so bad that she wasn't even sure what she did to get them back together had even worked. She saw the Evil Queen in all of her destructive glory and missed her friend so strongly, she forgot, for just a moment, this woman wasn't her Regina. She was not her son's other mother, but her mother's nemesis.

Emma wasn't sure how long she had been locked away in that cell. Guards brought the single meal she was provided for daily, at sporadic intervals. If one could even consider what they brought an actual meal nor was she entirely certain it was daily. The cellar was cold and damp; there was no bed, so she had chosen to sleep in the corner on the floor instead of the mildew-ridden hay pile that lined the back wall of her cell. That was when she could even sleep at all; her hunger pains were rivaled by only that of her self-loathing.

She failed. Her mission was supposed to be easy:

A) Get to Rumplestiltskin.

B) Get home.

Instead, she traipsed all over the countryside, interrupted her mother and father from meeting and got captured by the Evil Queen in a moment of weakness.

 _The doors to the ball opened wide, and the entire room focused their attention on the woman dressed in black as she sauntered into the ballroom. Her dark eyes casually looked around the room as if she were doing each and every one of the guests a favor for allowing them to gaze upon her. King Midas greeted the queen formally, but to his dismay, the Evil Queen brought in her guard. Queen Regina hadn't intended on gracing Midas' party, but word of Snow White's sighting had reached the queen, and she would not pass up on an opportunity to catch the bandit traitor._

 _Emma stopped dead mid-step and whispered, "Regina's here."_ Her heart caught in her chest at the sight of her son's mother; the woman commanded attention no matter what role she was playing. Emma was feeling off about the mess she had caused in the past and wanted nothing more than to run to her friend, sink into the comfort she was used to getting from the brunette. Masochistic comfort as it were.

"You're an idiot, Miss Swan," she would say and look at Emma with those dark chocolate eyes and an air of contempt, but then she would gather what little patience was had for the blonde and would help her find a solution to her problem.

That is not what happened with the Evil Queen.

Things went downhill from there. At least she was able to help Snow get away with the ring. She was still here; she wasn't fading out like Marty McFly, so she had to believe that David would do his Charming-thing and 'find' her mother and they would fall in love and the rest would be uninterrupted history. She would die alone in this little cell, and her friends and family would never know whatever happened to her.

The cell lock fell to the ground suddenly, and the door slammed open on its own, shocking the blonde from her mini pity party. She stood and poked her head out, but didn't attempt to flee. She held her ground. She heard the guards talking about her, all the things they wanted to do to her, it turned her stomach. If any of them came in there to do anything, she'd fight tooth and nail against them. If she was going to die anyway, she certainly wasn't going to be compliant to the whims of some dirty soldiers.

After several moments with no one making themselves known, Emma sat back down on the floor where she was before the interruption. She knew she wouldn't get very far if she ran. The castle was crawling with black knights, not to mention she had no idea where she was, or how to get out from what she assumed was underground. Her incarceration is much more intricate than just a locked door on a dingy cell, and she knew it. She was sure when the guards came around to fill her water trough they would fix the lock.

She held little hope of leaving this place alive, and the hope she had was contingent on seeing Regina at her trial. Or whatever the medieval equivalent was. She thought she could reason with the Evil Queen. It was small in the measure of Charming hope standards, but she had to believe there was a sliver of the woman she knew in there. No, she _wanted_ to believe it.

After the blonde retook her seat on the damp floor, a dark image appeared in the cell doorway and startled the Savior. "Regina!" Emma gasped relieved, "Oh thank god!" She nervously laughed just happy it wasn't a guard looking for anything insidious.

"That is twice you have shown your insolence to me peasant. It would be wise not to test my benevolence a third time."

Emma nodded and bowed her head, "Yes Your Majesty." Remembering the term Regina used the first time she was corrected for her mistake.

Regina stepped into the cell with the young blonde woman and sniffed the air. "That glamor you have stinks of the dark one," she commented. "What are you hiding naughty girl?" Regina exuded sexuality and Emma burned in her core. The Queen, who stood before her in a tight black leather get-up, looked like the commanding leader of the known world that she was. She was smiling maniacally down at Emma who had lost all train of thought to answer the woman's posed question.

She crouched down before the Savior and grabbed the girl's chin roughly forcing her blue eyes to look up at her. "This is going to be painful, dear."

Emma thought she saw the tiniest flicker of remorse in the eyes of her friend before she was rendered incapacitated by the ice pick pain that stabbed through her skull. The Queen grabbed the glamor and began magically ripping it off.

"Your Majesty! Please!" her cries were desperate, she, of course, wanted the pain to stop, but she knew if the woman saw her face, her real face, she would be irreparably altering the future. Regina would recognize her when she first steps foot in Storybrooke, she would kill her back in Maine, and Emma has seen enough Sci-Fi to know this would be catastrophic!

Unfortunately, she was powerless to stop the Queen as she tore the magical mask from her body. Emma's shrieks of agony echoed in the cavern the jail cells were built into.

Regina's eyes hooded in pleasure at the girl's writhing pain. Bright green eyes looked up; her cheeks damp with fresh tears. "Now then, peasant, let's have a look at you." Regina manhandled the woman inspecting her features more closely. "That is much better, girl."

Emma openly wept, knowing the future was damaged beyond repair. _Some savior she turned out to be._

"Stop your sniveling girl!" The Queen demanded. "Your agony has just begun!" A sneer graced the Queen's lips, and for the first time, Emma thought she might be in actual danger from this woman. She kicked herself for not realizing her life was nothing to the Evil Queen, she was not _Regina_. She should be afraid, that would be smart. Emma still couldn't help but think somewhere inside this Evil Queen facade, was the woman who raised Henry. _Must be Snow White's forever hopeful DNA shining through._

 _Great I get her green eyes, her cleft chin, and her sunny disposition. Awesome._

Emma didn't bow to the woman, nor did she cower, she wasn't afraid of her, even after the excruciating pain the Queen had just put her through. "Please, Your Majesty…"

"Beg all you want, it will not save you from your fate," the woman taunted.

"I know," Emma said sadly, knowing it was far too late.

"Why were you hiding from Your Queen, girl? That hideous glamor to hide such…" Regina's eyes dilated as she looked over Emma's features once more, "... _appealing_ assets."

Emma was shocked to witness her friend's flirtation with her even if said flirtation had a scary I'll-kill-you undertone.

Regina reached out and touched the fair skin of the girl who sat before her, almost lovingly, and Emma forgot, yet again, that this was not the Mayor and leaned into the caress. The slap that followed shot a blinding white light across her eyes and stunned her back to reality.

The Queen demanded with a raised chin, "Why didn't you run?"

"I'm sorry?" Emma was confused and still a little shocked at what just transpired.

"The door to your cell was opened for you to run. Why didn't you try and escape girl?" The Queen's tone held the exact level of patience for repeating herself that she had, which was none.

"This is where I want to be," Emma replied, figuring what else has she got to lose, the future was completely fucked now. Regina saw her, the real her, it was all over. It was also not entirely untrue. She wanted the familiarity of her son's mother. It was almost as if her own self-deprecating thoughts regarding the mess she had made weren't enough, and she needed the Mayor to kick her in the ass and get her back to fighting against her own nature to screw up.

"You want to be in a jail cell awaiting your execution? Are you mad?" The dark woman asked, honestly confused with the motivations of this woman.

"No, not the cell. Here with you," Emma corrected softly.

Regina was broken momentarily from her haughty Evil Queen character and was stunned into silence. She thought this must be a trick. Who would be foolish enough to _want_ to be here? She sneered at Emma, pulling herself back into power.

"Your wish is my command, girl."

Regina stood and left the cell. She barked commands to the black knights who Emma just realized lined the shadowy walls of the cave. They blended in so perfectly Emma never noticed them before. Regina commanded them to haul Emma up to Roslyn, and then disappeared in a cloud of blueish purple smoke.

Emma was brought to a room in a secluded part of the castle. The antechambers and corridors they went through to get to the room were all dark, and the stone that made up the walls and floor were barely visible. There was no way for Emma to recognize landmarks to plot a way of escape, and she didn't even try. The men who practically carried her to the room she was summoned to, dropped her to the hard marble floor. She hissed in pain as her hip bone rang out in agony when it collided with the cool polished surface.

She took a chance to look around the room before an older woman appeared from a wooden door opposite the room. Light from the adjacent room flowed in, and Emma was able to see more of the room's contents. There was a bathtub, a large table with leather straps, a smaller table with unidentifiable supplies and a large fireplace which was the main light source, casting the bulk of the room in shadow once the door was closed. The woman who came into the room instructed her to strip in a firm tone.

"I'm not taking my clothes off," Emma said with an edge to her voice. It wasn't fear. It was defiance. She wouldn't be humiliated. Emma heard a loud snap from somewhere in the shadows. It echoed off the stone walls, so she was uncertain of its origin, what she was certain of was that in an instant her rags had been removed and she stood there before the woman she assumed was 'Roslyn' completely in the nude. Her arm instantly covered her breast when her other hand covered her dark blonde mound.

The older blonde woman went over to the small table and started sharpening the straight razor. After several skilled swipes, she checked the blade then put it aside, and started preparing a thick cream. "Lay down," she said as she whipped the mixture to a froth. "I will prepare you." Emma saw the fear in the older woman's eyes when she started to hesitate. The Savior thought better of it. She knew Regina was there, somewhere, watching, and could easily force her to lay down, or strap her to the table with her magic. Perhaps that is what the leather straps were for.

 _So why didn't she?_ Emma thought as she carefully got up on to the table. Roslyn pushed her to lay her down then opened her legs. She lifted her head to watch the woman spread the white cream over her mound. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the whites of Regina's teeth shine a smile from the darkness. Emma dropped her head back with a thump against the wooden table as Roslyn took the razor and skillfully trimmed down the hair between her legs. She closed her eyes as her pale skin turned deep red with embarrassment. She breathed through her humiliation and tried not to think about what was being done to her, or who it was that was observing the humiliation.

She suddenly felt a burning sensation being spread over her skin and her eyes popped open in surprise. Before she could protest Roslyn had already applied the strip of fabric over the hot wax she would use to rip the hair out from her sensitive areas. "What the hell?" Emma complained as she squeezed her legs together.

"You are to be clean, girl. It is my job to prepare you for Her Majesty," Roslyn replied as she rubbed the cloth flat against Emma's mound.

"I'm not… I mean… I don't want…" Emma stuttered as fear gripped her for the first time that night. She has never waxed her privates before; her legs once, and that was a hellish experience she never repeated.

"It isn't about what you want, girl. The Queen wants you," she said loudly, then leaned over pretending to prepare supplies and whispered into Emma's ear, "Please missus, I'm skilled, more so than the others." The implied threat spoke volumes to the blonde and Emma complied, allowing the woman to spread her open and do her job.

"Jesus FUCK!" the blonde cried out as the first of many strips were ripped free from her skin. She heard chuckling from the dark as her scream echoed out in the room. Emma heard the deep laugh at her disgrace, and it steeled her resolve not to give in. She masked over her tear-stained face, silent and stoic, and distanced herself from the pain and humiliation. She felt the emotional crackle of Regina's magic in the air and knew the brunette was in turmoil.

The brunette paced quietly in the shadows watching as her new toy resigned to her torment. She felt the anger bubbling under the surface at the blonde's defiance. She thought for a moment she would have to restrain the girl physically, but like a good pet, she complied with what was expected of her. This act of submission pleased and confused the Queen, and although she wanted to hear the girl's pain, the simple fact that she continued to submit as she suffered pleased the brunette in unexpected ways. _Perhaps her newly chosen toy had the strength to endure._

Two young women joined Roslyn once the older woman's task was complete, they filled the tub and escorted Emma over to the bath and proceeded to wash her. Emma simply allowed them to do their job, without complaint or question. When they were finished, she stood in the center of the room, and the three women left quietly. Another girl, much younger than the rest, brought in a platter filled with food and set it down on the floor next to the fireplace then backed away from the nude blonde still standing in the center of the room. She didn't leave; she just stood by the door with her head down.

Emma sat down next to the offered food and looked at the girl and said, "Thank you." The child's eyes held fear and didn't reply. Knowing Regina was there Emma didn't engage the girl in conversation, she did, however, eat what was offered. It was protein and slices of bread and vegetables she didn't recognize, and she didn't care because it wasn't the watery porridge she was given in the cell.

She ate every single thing, even the chimera tasted good and washed it down with the water she was provided. She looked up at the young girl who hadn't moved a muscle and held out her cup. "Can I have more water?" Emma asked quietly. The girl silently picked up the now empty tray and left Emma alone holding the empty wooden cup. "I guess that's a no?" she said to the wooden door that closed behind the child.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma expected the queen would approach her but was surprised when two guards came in through the door she herself came through earlier that evening. She attempted to cover herself but when the men took her by the arms to drag her from the room her attempt at modesty was ripped from her.

She was again led through countless corridors and up through several flights of stairs before she was deposited in another small dark room. The only lights in the room were horns filled with candles that lined the walls and the fireplace which was roaring and Emma's chilled body was quite thankful it was. The guards brought her over to the fire and affixed her wrists with leather lined iron manacles. The ends of which were secured somewhere above her head. The chains hung down along the wall and dragged on the floor at her feet.

After the experience with Roslyn, she had expected this but rolled her eyes at the predictability of it all anyway. Of course, the Evil Queen was some sort of dominatrix or something. She always suspected as much from her friend, the Mayor, and even went as far as to imagine what it would be like to submit to the tight-assed woman on more than one occasion. This, however, was more than a fantasy of blindfolds, spankings and furry handcuffs, the Evil Queen was relishing in her pain and Emma suspected the evening she had ahead of her would be none to her liking.

She stood close to the fire as the chains allowed her movement. The ache in her swollen red loins started to subside, and she looked at her naked vulva in the light of the fire. She blushed at the sight of herself which made her center ache. The thought that Regina would see her, that she had seen her, all of her, gave her conflicting reactions. She was embarrassed and annoyed and stupidly turned on.

She pulled a little on the chains that were attached to the metal bindings around her wrists to check their strength, knowing full well she wasn't getting out of them. She surmised she was cleaned and bound as an offering to the Queen and her mind reeled at all of the things Regina would do to her. Without her hair to cover her naked lips, her desire dripped down her inner thigh as she thought about the Queen. She closed her eyes and breathed through the attraction she felt for her friend trying desperately to feel fear for the very real danger she was in.

Emma jumped, and the chains clattered on the marble floor when the double doors to the room slammed open, and Regina appeared with an insane smile on her face. She lost the jacket she was wearing when she visited the cell and was in a strapless black leather corset over skin-tight leather pants. Both of which looked painted on. Her heeled boots clicked on the marble as she moved toward the blonde.

Emma gasped loudly and moved back hitting the stone wall behind her. Regina, on a bad day, was easily a goddess, and today was not a bad day for the brunette.

The Queen had her hair up, away from her face pulling her features tight. Her long jet black hair twisted into a thick braid that cascaded down the center of her back. Her makeup was done up as if it were a painted mask hiding the woman beneath. Emma figured that was exactly what it was doing.

The Queen got right in Emma's face and instantly put her hand between the blonde's legs. If she was surprised by the lake of desire she found there; it didn't show, she simply inspected the job done by her servants without a word. Emma trembled as she looked into her friend's face and felt Regina's fingers touch her in ways she has only ever imagined.

She pulled her fingers away from Emma's crotch and held them up to her lips. Without hesitation, Emma took the Queen's fingers into her warm mouth and cleaned off her own juices from her fingertips.

A genuine smile graced the Queen as her pretty new girl was eager to please. Once she was satisfied with the job her pet had done she pulled herself from the girl's mouth and grabbed her chin with force.

Emma flinched at the sudden movement and the ache in her jaw from the brunette's grip. The Queen looked over her then sneered and Emma noticed her eyes dilated with desire before the Queen pushed her away in disgust. She watched as hell in heels walked away from her, she admired the view unabashedly until the woman reached the far wall and turned to look at her. Emma dropped her gaze feeling as though she had been caught by her friend, not by the Evil Queen, checking the woman out.

Regina snickered as she turned back to the wardrobe that was before her and opened it to reveal a literal treasure trove of sexual devices. Masks and paddles, clamps and crops, whips and straps, and things Emma had no idea what they were used for, and her mind reeled at the possibilities.

Regina selected a short, medium thick strap; something with a little give used mostly for training purposes. She wanted to break this one in, the girl's submission was intoxicating, she usually had to force compliance. This one, however, gave her the control the Queen had over her. That felt more powerful than taking it ever had, and it piqued her curiosity on how far this girl would go to please her.

Regina sauntered back to her pet slowly stroking the leather strap she held in her hands; never taking her eyes off of the wide green eyes that watched her every move.

"Now girl, your Queen has several rules for you to follow, if you break any of them, the punishment will be severe."

Emma swallowed heavily at the implication of the threat.

"First rule. You will address me as My Queen or Majesty. Do you understand?"

Emma said, "Yes My Queen."

"Good. Second rule, you may not look upon my face unless I command that you do. You must always have your head bowed in my presence."

Emma dropped her eyes to the woman's chest before thinking rule two was going to be easy to comply with. Regina snickered as she saw her pet take in her ample cleavage.

"Rule three, you have permission to speak to your Queen, unless told otherwise, as long as we are alone. However, you may never initiate conversation with your Queen while others are present."

"Yes, My Queen."

"Rule four, you may never initiate conversation with anyone else. However, you may respond to questions posed by someone other than your Queen."

Emma nodded in understanding and swallowed thickly at the prospect of it all. If there are rules then perhaps her execution has been stayed. _At least for now._

"You belong to me. You will wear what I give you, if nothing is offered then you are expected to remain nude. You will kneel by my side during meals and will consume whatever is offered. You will sleep when and where I tell you. As you are mine, you will not take or consume anything offered to you by anyone other than myself, unless I expressly permit it. Do you understand the rules girl?"

Emma nodded her head and swallowed visibly before verbalizing her response, "Yes My Queen." Emma has read about the power exchange between a Top and her bottom and had a feeling she knew what Regina was looking for in her pet. What she knew of her son's mother was that she never had love and acceptance. No one had ever given themselves over to the brunette without bone-cracking force. Since there was no future for her to return to, Emma decided she would do her best to provide her friend with the unwavering obedience she seemed to crave. _She wanted this._

Regina smiled at her new toy's acceptance of the rules. She then magicked the chains to pull them tight up into the ceiling, twisting her pet around to face the wall and stretching her arms above her head.

Emma yelped in surprise as her naked body was slammed into the cold, rough, unforgiving surface of the stone wall. It was harsh against her poor sensitive nipples. The warmth of the Queen's body pressed into her back did little to prevent the icy stone from numbing her skin.

"Now girl, you will be punished for your disrespect of your Queen. You will be getting 40 lashes tonight — twenty on each cheek. If you cry REALLY hard, I may reduce it to 30. Try and be tough and I'll raise it to 60."

Emma gulped uncertain as to which the Queen would prefer. It sounded like she would be rewarded for crying out and begging, but she also knew the brunette enjoyed her pain. She saw it in her eyes when they were in the cell. She decided just to ask, _what could it hurt?_

Emma asked quietly, "Which would you prefer, Majesty?"

The corners of Regina's mouth pulled up quickly before she regained control of her excitement. She licked her bottom lip before she whispered into her new pet's ear, "I want your submission girl. I want to hurt you for as long as possible. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded with a quiet, "Yes Majesty." She then steeled herself for what was to come.

Regina pulled back from her shiny new toy, pleased with the girl's submission. She held the woman's chest against the wall with her magic but pulled her hips back away, exposing Emma's posterior. She slid her fingers down the pristine ass of her pet, and it was such a new toy, not a single blemish was found across the expanse. Her excitement of being the first to mark such beautifully unspoiled flesh could barely be contained.

She pulled back the strap and landed the first blow.

The blonde yelped in surprise but didn't succumb to the pain. It was sudden and powerful, and the magnitude of the sting was unexpected. Emma hadn't known what to expect, and before her brain registered the blistering agony she felt across her buttocks, the Queen unleashed a barrage of strikes against her. Her body defied her will and tried to pull back from the blows, but she didn't make another sound. She tried to count the strikes, but her brain couldn't register anything but the stinging pain she felt. Regina finally stopped, and Emma pressed her tear-streaked face against the cold stone wall, she was gasping for air, and her entire body was covered in a thin sheet of panic-induced sweat.

Regina ran her fingertips over the blonde's hot welted skin, and her pet jumped at the touch to her sensitive flesh. She had broken the skin in several places, and thin red lines were welling up with the girl's blood. Her pet had endured, as she knew she would. She had succumbed to her desire and used all of her natural strength landing each blow without hesitation. Twenty strong lashes had bruised and broken her pet's delicate skin. She dug her fingers into the angry flesh and watched for her pet's reaction. The girl's jaw clenched in the undeniable pain she was in, but she didn't release a single whimper.

"That's such a good girl," the Queen hissed.

Emma's breath hiccuped as she took the praise that sounded like it would be coming from a proud parent to their child, but made Emma feel, for the first time since she came back in time through that damned portal, that she had finally done something right. She pleased Regina. She wanted to please the Queen. She reveled in the approval she had always wanted from the brunette and vowed to herself she would do everything in her power to continue to make Regina proud of her.

Without warning, Regina laid into Emma's untouched cheek. Emma's body went rigid, and she held her breath as blow after blow landed, stinging her flesh and wracking her mind in unbelievable pain. The lashes were a fast barrage, and it felt like as one blow fell the next was right on top of it. The woman had an uncanny knack for striking in the same spot multiple times in a row.

 _Undoubtedly due to years of practice,_ Emma thought, oddly jealous.

Regina doled out twenty neat blows to the girl's untouched cheek, mirroring it's partner a deep crimson, burning bright as the welts, bruises, and slices welled up with blood and pain. The Queen could feel her desire burn deep in her center for her new pet, all of the things she wanted to do to the girl pushed her up towards her apex of release. Again she, almost gently, rubbed the broken, damaged flesh of her pet. She used her magic to cool her fingers as she ran them over the angry surface of her girl's behind.

Her toy moaned with desire as her fingers slipped between her hot ass cheeks into the molten lava flowing from her quivering center. Her thick essence flowed freely down her pet's thighs which elicited a groan from her. "You are such a good, good girl my pet!" Regina moaned, her voice thick with desire, forgetting this had been a punishment for her pet, not the reward it felt like between the girl's thighs.

Regina promised 60 lashes if she had been defiantly "good" and so she owed her girl 20 more. The brunette's heels clicked as she walked back to the toy closet and took out her favorite crop. She had never used it for it's intended purpose and only used it on one other pet so long ago. The pathetic wretch spoiled her use of the implement with his pitiful howling, and mind-numbing pleas for mercy. Her new pet would be different, she could feel it. She bent the rigid core of the crop limbering up the leather for use. The thick folded leather piece at the tip was broad and covered a two-inch expanse. She bit her bottom lip as she turned and walked back to the blonde. She released her toy from her magical binding letting her muscles relax as the chains hit the floor. Her pet's arms dropped down to her sides, but she did not move away from the wall, nor did she turn to face the Queen.

Such a good girl indeed, the Queen thought to herself.

Her pet's breath caught as Regina ran the hard shaft of the riding crop up her spine. "Since you've been such a good girl for your Queen, I've decided to give you more than you deserve." She let her pet feel the rigid leather over her perfectly sculpted shoulder blades. "You will be still and take what I've deemed you worthy enough to offer. Do you understand girl?"

Emma placed the palms of her hands against the wall and leaned in, spreading her legs out shoulder width apart looking as though she were ready to be frisked by the police. She nodded her head and whispered, "Yes, My Queen."

Regina was shocked at the behavior of this girl, this peasant whom she almost put to death. This perfect creature was giving herself over to Regina's desire. _Willingly_. The power the Queen felt at that moment was immeasurable. Every other pet she has ever had would be crying and begging for mercy by now.

She slowly laid five strong stripes down her pets left shoulder blade. She let the blonde feel each and every blow, unlike the punishment she doled out relentlessly upon her pet's buttocks, this pain she wanted to relish every strike, so she took her time.

Five more stripes to her right shoulder blade and Emma was swimming just above her body. She wasn't feeling the pain anymore; she was feeling euphoric as her endorphins rushed her body. She had no idea it would be like this, that it _could_ be like this, with Regina.

The brunette slid her hands over the heated pink marks left on her pet's upper back and smiled as she geared up to finish the 'reward' portion of the punishment, savoring the moment as long as she could.

She knew this was just the beginning, and that thought actually brought her joy. It'd been so long since she felt actual, proper, joy she almost didn't recognize that was what it was.

The last of the strokes that were promised land and her toy groaned out as Regina entered her from behind. The Queen slid easily into the river soaked pussy of her pet. She stroked into her increasing in urgency, her thrusts. She wanted her girl to come completely undone for her. However, the amount of fluid that was coming from the girl prevented the friction her pet needed to come. Regina added a third finger and then a fourth, filling her pet easily. She pumped in and out of her girl, and her pet pushed back greedily panting with her determination to climax for her. Regina tucked her thumb up into her palm and pushed the entirety of her hand up into her pet's pliant, willing pussy. Her girl groaned out in pleasure as her Queen filled her snug cunt. Her girl's lips wrapped around the Queen's thin wrist, as she swallowed the fist deep inside of her.

Emma lost her breath as Regina entered her, filling her to capacity, and gave her barely a moment to get used to the intrusion before pumping her wrist into her. Emma was so close, she felt like she couldn't hold on but she didn't want to deprive her Queen of her pleasure.

Regina reached around her free hand and grabbed at the blonde's bouncing breasts, pulling at her tight nipples. Emma pushed back meeting her Queen's thrusts and groaned out as Regina twisted inside of her.

"May I come Your Majesty? I'm so close! Please may I?" Emma panted as her tight walls crushed around her Queen's hand.

Regina was so focused on pulling the orgasm out of her pet; it hadn't dawned on her that her girl would be waiting for permission to climax. She was startled and hesitated before she gave her toy the permission she sought. "Yes my girl, you come for your Queen," she said with awe. As soon as the words left Regina's mouth, the blonde exploded in a writhing gyrating mass. Her cunt vice gripped Regina's hand so hard it caused her actual pain, a pain she relished in as she continued to pump into her girl.

Emma's orgasm ripped through her body as soon as Regina said she could. It was more than the physical sensations she was feeling that pushed her over the edge; it was giving the brunette control over her orgasm. It had been submitting to Regina's will, taking what Regina gave her and pleasing her Queen that made the blonde come impossibly hard.

Regina's hand moved from her girl's breasts down between her legs and stroked her throbbing clit bringing Emma crashing into another mind-numbing orgasm. "Again," the command was clear, and Emma hadn't yet caught her breath from her last orgasm when Regina skillfully pulled another from her. Her body was exhausted as she clung to the wall in front of her and Regina slowly started to still her ministrations.

Her girl had a firm grip on her, and she was unable to pull herself out of the blonde's tight channel. "Bear down and push me out of you, pet," the Queen commanded softly.

Emma pooled her energy and used her core muscles to push the hand from deep inside her. She groaned as the Queen's hand slid slowly out of her. She was certain Regina was resisting her pushing, but in her hazy state, she couldn't quite tell for sure.

Regina looked down at her creamy hand, her skin was red, and she could tell it would bruise. She could have easily hidden the quickly purpling mark with her magic, but it turned her on knowing she had pushed her new pet so hard. It would be a pleasant reminder, so she magically cleaned off the blonde's come from her hand then pushed her fingers into the girl's yellow hair petting her fondly.

Emma was still in her hazy after-glow and forgot her place once more and leaned into the gentle, almost loving, touches. If Regina noticed, she didn't punish her as she had before, she simply continued the silent praise.

Regina released the blonde from the iron manacles and let them clatter to the floor. Emma was too tired to be concerned with what was happening and when Regina commanded her to follow with a simple brisk, "Come," she followed the brunette out of the room. Her body ached as she moved quickly to keep up with her Queen. She followed the leather-clad woman down the hall and in through large double doors that opened into a large spacious room.

Regina didn't turn to look at her toy she simply pointed to the place she wanted the girl to stand, and Emma obeyed silently. Leather lined manacles magically attached themselves to her ankles and Emma got a sinking feeling in her gut. She was positively spent and couldn't imagine how she could endure anything more the Queen wished to subject her to. Not with the control over herself she currently enjoyed. If the Queen wanted to continue punishment, she would scream out, and she knew it. She would succumb and disappoint Regina.

She started to shudder as her emotions brimmed to the surface. She held back her tears as they threatened to spill over her eyelashes when she noticed the Queen was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her heart quickened at the thought that Regina would allow her to touch her, something she had thought about doing for so very long. She felt shame in her excitement, knowing the woman had no idea who she was or what this act if it was allowed, would mean.

"Come girl!" her Queen demanded impatiently, and Emma jumped into action closing the small distance between herself and the brunette. Emma's ankles were bound together with a thin chain then attached to an eye loop that was fixed into the floor next to the bed. The metal from the chain scraped against the stone as she moved into position. "On your knees pet," Regina hissed.

Emma kept her eyes focused on the Queen's chest which was heaving much more than it should have been in a relaxed state. Emma lowered herself down obediently, and Regina placed one of her heeled boots between her knees. "Do you believe you are worthy to undress your Queen?"

"Worthy? No," Emma answered cautiously.

"Yet, you've pleased your Queen this evening pet. You may remove my boots."

Without hesitation, Emma began to unlace the thigh high boots. She could feel the warmth of Regina's legs under her leather pants. She had never touched Regina in such an intimate way before, and her face flushed crimson and her center pulsed with anticipation.

Queen Regina stood and turned her back on Emma, giving permission to unlace the tight corset she was wearing. Emma stood and traced her fingers down over the material until she got to where the leather laces were tied. Unlacing them and loosening the garment took a great deal longer than it should have because Emma savored the task. She stood directly behind the brunette, so close she could see her breath causing goosebumps to be raised on the back of her Queen's neck. She fumbled for just a moment before she figured out how the garment was bound together and once she did, she slowly untied the back, holding Regina's slender waist with one hand to steady her as she pulled at the laces with the other.

Regina's entire body pulsed with her desire for her pretty young pet. She noticed the gentle caresses her new girl was taking, every single one. Her pet's fingers were ice, but even if they weren't, she would notice the strange feeling that came with the reverence her pet showed through her light, gentle touches. Queen Regina never felt wanted by her chosen lovers, not the way this girl worshiped her.

There was a look of acceptance Regina hadn't seen since…

Regina steeled herself against such thoughts. This girl, was just a girl until she's had her fill and inevitably gets bored.

Once divested of her clothing she turned herself around to gaze upon her new pet. Allowing the girl, who had taken so long to remove the garments from her, to look upon her.

Emma's eyes were glued to the floor as the Queen turned to face her. Confused and irritated she barked, "Am I not a pleasurable sight for you to view pet?"

Emma slowly lifted her eyes and took in the nude form before her, Regina noticed the green eyes before her dilated instantly, and her pets breath caught in her throat as her eyes strolled upward. The blonde was breathless and pinned her eyes to the Queen's when she whispered, "You are so beautiful, Reg.. uh… Majesty."

Regina didn't miss a beat and slapped Emma across the face. Emma's hand came up to her own face to sooth the heat of her cheek and murmured, "Rule two."

The Queen humphed at the comment and Emma continued eyes lowered, "I wanted you to know I meant it."

"I genuinely doubt your sincerity girl," Regina spat, angry at her pet's audacity.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Emma said quietly and Regina's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Emma's fingers splayed outward. Her desire to touch her friend was overwhelming, but the sting in her cheeks, all of them, remind her of her place and she clenched her fists to control herself.

"Majesty..." she swallowed thickly before cautiously continuing, "May I…" her breathing hitched once again, "touch you?"

The brunette watched the blonde with curiosity, studying every muscle twitch, every breath and when the question was posed, a quick smile curved around the sides of her lips. "You may not."

The disappointment crossed the blonde's fair features, and Regina sneered in victory. "On your knees peasant," she commanded and was surprised when not only did the blonde drop to the hard marble floor but also kept her gaze averted from the Queen's nude form before her.

Emma's knees ached as they cracked into the floor, her head was level with Regina's sex, and she could smell her arousal mixed with the leather she had been wearing that night. The mix dizzied the blonde's senses.

"Bow down to your Queen!" Regina commanded, and Emma did just that, placing her forehead on the marble between Regina's feet.

"Now be a good puppy and stay." Regina stepped over the bowing girl on the floor and walked away.

Emma could hear her padding her feet around the room, then eventually settle down on her bed. Emma closed her eyes expecting to have to listen while the Queen pleasured herself, but after several moments of hearing nothing, she realized Regina expected her to stay, chained up on the cold floor, nude, for the night.

 _How the hell am I going to sleep like this?_ She thought. _You're not._ The consensus of the voices in her head agreed.

There was a small voice under all the others that Emma could never ignore. It contained her self-doubt, her sense of worth, and its whispers were deafening.

What did it mean that Regina didn't seek her own release? Not even from herself. _Was I not enough? Did I do something wrong? Did she not find me attractive? Did I not please her?_

After what felt like a literal eternity, her arms were asleep, and her knees ached deep inside and everywhere her skin touched the cold floor it felt like she was balancing on a bed of needles. She was exhausted and at her breaking point when she heard the Queen's muffled cry of a nightmare.

 _Do I let her suffer in silence or dare to get up and comfort her?_ Her wide eyes stared into the black marble. _She'll punish you if you move._

"No! Mother!" Regina's childlike cries echoed in the dark. Emma sat up and peered over the side of the bed. Regina's dark form tossed and let out anguished cries for help. Emma got up on the bed, with no further hesitation, and put her hand on the brunette's cheek to pet and calm her with her whispers. "Regina… it's okay… you're safe…" she soothed the frightened, crying Queen until she roused. Emma didn't stop running her fingers through the dark chocolate locks or soothing her friend just because the Queen was awake. She just held her.

"You had a nightmare Regina, I know you'll be upset I disobeyed you by moving, you can punish me later, okay?"

Truly shaken by the nightmare, Regina nodded her understanding of what the girl was offering and nestled into the blonde's cool, strong arms.

"I won't let anything harm you," Emma quietly pledged as she held the trembling woman, rocking her gently back to sleep. Once Emma was sure Regina was okay, she retreated off of the bed back to her position on the floor. She was hoping perhaps Regina would recognize she had only disobeyed because of the nightmare and wouldn't kill her for breaking the rules. She knew she had broken many that night and she sat on the floor and contemplated what her life had become.


	3. Chapter 3

When Regina roused from her restful sleep, she was surprised she was alone. She sat up and peered over the edge of the bed, the pale shivering blonde knelt where she left her before retiring.

 _Had it been a figment of your imagination?_

 _No,_ the queen thought definitively, she could still feel the cool flesh of the blonde's touch against her scalp. She got up out of bed and used her magic to light the fireplace which had gone out at some point during the night.

She snapped her fingers and pointed to a spot on the carpet in front of the fire and commanded, "Girl!"

Emma stood slowly, her muscles ached from her stationary position and hours of non-stop shivering. She looked every bit as exhausted as she felt. She knelt on the plush carpet and groaned as the heat from the fire melted her chilly exterior.

She watched as Regina walked over to her vanity and picked through various vials, then scooched a little closer to the fire and sat back on her heels mindful of her sore bottom. She held out her fingertips to thaw them out. When Regina returned, she stood behind Emma and traced the deep purple bruises along the girl's shoulder blades then commanded her to lift her arms.

Emma complied slowly stretching out her stiff, sore muscles and Regina lowered a thick cotton sleep shirt over her head. Emma shivered as the warm fabric encased her and she whispered her gratitude.

"You will sleep in this garment henceforth," came her curt reply.

"Yes, Majesty," Emma's hoarse voice choked out.

"Kneel up and bow forward," Regina snapped her fingers to hurry the blonde along. She gently lifted the hem of Emma's shirt up over her lower back displaying the lacerations across her buttocks and thighs. Regina had a small bowl filled with hot water and a soft cotton cloth. She used them to clean the blood out of the wounds and Emma hissed at the rough pressure the queen was applying.

"Don't be such a child!" Regina scolded.

"It hurts!" Emma whined into her folded arm pillow which got her a spine straightening swat to her untouched outer thigh. Emma chuckled lightly feeling a little bit of the back and forth dynamic she had with the Mayor, once upon a time. Regina dipped her fingers into a gel and began to rub it into the blonde's wounds. Emma tensed up expecting it to burn. "It is simply Aloe. It is a natural sap that promotes healing, dear."

"Oh Aloe Vera, right. Thank you, Majesty." Emma relaxed and leaned into the gentle caresses as the thick fluid was massaged into her skin.

Regina slowed her caresses and eyed her pet with scrutiny. The girl knew of healing techniques. Was she educated perhaps? Regina wondered silently who this girl was.

"Sit up, pet," Regina commanded once she was done and Emma complied quickly. She felt the gentle tugging at the bottom of her hair as Regina worked a comb through her knotted mess. She worked silently, sectioning off pieces as she went. Once the chaos was tamed Regina pulled her hair back and braided it in a single thick braid down the center of her back, tying it off with a thin strip of leather.

Once Regina was finished with her task she handed Emma a pair of leggings and magically removed her leg irons. "Dress. It is time for breakfast."

The mention of food made Emma's stomach grumble low in her abdomen. She remained in the place Regina had originally beckoned her to and quickly pulled on the pants she was given.

Regina magicked herself ready, a full flowing royal blue gown with a high deep purple collar, thick makeup and hair pulled into an up-do affixed with a black jeweled tiara.

Regina strolled back over, standing in front of the blonde and demanded her hands. With her eyes lowered to the Queen's bosom, which was pushed harshly together by the constraint of the corset, she held out her hands.

Regina magicked a pair of thin leather bracelets held closed around her wrists with tiny padlocks. The light, thin metal that wrapped over the soft thicker leather was embossed with the Mills family crest. Emma smiled when she recognized it and traced the tree design lovingly with her thumb.

"What are you smiling at stupid girl?" Regina snapped, annoyed at this impossible girl's reaction to her imprisonment.

"Your crest…" Emma whispered with reverence. It felt significant, this claim.

She was shocked for a moment the peasant recognized it; it hadn't been something that she used politically, or even publicly for that matter. "You are my property! That is nothing to be pleased about!" Regina sniped.

"I'm yours," Emma said quietly without dropping her dimpled smile. She knew she shouldn't feel good about being barely more than a body slave to an evil queen hell-bent on killing her mother, but she couldn't help it. It felt like she had passed some sort of test with the woman and the care she had been shown that morning attested to the fact that perhaps Regina felt something for her. Even if it was possession or ownership, it felt so good to belong to the Queen.

Regina rolled her eyes at the confusing girl, she turned on her heels and marched out of the room. She snapped her fingers and called over her shoulder "Girl!" Emma scurried quickly behind the queen and followed her to the dining area.

* * *

The table staff was vast and yet not one person turned to greet the Queen as she entered the room. Regina sat at the head of a long table and pointed to a place on the floor next to her. Emma quickly sat down silently thanking any higher power that was listening that there was a rug. The room was still quite cold, but at least her poor knees would get a break.

Regina handed her a metal tankard full of water, and without hesitation, Emma drank it down greedily. She hadn't had liquid since her supper the night before, and her punishment had left her in desperate need of hydration.

Regina snapped her fingers, and a young man came over to the blonde and stood expectantly.

"Refill it pet," the Queen commanded.

Emma held up the cup, and he filled it again and as she did before upended it down her throat. The fresh water soothed her sore, dry throat. The second refill she took her time with and set the cup down on the floor in front of her.

An older woman brought out a plate of fruits, cheeses, and dried meats and placed it in front of the Queen with a curtsy. Regina took a bite of the fruit and palmed the remainder and held it up to Emma's mouth. There was no mistaking what the Queen desired, for Emma to literally eat out of the palm of her hand. With her hesitation, the Queen clucked her tongue with impatience, and Emma swallowed her pride and took the offered fruit. She willed herself past the indignity of it all and settled into the pattern of it. Regina always took the first bite of whatever she chose, the rest she hand-fed to Emma.

Despite being well full, she took everything that was offered to her. The weeks of captivity must have shrunk her stomach, but she remembered the food rule and didn't want to put the good rapport she had going with Regina in jeopardy.

Once the plate was empty Regina rested her hand on Emma's crown and pushed her fingers against her scalp, gently kneading it as if she were a dog. They sat there in silence for several moments before Regina suddenly withdrew her hand and got up from the table.

She snapped her fingers, and Emma stood and followed her. They walked past the door that led to Regina's bedroom, and the brunette deposited the girl in what only can be described as a bathroom.

"Someone will be with you shortly to assist you with your needs," Regina said with a seductive hiss.

Emma was hoping that meant a toilet because she suddenly had to go quite urgently. When Regina turned to leave Emma panicked a little and lost her submissive footing by reaching out for the brunette. "Where are you going?" she asked in more of a whine than a demand which got a questioning eyebrow lift from Regina. The Queen looked down at where Emma had hold of her forearm and Emma instinctively pulled her hand back.

"Dear as much as I'd love to watch my servants service you, I do have an empire to run."

"Right. Um, but, when will you… I mean…"

"Do spit it out, dear."

"Can't I come with you?" Emma asked almost instantly regretting how needy she sounded.

Regina gently cupped Emma's cheek and lifted her head to meet those big green eyes, searching for the truth within them. The longing sincerity she saw gazing back at her confused her, and she shook her head and replied, "You may not. You will be attended to then returned to my personal quarters."

Emma's emotions boiled to the surface and mixed with her exhaustion she let out a ragged sigh and resigned to the instruction of her Queen. "Yes, Majesty."

* * *

Emma was provided a chamber pot to relieve herself into and then was bathed. She was offered new clothes but insisted on putting the outfit she had on before. As she was arguing with the insistent girl, she felt the familiar crackle of her magic bubble up to the surface which surprised her. She steeled her jaw and said, "I was told by MY Queen that she would provide my clothing!" She tugged on the cotton shirt she had already put on during the disagreement, "This is what she provided me. This is what I am wearing!" Her eyes cooled and darkened the green of her irises, and the girl huffed away through the servant's door.

The two young girls who had bathed her left as well and Emma was alone once more. A guard knocked briefly before entering and escorted her to the queen's bedroom.

"Her Grace permitted you to rest girl."

Emma eyed him suspiciously then looked around the room. There was a two-foot by three-foot square, thick pillow next to the fireplace paired with a folded fleece blanket. A white parchment with neat, delicate writing sat on top of the blanket. Emma's heart quickened, and she smiled at the offer of comfort. She lifted the note and couldn't stop the tears from brimming over her lashes as she instantly recognized the cursive handwriting of the Mayor. Her Mayor. Her Regina.

 _My pet,_

 _You've been such a good girl today. Rest up dear, knowing you have pleased your Queen._

 _~R_

Emma paid no attention to the guard who had yet to leave the room, she crawled onto the little bed with a wide smile and covered herself with the blanket. She reread the note several more times before finally succumbing to unconsciousness still clutching the paper in her hand.

* * *

Regina paced the wide open space of one of her many meeting rooms. Her Huntsman stood silently waiting for her to continue.

"Bring me the guard who captured her. I wish to speak with him," the Queen demanded.

"I'm sorry Your Grace, Perkins was mortally wounded in the pursuit of Snow White. I can summon his replacement if that will help," the Huntsman offered in his thick baroque accent.

"Unless his replacement was there during her capture," she hissed, "he, like yourself, are of no use to me!"

"Yes your Majesty," his reply was emotionless and audibly an automatic response. It is what she is accustomed to from her subjects. The offer of title out of fear, not respect. _Not at all the way that girl addressed her._ That girl, there was emotion behind her words. _Affection._ She had said she wanted to be there. Why? It didn't make sense.

She vocalized the bizarre question to the man in the room with her, "What the hell is her angle?"

"Whatever do you mean my Queen?" Graham asked puzzled.

"Why does she… look like… she feels affection for me?" she stammered out, angry at her own weak thoughts.

"Perhaps she feels affection for you my Queen," Graham replied flatly.

Annoyed, she growled, "But why?"

"Your Majesty has many appealing qualities…" he started, but the empty tone in his voice angered her further, so she cut him off with a wave of her hand and went back to pacing in silent self-reflection.

* * *

Queen Regina returned to her bedchamber several hours later to find the guard who was left to watch over her pet slouching against the wall next to the door. He straightened himself rigid at the sight of her, and she scoffed.

 _Idiocy even within my ranks._

She walked past the man, who was really a mere boy and her eyes landed on the mess of blonde sticking out from beneath a green fleece blanket next to a dimming fire. She turned her attention back to the guard who flinched at her sudden gaze. "Guard, has she slept this whole time?"

"Yes, Your Grace," the guard replied stiffly.

She dismissed the man with a wave of her hand and sneered at the unmasked flash of relief on his face as she did so. The girl did not wake, and Regina decided instead of playing with her toy she should get some potion magic done. She strolled through the archway that led to Her Majesty's personal library.

After about 45 minutes of uninterrupted work, and three failed attempts at what should have been a simple concoction to create, the irritation of the Queen was palpable. She threw in the towel for the day and went to go wake up her sleeping beauty.

The first thing she noticed as she approached the girl was that she had the parchment clasped tightly in her hand, even unconscious the girl's grip on the paper was tight. The second thing was the peace the girl's face held as she slept. The Queen crouched down next to her pet and just watched her. She felt compelled to reach out her hand and touch the girl's relaxed face. Peace she has never possessed herself, _asleep or otherwise._ Regina gently pushed a curled blonde strand from her pet's forehead, tucking it back with the others away from her face.

A sleepy smile crossed the thin pink lips of her pet, and the Queen assumed the girl had forgotten where she was and awaited the inevitable fear to pass her features when reality crashed down upon her. Green eyes fluttered open and focused on the dark woman before her and the smile inexplicably widened.

"Hi!" The girl greeted her jovially in a thick, sleepy voice, "You're back! How was your day?"

The question startled the brunette, and she stammered before unwittingly answering the girl with honesty, "Unproductive."

That got a chuckled hum in response. The Queen stood and commanded the blonde to do the same. The soreness of Emma's muscles was completely gone with the several hours of rest she got, and she stood up and stretched. Regina noticed the ankle restraints were not attached and the girl was still in her night clothes.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Queen demanded. A worried look crossed Emma's face, not fear, Regina noted, it was concern.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Where shall I start?" Regina asked rhetorically.

"The most distressing part of whatever is the matter," Emma answered perplexed.

"The guard did not restrain you," Regina hissed, her fury written in her eyes. _The girl could have run. She could have escaped so easily!_

Emma looked over to the door where the kid had been standing then back at Regina who was obviously upset. "No, he didn't. I kind of got your note and crashed. It's not like I'm going anywhere… so..." she trailed off with a half smile.

"Make no mistake, girl. You are a prisoner."

"Oh, I know. Still though…" Emma's eyes flicked down to where she was absently rubbing the pattern on her bracelets. Her eyes came back up and saw the utter confusion in Regina's face and decided to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it, I should have done it myself, I…"

"You _are_ mad, aren't you pet?"

"Um… no?" Emma's face was pulled up into a curious questioning pinch.

"Did my incompetent staff not provide you with attire for the day?" Regina motioned her hand toward the fact Emma was still in her night clothing.

"Um, well, they tried…" Emma winced. "I, um, wanted to follow the rules." The questioning look in Regina's face prompted Emma to explain her reasoning further, "You said if you wanted me clothed, you'd provide my clothing. You provided this. So I kind of told the girl to get bent."

Emma's modern vernacular was lost on the Queen, and she could see the wheels turning behind the woman's dark eyes so she explained further, "I told her that I would wear this until you told me otherwise. I'm… I'm sorry I just wanted to please you by following your rules." Emma smiled shyly, looking deep into the dark brown complexity of the Queen.

Regina's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "If you were so keen on following my rules, girl, you wouldn't keep forgetting rule number two, now would you?"

Emma's eyes grew large with panic and suddenly pinned to the ceiling, then the wall, tracing the stone to the floor, looking everywhere but the Queen's face. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to not being able to look at you," she mumbled quietly.

"Well we'll just have to add to your punishment for last nights lapse in judgment, won't we?" the Queen smiled coolly.

Emma closed her eyes and nodded, her head bowed, "Yes, Majesty."

Regina turned from the girl and stoked the fire with her magic. Emma stood where she was, still put off by the fact that she screwed up. She wanted to prove to Regina that she could follow her rules, she wanted, no craved, the praise she felt in the Queen's note that morning. So she stood perfectly still and watched Regina walk around the room. The Queen retrieved the Aloe container she had that morning and returned to her pet commanding her to remove her leggings and to assume a kneeling position. She smiled when the girl did so without hesitation.

Regina lifted the nightshirt and dragged her fingers over the welts that seemed to no longer cause pain, admiring her work. "Your fair skin marks beautifully pet," she hummed as she noticed the girl's glistening center. Her fingers slid down grazing Emma's swollen lips; She chuckled as the blonde's breath caught in her chest. "You are wet for your Queen?" Regina asked masking her surprise.

"Y-yes Majesty," Emma answered quietly. Regina hummed again as she dragged her fingers through her pet's wet folds. Emma's desire overtook her senses, and she pushed back against the offered caress. Regina smirked and removed her hand. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and tasted her pet for the first time, humming the pleasure of the girl's desire. She swatted at her pet's wet center with her open hand, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

She applied the aloe as she had done before, rubbing the sticky gel over the healing marks on Emma's cheeks then magicked the container back to its station.

She stood and walked over to her wardrobe glancing back at the blonde who hadn't moved an inch. She chose a dark black bodice with a royal blue paisley decor and matching blue cotton leggings and magicked them onto herself. She walked back over to her pet, heels clicking with purpose and demanded her to rise.

Emma did so immediately, turning to face her Queen and was unable to mask her awe at what the woman has chosen to wear. Regina cocked her eyebrow up as her pet took in her form, not entirely displeased at the show of admiration. Emma swallowed thickly before she spoke, "You are so… wow," she cringed at her lack of vocabulary to compliment the woman before her properly.

"Come pet," Regina turned on her heel and led the girl out of her bedchamber and down the hall to her punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma, having been divested of her clothing and tied to a small futon bed she hadn't noticed the night before, struggled against the thick, toothy rope used to bind her. Regina blindfolded her with a snap of her fingers then left her to the coolness of the room.

The bed was positioned at the furthest point away from the only heat source with purpose. The Queen watched her pet as the chill entered her. She admired her capillaries constricting around her breasts bringing her nipples to tight attention. Her pet started to shiver from the chill in the air and Regina decided it was time to begin her punishment. She strode over to the cabinet where her tools were kept and took out a rather impressive set of clamps. She used her magic to chill the metal down several more degrees and smirked as she knew this would be quite painful.

Emma listened to the rooms sounds with earnest intensity as the Queen sauntered around. She noted her own body progressively getting cooler. She tried to clamp her jaw against chattering but quickly realized it to be useless. Her palms were clasped tightly against the rope that bound her wrists, and she found they had grown quite clammy. A cold sweat gathered down her back in anticipation of what her Queen had in store. She was sure Regina was feeding her anxiety by taking her sweet time, and that anxiety only grew as she listened to the click of the woman's heels against the marble floors.

Regina slowly walked back over to the shivering blonde bound to the bed. She climbed up onto the mattress and smirked as the girl stiffened in surprise. She had purposefully left her pet's legs free and took the opportunity to run her warm hands over the pale cool flesh of her pet's thighs. She watched with interest as the girl squirmed beneath her. She made her way up the woman's body, feeling free to completely take in the beauty of the creature below her as she could not be seen doing so. She wrapped her mouth around one of the tight nipples offered up as Emma arched her back pushing the breast up and into the brunette's mouth.

Regina settled down astride the girl's strong stomach and took out the cool clamps attached by a thin metal chain. Emma did not jump with surprise as she heard the little chain jingle, but she moaned out and offered herself up to the woman above her.

Regina roughly grabbed one of the pert breasts offered and skillfully attached one of the clamps slowly, relishing as the teeth of the metal bit into the sensitive flesh.

The blonde gasped as the full force of the clamp bit into her skin and Regina took the opportunity to clamp her second nipple, much more quickly than the first. She laid down flat on top of the blonde and pressed her chest into the girl's clamped nipples eliciting a pained groan from deep within her pet. She licked her tongue up the long neck of the Savior and settled in close to her ear. "You enjoy your punishment, don't you peasant?"

Emma bit her lip not wanting to admit that she did.

"I can tell… your dirty little cunt gives you away you know."

Emma reeled over the words Regina just said; the Mayor had never used such language, at least not to Emma.

 _Granted the Mayor never tied her up or fist fucked her either, but still…_

"For your punishment pet, do you have any… _requests…_ You have pleased your queen, and I have deemed you worthy of granting you your desire. I'd love to hear how your filthy mind works…"

Emma knew exactly what she wanted, but she wasn't sure if she should ask.

"Speak up girl," the Queen demanded.

"Um… would you… just for tonight… call me…" she swallowed hard before she said the words, knowing that if the request were granted, it would complete the fantasy, bringing it to life. "Miss Swan?" she said quietly.

"Miss Swan?" the Queen questioned with surprise, "Why?"

"It is my name… well… Emma is my name, but Miss Swan is what… well… it is just a thing… and if you don't want to, that's cool…"

"Enough, Miss Swan!" the queen interrupted sharply, completely over the girl's constant stammering. As soon as the demand passed through her lips a wide smile graced the girl's face. Unseen by the Queen were tears soaking into the fabric of the blindfold. Regina's lips found their way up into the blonde's long neck she bit into her thin ropey flesh pulling it into her mouth marking it dark as she broke her capillaries just under the skin. "You are mine, Miss Swan," the Queen hissed above her.

"Oh god, Regina…yes, I am yours!" Emma moaned out her pleasure, and her heart started to pound loudly within her chest. In her mind, she has completely removed herself from the cool castle and the Evil Queen. It was Regina above her. _Her Regina_ and she would literally do anything for this woman. She knew that now. How big a fool she had been to waste so much time.

"Miss Swan… just because I am calling you by your name, does not mean I've permitted you to do the same," Regina whispered into her pet's ear.

"I-I'm s-sorry M-Majesty…" Emma stammered bringing herself out of her fantasy back into reality.

"Now, Missss Ssssswan…" Regina roughly clawed her nails down Emma's rib cage, "Is there anything you wish me NOT to do?"

Emma thought about it for a moment and couldn't think of one thing. She knew she would endure anything for the Queen. Anything.

"N-no."

"Really?" Regina's voice didn't mask the mixture of surprise and pure pleasure at the prospect.

"I am yours, Majesty," Emma stated firmly with confidence. She knew she should be afraid, she had no idea what appetites the Queen had and the fact that she wasn't afraid, concerned her just a little, but she meant what she said. She belonged to Regina. _Body, mind, and soul._

"How delightful Miss Swan!" the dark undertone in the woman's voice was not lost on the blonde, and a wicked smile crossed her pale lips.

Regina sat up and rubbed her thumb over Emma's tortured nipples causing the girl to gasp and arch her back up into the touch. "Hmm you are so ready aren't you?"

"Yes Majesty," Emma whispered.

Regina got up off of her pet and the cold that had been held at bay by the woman straddling her, suddenly came back in force causing her to shiver. Emma heard the scraping of metal against stone, and she tensed up.

"Open your legs, Miss Swan," the Queen ordered and to her delight Emma stretched her legs wide apart. Her sex was glistening with a thick layer of desire that made her smile. She went to work fastening the leather binding to Emma's left ankle then pulled her other leg closer and bound the other ankle to the opposite side of the bar. She loosened the bar in the center and extended its length, so the girl's legs were wide, but not so far apart that extended time would be uncomfortable.

 _Not that I care for her comfort._

She suspended the bar in the air with magic lifting the girl's ass off the bed only a few inches. She also picked up her riding crop and placed it on the bed. Punishment will wait for another moment longer, she had a taste of the blonde earlier and wanted more. She crawled up on the bed and adjusted the magical suspension to lift the girl stretching her tight between her bindings. Emma dropped her head back and moaned as Regina's breath caressed the inside of her thigh.

"Your pussy is impossibly wet for me, Miss Swan."

The simple words the Queen uttered caused the girl she held captive to shiver. She ran her fingers over her bare sex making the girl twitch with desire. "You want your Queen to fuck you, Miss Swan?"

Emma swallowed hard and nodded. Regina struck her hard against the wet lips between her thighs. The loud slap echoed in the room, and Emma sucked in a breath at the sting but said nothing. Regina slapped her again, harder.

"Yes, Majesty!" Emma cried out.

"Yes what Miss Swan?" Another slap punctuated her displeasure at having to ask.

"Yes I want my Queen to fuck me," she got out between panting breaths.

The Queen's crooked evil smile was lost as the girl couldn't see her and she knelt and kissed her pet's swollen red lips.

Emma gasped at the feel of Regina's warm mouth on her. She tried unsuccessfully to push herself closer but only ended up wriggling around in the air.

Regina parted the girl's pulsing wet lips with her tongue and slid inside of her. She felt the walls around her tongue try and grip her, to hold her there. She wrapped her hands around the soft curves of her pet's hips and pushed into her over and over, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh.

Emma was gasping and panting and moaning and just as she was so very close to reaching her apex Regina stopped and pulled away. Emma tried to hold in the disappointed groan, but it was still heard.

Regina plunged a single finger deep into Emma's pussy collecting as much moisture as she could, then pushed it into her tight ass unexpectedly. Emma's body tensed up, and her walls resisted, but Regina pushed in any way, forcing her way into the hilt of where her finger met her hand.

Emma cried out in pain. The Queen pulled all the way out, adding a second finger with her next stroke, stretching out the tight opening.

"P-please Majesty!" Emma begged.

"Please what Miss Swan?" Regina asked coolly.

"It hurts! I've never…" Emma gasped again as a third finger found its way into her tight ass.

Regina wanted this, she wanted the girl to be in pain, this was a punishment, but something in her made soothing words tumble from her lips. "Relax your body, Miss Swan. It won't hurt as much if you don't fight me."

As soon as the statement registered to her pet, muscles relaxed and the tight band deep inside the girl opened and Regina was able to fuck her ass freely. "That's it Miss Swan…" her deep voice rumbled as her desire grew, the fact that she was taking something from this girl, something no one else had, was exhilarating. She bent down and wrapped her lips around the engorged nub at the top of her pet's sex and sucked the nerve bundle deep inside her mouth. It took but a moment before the girl was bucking wildly and screaming for her Majesty to fuck her.

Fuck her the Queen did. She relentlessly brought the blonde to climax over and over, barely giving her a rest between. By her seventh, which felt like her 50th, Emma wasn't sure she lost count, she was gasping for air, but she did not plead for the brunette to stop. Regina was whispering her praise and Emma could hear the sincere smile in the Queen's voice. She was pleasing her Queen. So Emma endured, without complaint.

The girl's body hung limply after her final climax and Regina pulled herself from her relaxed body. She magicked herself, and her charge clean then stood on the side of the bed and crouched down next to her pet.

"You've done so well Miss Swan," she whispered. "Would you like to gaze upon your Queen dear?"

"Oh yes Majesty, may I?"

Emma was genuine in her desire to look upon her Queen, because her emotions were running high. Not only because she had just come so completely undone in ways she never had before, nor imagined she would enjoy, but her Majesty's voice sounded so much like the Mayor, she hadn't known when she asked the Queen to call her the Mayor's favored title how much of an effect it would have on her. She was having a hard time separating the two, and she thought seeing the Queen in all of her royal glory would solidify reality a bit.

Regina removed the blindfold, magicking it back to its place in the cabinet and looked down at the girl realizing for the first time the child was crying. "Did I harm you, dear?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Majesty," Emma replied. She knew she was looking up at the woman with all the love she felt for her Regina. She couldn't help herself.

Regina slid the back of her hand down the woman's cool, wet cheek then went to remove the clamps from her nipples. The blonde hissed as the blood rushed back into the tortured flesh and Regina leaned in and kissed and sucked away the pain to one, then the other nipple.

"You are ready for your punishment now, Miss Swan."

"You mean… t-that wasn't…" Emma swallowed hard considering what else the woman could have in store for her.

"Oh no, dear. You think you can disobey me, climb into my bed in the middle of the night and I'm going to make you come, as a punishment?"

"No, Majesty, but…"

"But what Miss Swan?" The Queen snapped in such a way that was exactly like the Mayor.

Emma steeled her features and looked straight up at the ceiling making known her defiance. "But if it happens again, if you have another nightmare, I won't stand by and not try and comfort you."

Regina leaned in and nestled her nose into the wispy blonde hair that escaped from the girl's braid, and whispered so very quietly into her ear. Her voice cool and velvety, "Any comfort you provide, no matter how accepting I am of it, isn't your place to provide, pet. You clearly do not understand the boundaries of our relationship."

"Clearly YOU don't understand!" Emma yelled back. Her emotions were supercharged, and she knew damn well this was not going to end well. This woman wasn't the Regina she loved, she knew it, but it didn't stop her from treating her as if she were the Mayor. "You can punish me all day every day for caring about you Regina, but it won't ever fucking stop me. Ever." Her nostrils flared as she breathed heavily, focusing on the stone ceiling as the Queen sat back astonished at not only the outburst but the conviction in the words that were spoken.

"So be it… Miss Swan…" Regina hissed. She stood and picked up her riding crop and laid into the blonde striking her against the backs of her thighs, over and over. There was no set amount given to this punishment. This was strictly to harm for the sake of harming.

Emma tried to hold back her cries, and she did for as long as anyone could, perhaps even longer, before she gave in and screamed out in her anguish. Regina beat the girl until her arm was sore and she couldn't swing it anymore, and Emma's body was drenched in sweat from adrenaline. Regina removed the spell that kept the blonde's legs suspended and magicked the spreader bar off of her. Her legs fell limp to the bed, and Emma groaned out in agony. Regina threw her riding crop across the room angrily and stormed away from the bed leaving the blonde alone in the room.

Emma laid on the bed and tried to bring her thoughts under control, she knew better than to push the Queen, but she also loved this part of Regina. She was Regina, she was just as broken and lost, and just as in need of love, maybe more so. This Regina didn't have Henry.

 _Oh god, Henry. I'm never going to see him again._ It was the first time she let her thoughts wander towards her son, and in her heightened emotional state, it broke her.

* * *

The Queen returned to the room after what seemed like an eternity. Emma was still bound to the bed but had regained control over herself. Emma was shivering violently and had been for several hours. Regina stood over her and without a word, untied her.

Emma obeyed and stood on shaky legs, sore did not properly describe how she felt. She followed the Queen as she led her back to the bedroom.

She didn't have to point, Emma stood where Regina had bound her legs the previous night and once again she was shackled to the floor. She got a peripheral view of the stone mask Regina, as the Mayor, had often used and Emma knew the woman was hiding behind it.

A rushing river of emotions was being held back by a dam of resignation. Emma knelt before her Majesty and Regina placed her boot out, as an offer. Emma silently unlaced the leather and pulled down the sides until she could carefully remove the first boot. She held the woman's foot in her hands, hesitating. She sat back on her heels wincing as her bruised and broken thighs touched her cold feet. She thought she should ask permission before touching Regina, but when her hand started to caress the brunette's foot, the Queen let out a startled sigh that quickly turned into a greedy moan as Emma worked her hands over Regina's bare foot.

Apprehension left behind, she silently worked her strong hands over the dainty foot, restoring circulation to the appendage until it was void of the hardened strain she felt when she started. She placed it on her thigh and unbound the remaining boot, showing the same care and consideration for the second foot as she did the first. The unbridled sounds Regina was making spurred her on as she turned that foot into heavenly jelly as well.

Regina thought she should stop the girl, she had no right to touch her in such a way, but god damn what the girl was doing felt so good! No one had ever touched her in such a way, not even Daniel. No one had ever tried to make the Queen feel good, certainly not after the punishment she just doled out. This contrary action by the blonde unsettled Regina, but she did not stop the woman.

Once finished, Emma didn't dare look up to Regina's face, but she could feel her stoic mask start to melt away. However, the Queen remained quiet then stood and prepared herself for bed and Emma placed her hands on the cold stone floor and bowed down in the position she had "slept" in the previous evening.

The Queen approached her after several moments, and when she did not move to acknowledge her, the woman cleared her throat.

Emma looked up and saw she held a nightshirt. When Emma sat up to take the offered clothing, Regina snapped her fingers and silently pointed to the small bed, and Emma nodded in understanding as Regina walked away and got into her own bed.

Emma pulled the shirt on over her chilled naked form and tried to stand, twice, without success. The muscles in her thighs defied her; they were clearly bruised quite deeply. She knelt and crawled slowly over to her mat and climbed underneath the blanket. The fire was low but felt like heaven on her frozen form.

Even though she was exhausted, sleep would not come. It wasn't the physical pain she was in, which was significant, she was upset with herself for pushing too far with the Evil Queen that night. She let herself fall too deeply into her fantasy of the Mayor and paid the price. She knew she should separate the Queen from the Mayor, everything in her mind screamed at her that was the only way she would survive this, but her heart who longed for the woman was resigned to making due and trying everything she could to get through to this Regina. Because this was the Regina she had, and against her better judgment, she thought she could make a difference in the Evil Queen's life. Show her the compassion, love, and respect she never received.

Just as Emma was letting go of her consciousness, the Queen stirred across the room, and Emma sat up with a jolt. As soon as she heard the distinct whimper, Emma was moving, crawling across the polished marble until she made it to the edge of the bed. The whimpers turned to cries of help and Emma, once again, got up on the woman's bed to gently rouse and comfort her.

Regina clasped her fists tight around Emma's nightshirt and then curled up in her arms letting Emma stroke her hair. The savior pushed back the Queen's messy dark strands from her face and whispered soothing things to her, pushing the nightmare far away with her gentle caresses and light kisses to her crown.

Regina hummed her contentment as Emma ran her fingers over her scalp. "You really are a stupid girl," the Queen finally stated.

"I don't know about that," Emma said with a chuckle.

"You know nothing, Miss Swan."

"What I do know is that everyone deserves compassion, even if they believe they don't."

"As I said, you are a stupid girl."

"Perhaps." Emma leaned down and kissed the Queen's crown once more relishing in the ability to do so. "Are you okay?"

"If I say yes, will you leave?" Regina asked.

"Not if you want me to stay," Emma replied quietly. When Regina didn't reply Emma added, "No one is here but us. I know you have a hard time with appearing…" She hummed as she thought of the word she wanted to use because she didn't want to say 'weak,' but that is what she meant. " _fragile_ , but Regina, you don't have to worry about that with me. I think you are the strongest woman I've ever met in my life. I will never tell another living soul about what happens between us."

"Because I'd kill you."

Emma chuckled and then leveled out her tone to carry the weight of her sincerity, "No, because I care about you and it would displease you."

"Idiot," the Queen huffed. Then after a moment when Emma didn't say anything she added quietly, "I'm not unbinding you."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Emma said as she pulled Regina tighter to her chest and settled down to sleep with the woman she loved in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina awoke nestled up against an ample breast, with strong pale arms tightly wrapped around her. The first thought that went through her head was, that was the soundest sleep she had in all of her life. At very least it was as far back as she could remember. She let her hands wander over the woman who cradled her. Her muscles were well defined, and she felt pleasure stroking the skin above them.

She remembered the look in the blonde's eyes the previous evening, how even after the Queen lost her composure and mercilessly beat her, she still doted on her, comforted her. Not because she was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Not because the Queen owned her as if she were an animal. Not even because she was afraid of her or her magic. No. This girl cared for her comfort even after being treated so harshly. A tiny pang of regret touched the Queen's black heart. She allowed herself to feel for just a moment — something she didn't often afford herself much anymore. Curled up in the arms of her pet, she felt safe. She felt secure. She felt _loved_.

That thought startled her. Enough so that she carefully removed herself from the arms of her pet and quietly got out of bed. She immediately noticed how the chains that bound the blonde were stretched to their limit and were causing her pet to sleep in a seemingly uncomfortable position, albeit soundly. The Queen knelt next to the bed and looked at the girl as she slept.

Within her own mind, the words of her pet echoed, _"Well I'm not going anywhere… so…"_ The Queen very carefully unbuckled each restraint and set them gently on the floor next to her, careful not to clang the chains on the marble floor.

She felt a stir within herself, something she hadn't felt in so long she wasn't sure if she knew exactly what it was. She did know, however, that she didn't like it. It made her feel off her game. So she magicked herself dressed in riding clothes and headed out towards the stables.

* * *

The stable boy was surprised to see the Queen at such an early hour and stumbled to get the saddle and bridle ready for Her Majesty's prized steed.

"Never mind with that Jeffery," the Queen instructed as she opened the stall Rocinante lived in. She held out a gloved hand towards the chocolate steed to allow him to recognize her scent. A speckled white nose nuzzled into the offered hand and the Queen stroked the long nose of the beast.

She felt the need to be one with the horse this morning. The feel of riding bareback, well there was nothing like it in any realm. It centered her. It gave her strength. She felt invincible on the back of the graceful animal.

She expertly pulled herself up onto the back of Rocinante and urged him forward, riding him at a slow trot out of the stable.

She steered them out onto the open plane of the field before the forest and geared him up from a trot to a lazy gallop, allowing the beast to warm up his tight muscles slowly. As the horse trotted, Regina's mind started to wander.

The Queen shook her head absently at herself, _Why did I unbind her?_

 _Because she looked uncomfortable,_ her brain reminded her.

 _What do I care of her comfort?!_ She demanded silently of herself. She became agitated by her feelings and agitated by her actions her feelings caused.

 _I need to find out who she is. What she wants. Clearly, she wants something! Doesn't she? The way she spoke to me last night._ The Queen remembered the look of fire in those green eyes, the conviction in which she spoke.

 _"You can punish me all day every day for caring about you Regina, but it won't ever fucking stop me. Ever."_

Gods the way she touched me afterward! Those hands are simply magic! Regina frowned as she thought of how good they felt upon her feet, she wondered how good they would feel elsewhere on her body.

 _You are a Queen! Get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded internally.

Regina zigzagged across the open field gently picking up speed as she went. Her mind was back in the bedroom where she left a sleeping blonde mystery — a blonde enigma. She didn't trust the girl. She consistently confused Regina. It wasn't what she was accustomed to, not in the least. The way she acted and how she looked at Regina, how she seemed to feel about the queen…

 _How she made her feel…_

Regina kicked the chocolate steed into a fast run toward the tree line. The wind whipping through Regina's hair made her feel alive. It gave her a feeling of control. Control, the thoughts about the blonde stripped from her.

 _That girl._

She turned Rocinante onto one of the more advanced trails that surrounded the dark castle and slowed the horse back down to a fast trot.

 _I need to find out who this girl is. Where did she come from? She said she wanted to be here. In my castle. Why? Who sent her? What were the circumstances of her getting captured?_

 _Damn. So many come across through my stockade._ She guided the horse over a fallen log and down the slope towards a fork in the trail. One way led up to a more natural trail, and the other way, bent around and became a more difficult path.

 _Midas! It was Midas' daughter's engagement announcement._

 _Snow White._ Regina gritted her teeth.

The thought of her nemesis made the Queen's blood boil, and she pulled the horse to a stop by the side of a river, giving the beast a much-desired drink and herself the space to think and pace.

 _That wicked girl planted this woman. That is why she had the glamor to hide her identity. She's an assassin!_

The Queen smirked to herself as this was an unexpected move for the White Princess. _Pure of heart hiring assassins now, hmm?_

 _She is a poor excuse for an assassin._ The Queen pondered as she paced. _The girl had plenty of attempts to kill me, and she hadn't even tried._

 _So not an assassin. What is it that I'm missing?_

The memory of those green eyes studying her, drinking in her every move, made the queen feel… _desired._ That feeling made her uneasy. _I need to understand why she looks at me that way. How could she possibly care for me? She doesn't know me, no one does and anyone who comes close... dies._

 _Daniel…_

The queen steeled her thoughts on that subject, remounted and took off on the trail intending on losing herself in the splendor of her kingdom.

* * *

Emma woke up in the comfort of a bed. She stretched out her aching muscles and opened her eyes. She looked over where the Queen should have been and found Regina was well gone, even the sheets were cold to the touch. There was no guard at the door; she was just alone in the Queen's bedchamber. The second thing she noticed was that her legs were no longer bound. The restraints were laying unclasped on the floor next to the bed.

She tried to swing her legs over the side to get up but was instantly reminded of her injury when pain rocketed up her body. She slowly moved her legs and tried to look at the damage, but couldn't see properly. She could, however, see the dark purple that covered the side of her thigh, it seemed as if the bruise was leaking down into her calves.

 _Well, that's probably bad,_ she thought with a sigh. She saw the Queen had a full-length mirror on the other side of the room next to her wardrobe and decided to make her way there to check it out better.

In full view, the bruising was much worse than she thought, however, the skin was not broken open like the strap on her ass did. She closed her eyes and sighed. The short walk over to the mirror had been excruciating. The healing process would be extensive she presumed.

She opened the front door and peeked her head out to find that there really was no one guarding her. This realization brought a frown to her face as she wondered why. She stepped out into the hall and tiptoed to the door across the way where the Queen had deposited her the morning before.

 _Couldn't hurt to use the restroom, could it?_

She returned to the Queen's bedchamber afterward and sat down on the bed, uncertain of what else to do. She waited for a long while before deciding to explore the other rooms that were connected to the room she was in.

The door to the right led to a private dining area. The fireplace looked as though it hadn't been used in quite some time; however, there was tinder there she could use to make a fire in the main chamber, so she collected it quickly and brought it back in the bedroom.

She felt her magic the morning previous when she was angry with the girl who insisted on dressing her, and she thought perhaps she could use her magic to start a fire. The room had cooled considerably, so she built up the kindling and sat down in front of it and concentrated.

 _Magic is emotion,_ she thought to herself. Anger had sparked her before, and perhaps it would spark it again. She sat and thought about things that made her angry, and was drawing a blank. She couldn't even get mad about the situation she was currently in, or the fact that she would never see her son again. He was with her. She knew he would be better than okay with Regina.

 _He has her. He has my parents._

She was overcome with sadness. She missed her kid. She missed her family.

And she smelled smoke.

 _Well, that worked. Anger, sadness, emotion is emotion._

She hesitantly stacked the logs on after the flame caught and stood up slowly and closed the door to the dining area. She looked around and set her sights on the other set of doors that was across the room. She hesitated before she opened the doors, but figured she had already gone into the other room without any issues, so she pushed open one of the double doors and poked her head in.

It was a massive library with floor to ceiling bookshelves, all completely filled with books, old and older back to back as far as the eye could see. Emma stepped inside the expansive room and noticed what looked like a science set or something set up on a table against the far wall. There was also what could be construed as a Cello in the corner.

 _I wonder if she'd play that for me._ Emma thought as she stepped inside further shutting the door behind her she moved over to the closest bookshelf and grabbed a big red book off an eye-level shelf. Emma settled down gingerly on to the rug at her feet and opened the book, and it was of course on magic. She figured she had time to kill since no one was around and settled in.

Emma read for a couple of hours until she stumbled on something that was quite interesting. Removing memories magically using something that sounded an awful lot like a dream catcher. If she could convince the Queen to do this, she could go home.

Judging by the state of her thighs, the Queen was nowhere near ready to accept the time-traveling love of her life story.

 _Not that I am the love of her life. That title belongs to Robin. Not to mention I am technically dating Killian. That asshole ran off the first chance he got! Fucking pirates._

 _Fucking thieves!_

The blonde frowned as she imagined that tree hugger touching her Queen. She mindlessly rubbed one of the two bracelets fastened snugly around her wrist. _I may not be her love, but I am hers. I am hers in all the ways he never could be._

A pang of jealousy reared up at the thought of perhaps he was like her. Perhaps Regina, like the queen she used to be, has taken him. Has made him hers the way Emma was now. The thought made her ill as she thought of him submitting to her Queen. He would never be able to take what I can endure for her pleasure. She smugly smiled as she thought about how he would cry out like a little bitch if he so much as saw a riding crop come towards his burly woodsman body.

 _Pussy._

 _No, the Queen was not ready for that story just yet._

 _Not enough to let Emma do magic on her._

 _Could she even reveal that she has magic? No, not yet,_ she thought to herself. But what was in this book was _hope._

The thought of Regina with Robin soured Emma's mood, and she contemplated her situation. She has Regina. Now. She may not be the Mayor, but she is hers. _If I go back... if I go back and see her with him…_ Emma swallowed the bile that threatened to make its way up her throat.

 _Henry._ Emma closed her eyes at the thought of her son. She was being selfish wanting to stay here with Regina, and she knew it. He may be perfectly fine being raised by his mother, but she knew he deserved to have Emma in his life as well. No matter how much seeing the woman she loved, be with someone else would destroy her. She gritted her teeth and stowed away her thoughts, focusing on reading the book she held on her lap.

* * *

Regina returned to her royal chamber to find it empty. _Oh no! She has escaped!_ Regina loses the color from her cheeks as she looks around her bedchamber frantically. She left her here. _This is where she should be!_

"GUARDS!" The Queen roared at the top of her lungs, and three of her closest guard came barreling into her chamber. "Alert the towers! Search the grounds! A prisoner has escaped! She is to be found and brought before me at once!"

Emma, who had dragged in her little bed and was curled up reading through a historical record of the royals from the Seven Kingdoms, heard a commotion coming from the other room. She put the book aside and slowly stood to her feet, her muscles tight and stiff from inactivity as well as her injury. She poked her head out between the wooden double doors to see Regina pacing the length of her bedroom on the far side of the bed. She was clearly agitated and mumbling to herself as she paced.

"Hey," Emma said much quieter than she had intended and her lackluster greeting failed to grab the brunette's attention, so she cleared her voice and stepped out into the main room leaving the library door ajar.

"Majesty? What happened? Are you alright?"

The soft-spoken girl came into the peripheral vision of the queen, and Regina's gaze snapped up. "Girl!" she bellowed almost relieved.

"Are you alright my Queen?" Emma asked once more.

"Where were you!?" Regina demanded, ignoring Emma's attempt to console her.

"Oh, I was reading. You know, in your library." Emma thumbed behind her towards the room in question. Regina looked absolutely astonished with her mouth agape staring at the girl before her, and Emma thought perhaps she needed more of an explanation.

"You were gone when I woke up, and I was bored, so I didn't want to go too far because I didn't know when you would come back and…" Regina put her hand up to silence the girl, pushed passed Emma and stormed into the library. Sure enough, Emma's makeshift reading nook was set up and well lived in, several books lying around the pillow, only one of which were open.

Before Regina had a chance to comment on the blonde's choice of reading materials, Emma limped around her and pointed to the corner then looked back at the Queen and asked, "What is that? Do you play that?"

"I am a queen," Regina replied as if that were all the explanation the girl would need.

"So does that mean you do…?" Emma coaxed for more information with a squinty nervous grin.

"Of course I play the Vitula!" Regina snapped. Anger was what she felt at that moment.

Anger and relief.

 _She didn't leave…_

"Would you play for me sometime, Majesty?" Emma asked carefully knowing full well the woman was on edge. Regina looked at her confounded, surprise evident across her face, and she nodded her acceptance of the pretty blonde's request.

Emma broke out into a wide smile, "Yes? Really?"

"I said I would, girl, but for the moment I would imagine you are hungry." Regina stood straight-backed, her chin lifted regally.

"I am Majesty, yes," Emma admitted sheepishly. "You were gone when I woke, where did you go? Why did you leave me here?" The blonde asked almost accusatory.

The woman barked, "You think I answer to the likes of you peasant?" Regina's words were harsh and cut Emma deep. The hurt that crossed over the blonde was plain as day to the Queen, and she scoffed in disgust.

"Of course not Majesty, I was concerned is all," Emma stated quietly.

"My whereabouts are of no concern to you girl!"

Emma faltered back, the mood of the unpredictable Queen was stuck on _bitch_ , and Emma started to piece together why. Last night was really intense. Regina's walls are up high and thick today. If her walls are up, it is because she is afraid and protecting herself. If she is afraid, that means she has feelings that are frightening her. _If she is having feelings, that could only be a good thing, right?_

Emma bowed her head and conceded to the Queen wordlessly.

"Very well then pet, I will change, and we will go dine." Regina turned to leave the library, and Emma grimaced towards the Queen's back at the prospect of walking down to the dining area, but said nothing and followed her out of the library.

Regina selected a proper gown for a mid-afternoon lunch and was busy choosing footwear when she noticed the blonde moving slowly and stiffly and almost limping a little. The girl made it to the edge of the bed where Regina kept her bound and stood with her back to her Queen and waited for her to change.

Without a word, Regina went out into the hall and called to her guard. She canceled the search for the woman who was not actually missing and sent the guard that remained down to the kitchen to have the servants bring her lunch up to her room. "Have Chester summoned with a bottle of wine," she added as an afterthought.

She returned to the room and finished freshening up and got changed.

The queen took her time getting into the complicated outfit, opting not to use magic as she normally would have in order to have time to soothe her inner thoughts towards the girl. She knew she had lost control of herself and had damaged her, but she didn't know to the extent. The fact that the blonde was all out hiding the injury from her caused her distress. _How bad could it be?_

Of course, there was also the overwhelming sense of relief when the girl appeared to have not escaped.

She was grateful she hadn't chosen a corset style dress, but was having difficulty nonetheless and snapped her fingers to summon the blonde to her assistance. She observed Emma in the reflection of her full-length mirror as the girl did her best to walk normally, if not a bit slow.

"Help me with this won't you girl?"

"Of course my Queen," Emma said with a genuine smile upon her face. The vast expanse of the back of the dress exposed the Queen's fair caramel tinted skin. Emma licked her lips as she got closer to her Queen. Her smile faded as she saw several light scars along the Queen's ribcage she hadn't ever noticed before. Not that she'd ever been privy to seeing Regina up close in personal, in this life or the last. She decided questions would need to wait for another less emotional day and busied herself with closing the dress and causing such delicious flesh to disappear.

Emma purposefully kept her eyes lowered to the Queen's ample chest even in the reflection of the mirror. "You are stunning my Queen," she said just above a whisper.

Regina blushed at the sentiment. Actually blushed! _This is absurd!_ She thought to herself — _stupid girl._

"Shall we?" Emma swept her hand chivalrously towards the door, and the Queen quirked an eyebrow at her.

A young blonde servant girl entered the room with a large tray of a wide variety of dried foods and cheeses and looked almost panicked as she saw nowhere to rest the tray.

"We will be dining in my private dining hall," the Queen instructed with irritation. The child looked positively frightened, and when the girl failed to move a muscle the Queen snapped her fingers and shouted, "Now!" The child jumped at the harshness of the word and almost dropped the tray. The boy, Chester, who followed the young girl into the bedchamber, bowed low in regard of Her Majesty and ushered the young child into the other room.

"You may escort Your Queen, girl." Regina held out a bent elbow expectantly, feeling a little more herself now that she has gained back a bit of her control over her subjects, even if it was just a mere child.

Emma threaded her arm through the Queen's and slowly guided her toward the dining room. Regina did not hurry the blonde and did not comment on her stiff posture nor the occasional limp. Emma pulled out the chair at the head of the table, and Regina sat regally upon it. Without being told, Emma took her seat upon the floor beside her Queen, and they went through the motions of the eating pattern adopted from their previous meals together. Regina handed Emma a silver tankard and snapped her fingers at the wine boy who promptly came over to fill Emma's cup.

Emma scrunched her features up at the dark purple liquid in her cup and sipped it politely, but left the bulk of it in the container. Regina looked down and noticed the barely touched drink.

"Does your Queen's choice of beverage displease you girl?" Regina asked sharply.

"Um no? I mean yes? Uh…" Emma started to panic a little and settled on, "No Your Majesty."

"Then there is something wrong with your cup perhaps?"

"No, I'd just prefer water, but this is fine, thank you Majesty," Emma tried to recover the stumbling of her words.

"I chose the wine because I assume you feel discomfort," Regina stated factually.

Emma smiled inside but didn't give away anything through her features. "I do, feel discomfort. It isn't terrible, but I think alcohol may hinder more than it will help."

The Queen was intrigued, lifting an eyebrow she asked, "How so?"

"Alcohol thins the blood, making it more difficult to clot," Emma said around the piece of cheese that was offered to her.

"You are bleeding?" Regina asked showing only mild concern.

"Well, technically, yeah. The bruise from… um… last night…" Emma whispered the words to prevent the children from hearing her. "It has bled into the surrounding tissue. It will heal. I think I may be a little anemic from my time in the cell as well which will impede my recovery My Queen," Emma said smartly thanking her summer spent dating that nurse in Boston.

"Fetch my pet a jug of water Chester," the Queen ordered. "You may leave the bottle with me," she said with a sly smile.

Three glasses later she was feeling no pain, and the bite of the chilled room was no longer affecting her. However, her pet was gently shivering on the floor next to her.

 _Her comfort is not my concern._

They finished up their meal, and Regina stood and sauntered over to the fireplace. She noticed the supplies to make a fire were limited, and she rolled her eyes at her inadequate staff. She conjured wood and threw a fireball into the center of the pile instantly lighting it ablaze. _Just because I can not feel the cold, doesn't mean I am not affected by it._ She reasoned to herself.

"Girl," Regina called to her pet who remained seated where she left her. "Come."

Emma got to her feet slowly using the chair arm and table and much of her upper arm strength to do so. She tried to walk normally over to the Queen but failed miserably.

"Remove your leggings."

Emma hesitated and scanned the room for that water kid and before she could comply Regina demanded her compliance, "Now, Miss Swan!"

The tone in which Regina said her surname snapped Emma to attention and she dropped her leggings immediately.

Regina masked her features perfectly as not to give away the shock she felt at the sight of the damage she'd caused. If left untreated it could cause problems for her pet. _I don't want my favorite toy broken..._ she justified to herself.

"Guard!" Regina called loudly, and when the man appeared at the door standing at attention, she ordered him to summon the healer and bring her to the Queen's chambers.

Once the guard left Emma whispered, "You don't need to get a doctor or anything, It'll be alright. I swear."

"It is in my best interest to keep you healthy, Miss Swan, you are my favorite toy to play with," the Queen replied coolly then lifted a curious eyebrow at the wide smile that crossed Emma's face. "What is it, Miss Swan?"

"I'm your favorite…" Emma said quietly, her wide toothy smile dimmed to a satisfied grin.

"Yes well, currently you are my only toy, it just increased your chances of being my favorite," the Queen said harshly. She stood and beckoned the blonde to follow her into the bedchamber.

"Disrobe," she commanded, and Emma complied without hesitation. "Lay down on the bed I will cover you with a sheet while we wait for the healer."

"Thank you, Majesty."

"Don't thank me, girl. I am healing you so I may hurt you again all the sooner." Regina sat down on the edge of the bed next to Emma's head and stroked her hair as they waited in silence.

After about a half an hour Emma was completely relaxed, having fallen into a heavenly state drawn at the tips of Regina's fingers as they stroked through her hair. A light knock is heard at the door to the room, and Regina calls a demanding, "Come!"

An older woman with a medicine bag entered the room and curtsied poorly to the Queen. "How may I be of assistance your Majesty?"

"My pet has been damaged. I require you to repair her," the Queen said without standing, still petting Emma on the edge of the bed.

The healer tentatively came closer and asked permission to set her bag upon the bed next to the girl. When Regina nodded her agreement curtly, the healer pulled back the white cotton sheet to assess the girl's injury. She touched the affected area roughly, and Emma hissed out in pain.

"Must you harm her?" the Queen demanded as she allowed Emma to bury her face into her thigh in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," the healer bowed low and then opened her satchel. She took out wilted green leafy plant matter and ground it in a pestle and mortar making a thick green paste. She added clear liquid from a glass jar which thinned it out. She then informed the Queen she would need to touch the area to apply the mixture and Emma reached out for Regina's hand to hold.

Emma was as silent as she could be during the application, she didn't want to embarrass the Queen in front of strangers, so she held the anguish in.

Once the paste had been applied the healer wrapped her thighs individually with pliant cotton wraps. The firm feel of the wraps actually made her feel much better, and she squeezed the warm hand she held.

The healer made her way up and was assessing the girl's whip marks on her back, but as soon as she touched them, Emma looked up at the Queen and frantically shook her head no.

"What is it pet?" Regina asked.

"I earned those, please don't let her heal them," Emma begged in an urgent whisper.

A pleased smile crossed the Queen's face, and she nodded her approval then addressed the healer, "That will be all." Then waved the woman off covering the blonde back up.

"But your majesty," the healer tried but was cut off by a cool icy stare from the cold black eyes of her sovereign. "Yes, of course, My Queen," the healer conceded and packed up her bag

"How long for recovery?" Regina asked the old woman.

"I'm uncertain, Your Grace."

"Well what the hell good are you?" the Queen barked, causing the woman to flinch. Emma began to rub the Queen's hand which instantly calmed her, but before Regina could focus on that, the healer further explained, "It appears as though the damage is extensive, what I have done today will help the natural healing process along but it could be weeks before the child no longer feels pain."

Regina, at Emma's encouragement, went back to rubbing the girl's head and the healer bowed respectfully and left the Queen alone.

"Thank you," Emma whispered and leaned into the gentle caresses her Queen afforded her.

"Don't thank me pet, I'll just need to get creative in how I play with you dear," Regina replied with a dark color to her tone that made Emma shiver.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was lost in her thoughts as she paced the large throne room when a crier announced a visitor. She pinched the bridge of her nose and hurriedly accepted the intrusion with an irritated wave of her hand. The guest was announced as none other than Captain Hook himself, and with piqued curiosity, she went to greet the snake.

"Captain! What a displeasure this is! I do so love uninvited company!" she drawled, hostility dripped from her words.

"Your Majesty I am here about a prisoner you took into custody some few weeks back," he said a little too hopeful and his lack of banter did not go unnoticed by the Queen.

"Dear you may need to be even remotely specific if you expect a response," she snarled sounding bored.

"A young blonde woman by the name of Princess Leia. Taken from King Midas' kingdom, two lunar cycles ago." His eyes held hope, hope she was all too pleased to squash.

"I'm afraid you're far too late dear, all captives brought in from that long ago have already been... _executed_ ," a wide smile flashed across her face as the light faded from the Captain's eyes.

"You killed her!? Regina! How could you?!" anger filled the void where hope had just been.

Rage encompassed the Queen, and she gripped him tight with her magic, "Mind yourself, Captain," she gritted her jaw, grinding her teeth as she spoke, "Your precious Princess shan't be the last to grace the block."

His anger was replaced with sorrow, and he closed his eyes in defeat.

She released him, and he crumpled to the floor. Walking around him, she soaked in his despair. "Did she mean something to you, Captain? This dead Princess?"

"Aye," he said without looking up, the tremor in his breath gave away his emotion.

"You loved her?" It was a question that didn't need answering.

"Aye."

"I've had her for two lunar cycles Captain, where was your concern for your precious Princess then?" she spat angrily.

"I didn't think you would just give her to me!" he yelled back at her.

She laughed maniacally at him, "Did you think you could break her out of MY stockade?" The surprise on her face rivaled only with the danger in her eyes.

"I had to try," he said clenching his jaw and rose to his feet.

She sauntered over to him and placed a darkly bruised hand over his heart, sinking it into him and pulling the black beating muscle from his chest. "Your admission is grounds for your own execution, dear."

"I don't care. I'll be with her. With my love," he sputtered as she gripped his life in her hand.

She admired the glowing muscle in her grasp. "With a heart as dark as this pirate, I very much doubt she loved you in return," she sneered, her righteous smirk painted thickly across her mouth.

"You didn't know her, her capacity for love and forgiveness surpassed all, she even loved you." Tears flowed freely from the Pirate's clear blue eyes as he dropped to his knees in agony. Her anger at his words quickly got the better of her, and before she realized that she'd done it, the heart in her hand was dust, and the Pirate was dead on the floor.

Angry tears of her own fell away as the words of a dead man rang out in her mind.

 _She even loved you._

* * *

Regina stormed up to her room and shouted at the guard for him to get out. The decibel of her voice yanked Emma from her dreamless sleep; Worry with the Queen's apparent anger was written all over the blonde's face.

"Regina? What happened? Are you okay?" Emma jumped up from the mattress and in her sleepy haze defaulted to how she cared for the Mayor. The Queen before her got further enraged.

"Idiot girl! Can't you ever learn?" she roared as she gripped the blonde with her magic and held her in the air, cutting off her oxygen supply.

"I'm sorry Majesty! I was asleep!" the blonde choked out.

After a moment, the words sunk in and Regina let Emma breathe, still holding fast to her anger.

Gasping for air, Emma's worried brow came back with a vengeance, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Who the hell are you Leia? Or do I call you Miss Swan? You're certainly no Princess!"

"It's _Emma_! You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Emma replied a little more harshly than she had intended.

Regina dropped the blonde to the floor, who hissed out as her shoulder made a loud crack against the marble. "Fuck! I think I dislocated my shoulder!" The pain pulsed down her arm and she was unable to move it.

Regina, still in a fit of fury, rushed the girl and grabbed the sore shoulder and squeezed. Emma cried in blinding pain that shot up and out of the affected area.

"Who the hell are you!?" Regina's rage-fueled voice boomed within the room.

"I'm yours!" Emma screamed through her pain. "I'm your pet! I belong to you!" She cried doubling over in pain.

Regina let the girl go, who crumbled back into sobbing tears, cradling her damaged arm against her midsection. The Queen paced the length of her bedroom, the Pirate's words lingered… she even loved you… after several long moments, she collected herself and crouched down near the girl.

"Look at me girl."

Emma's watery pain filled eyes flicked up to meet the dark brown of a queen in turmoil. "Do you... " her brow pulled together tight, and the corners of her mouth dropped down in a scowl, "care… for me?"

Emma nodded her head silently.

"Even though I've harmed you?" she nodded to the blonde's shoulder.

Emma nodded again then asked, "Did you mean to break my arm?"

"Of course not!" Regina sniped. "I did, however, mean to damage your thighs!"

"I know," Emma said quietly. "I don't think you meant to hurt me so badly and everything before you getting angry, I enjoyed."

Regina thought on this with a scowl.

"Will you fix it? My arm I mean?" Emma asked tentatively.

"I do not possess healing magic," Regina's anger slowly started to slip away as she looked down at the girl holding her arm and was looking up at her with… with...something… perhaps _longing,_ in her eyes.

 _Love is a weakness, Regina._

"You can move things though, right? It's dislocated, the bone needs to go back into the shoulder socket. Are you able to do that?" Emma asked hopefully. Regina held her hands over Emma's shoulder, and the blonde screamed out as the bones popped back into place.

As quickly as she felt the pain, she was suddenly overcome by a sense of euphoria as Regina aided the pain magically. A goofy smile crossed Emma's face as she looked up at Regina. "Thank you, my Queen." Emma let out a hazy giggle and looked as if she were about to tell a secret, "I love you, Gina." Emma covered her mouth and nodded punctuating her sentiment.

"You don't even know me, pet," Regina replied quietly, setting aside her rules in the face of the girl's intoxication.

"I do!" Emma insisted and nodded emphatically. "I know you better than anyone! I know what you want more than anything."

"I make no secret of my desires to kill that wretched Snow White, pet."

"No, not that," the girl sluggishly rolled her eyes and added, "What you _really_ want."

"What is it that you think I want more than my revenge dear?"

Emma lifted her hand and cupped the Queen's cheek. She looked her hard in the eyes losing all of the giddy dreamy drug-induced haze, and answered, "You want someone to see you. Really see you, and love you for who you are. I do. I know everything you've done, everything. I love you, Regina Mills. I love you anyway."

"W-why?"

The girl shrugged her good shoulder, "I know you didn't want this. You were pushed here, by your mom, Rumple, the King. Impossible, tragic, circumstances beyond your control. You are a beautifully complex, amazingly infuriating woman. I see all that you are, all that you will be and I stand in awe of you."

A tear slipped over the Queen's eyelash, and Emma caught it with her thumb. "Shhh baby, no need for that."

The tenderness of the woman's voice, the reverence in how she spoke broke Regina even further. In a moment of weakness, she crashed into the blonde laid out on the floor.

Emma caught the Queen easily as if this was something they've always done and held her. She tucked the brunette's head under her dimpled chin and soothed the woman's shaking cries.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Emma increased her protein intake, boosting her iron levels. Along with the healer visiting with her pleasant smelling paste, which Emma recently had discovered was a mixture of parsley and eucalyptus, her muscles seemed to be responding to the concoction, and she was getting stronger.

Since the injury to Emma's thighs, Regina has spent less and less time in her company and Emma was missing her attention. However when she did see the Queen, Regina wasn't her usual cool standoffish self, she was warm and caring. Tending to Emma's needs almost lovingly. Those moments the blonde cherished. There, of course, was a line that hadn't been crossed since the day Emma admitted her feelings for the brunette, and it was still known to the blonde that she was a prisoner. The Queen reminded her often as if she herself also needed the verbal reminder.

What changed the most was Regina's interest in Emma. In her past. In who she was. Emma, of course, gave the Queen half-truths and Enchanted Forest versions of her experiences. Emma felt like they were moving towards something new. She did admit to herself she missed the opportunity to prove her worthiness to the Queen, to satisfy the woman's need for control over her and every day that passed Emma grew more and more worried that perhaps that part of their relationship was at an end.

The Queen quietly kept a close eye on Emma's progress, and while the girl healed, she was enjoying her company immensely. It felt good to end her day with her pet. The girl was always so interested in happenings of the kingdom and what Regina did, and why. She was intelligent, opinionated, but smart about it and the Queen started to take the girl's council on many a subject. She would never admit it, but she was beginning to trust this peasant.

One evening, after a terribly trying day, she came into the library where Emma spent a great deal of her time reading. She ordered the woman to stand, Emma, of course, obeyed immediately. She prepared herself beforehand dressing in a knee-length burgundy petticoat over a black form-fitting corset. Her breasts were encased and pressed together impossibly high almost spilling out of the top. She wore black cotton leggings that hugged her curves in all the right places but would allow her to breathe during the session she had planned with her pet.

Emma took in the woman, how she was dressed, her look of determination and instantly felt unbridled lust. Earlier that evening Emma was taken to Roslyn for a touch-up and was bathed extensively. She now understood why. The Queen wanted to play with her toy and Emma was feeling both apprehensive and excited about what creative ways her Queen would use her. She was hoping Regina would see that she could provide her with pleasure and wished she would allow such an act between them. She desired the woman in every way imaginable, and she had an extensive imagination.

Regina left Emma in the center of the playroom near the fireplace and magicked her clothes away. She walked to one of the wardrobes and chose several items for her pet to wear and then startled Emma by magicking them onto her without a word.

Emma's torso was encased in a thin leather shirt, of sorts. The only part of it that was actual shirt was the shoulders and sleeves that came down mid-arm. The upper back and breast area were open, and the three buckles strapped around her ribcage held it together. It fit snugly and pulled her breasts closer, putting them on display in a very appealing way. Her excitement and the chill in the air brought her nipples to full attention.

The lower portion of her body was also wrapped in leather, the thin black chaps held her legs snugly, but the top part that hung low around her hips left her open for easy access in both the front and rear. The leather framed and hugged her muscular behind. Emma's core pulsed with anticipation of the Queen fucking her favorite toy.

"I understand you are feeling better Miss Swan. However, your injury will not be further damaged. You have my word as your Queen that I will keep your recovery on track." The Queen walked around her toy admiring the woman's form and assets on display. "That being said, I fully intend to make you cry this evening and will relish in your agony." She stopped in front of Emma grabbing her by the chin forcing her to look her in the eye and instructed, "Do not disappoint me by begging for mercy like a pitiful rat."

"Yes, Majesty. I won't disappoint you." Emma let her eyes fill with the longing and affection she felt for her Queen. She was uncertain if the dark woman could feel the emotions she was giving off or not, Regina's features were stone solid, and she didn't say a word. She just dropped her chin and humphed noncommittally in Emma's general direction.

Emma reached over to stroke her bracelet, as she often did when she needed to feel wanted by the Queen, and noticed that she no longer wore her proof of ownership. She gasped audibly and looked down at both of her wrists as if her fingertips were lying and she needed to see with her own eyes the adornment was indeed gone. Hurt filled Emma's eyes as she looked up at the brunette for answers.

Regina lifted an eyebrow in silent disapproval of Emma breaking rule number two, yet again. She suspected when she magicked them off of the girl, her pet would disapprove of the action, but to actually see the pain on the girl's face moved the Queen. It was a deep hurt that struck a chord within her, and she attempted to ease, "I haven't given them to any of my other pets, I assure you."

"You have another pet?" Emma asked worriedly.

 _She has never let you touch her. You are not good enough, and she has found someone else who won't break as easily. She has gotten bored of you already._ Emma's quiet self-loathing voices taunted her.

"None worthy of my mark dear." Regina chuckled as she thought of the pitiful boy she had broken in record time. His sniveling and begging for mercy grated on her, and she disposed of him after a few hours.

"But you have others…" Emma looked down defeated by the non-committal confirmation that the Queen had indeed moved on to someone else.

Regina stood in stunned silence as the jealousy poured off of the woman before her, it was practically tangible. Even though she had taken a boy to play with while her pet has been recovering, she did so more to distance herself from the emotional attachment she had started to feel towards her girl. It hadn't worked, and she regretted it as soon as he opened his mouth to beg.

She didn't want to dispose of the blonde, even though the thought had crossed her mind, but she felt as though she were losing the upper hand of the situation. She was feeling things for her, and that wasn't how this was supposed to be.

 _The girl clearly was out of her mind if she thought this was anything more than a pleasurable distraction from my royal life,_ Regina thought and rolled her eyes at herself for letting things between them get too familiar.

However here she was, standing before the sulking girl stewing in her jealousy, and she was actually, honestly, ashamed about seeking pleasure elsewhere! "He was not you, my pet," she tried to reassure the woman. "You are my favorite," she reminded the girl.

Emma's toxic thoughts got the best of her and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Regina huffed at herself and rolled her eyes internally at what she was about to do to put the girl's mind at ease. She grabbed hold of the woman's chin and lifted her face harshly until her watery eyes met Regina's dark brown orbs. She hesitated for just a moment then pulled the girl into a searing kiss that made the blonde groan in pleasure.

The kiss lasted for just a moment, but Regina felt the connection deep within herself, and she knew by the look in the girl's green eyes, she felt it too. She tried to shake off the feeling with little luck and proceeded to reassure her pet of her place within the Queen's life with chill-inducing honesty. "You sleep in my quarters, and sometimes my bed. I share my meals with you. You wear my mark, my crest. I allow you freedom and to be unguarded. You are mine Miss Swan. My favorite."

Emma saw the conviction behind those dark eyes swirling with emotion. She flicked her eyes back and forth between Regina's for a moment and then nodded silently. Her acceptance didn't stop the tears, however, and she sniffled back her upset.

"He was a pathetic sniveling rat that didn't deserve the quick death he got. I removed your bindings because they will be burdensome this evening for what I have planned for you," Regina further explained her actions unwittingly, and then silently chastised herself for feeling she needed to explain herself to the likes of this girl.

She did feel the need to explain herself though. She was put off by the blonde's pained look, that she may have been tossed aside for someone else. She wanted the Queen. It was obvious to the brunette that the girl wanted her to herself, and that thought oddly pleased Regina. The unexpected bout of jealousy stirred things within the brunette as well.

 _This entire situation is absurd, and you should rid yourself of this insanity once and for all! Love is a weakness, Regina!_ She quieted her internal struggle, and with a nod of acceptance from her pet, she continued to prepare the blonde for the night's activities.

She walked back to the toy chest and selected a collar that was thick and would fit the blonde's thin neck snugly. She grabbed a length of rope as well and walked back to her anxiously waiting pet.

She made the blonde hold the rope as she circled around behind her. She carefully swept back the woman's long blonde hair and enclosed the collar around the girl's neck. It was snug at the buckle's largest setting, and Regina tightened it a step smaller to make the woman feel the blood pumping through her veins.

She reached around Emma and grabbed one of her breasts harshly, relishing in the feel of the woman's soft curves. There is something to be said for having a female pet. She often didn't keep girls long. They tended to break so easily. _Not like Miss Swan though… This girl…_ Regina bit hard into Emma's shoulder blade suddenly, causing a surprised hiss from the girl.

Regina let go of the breast she was fondling and took the rope from the woman. "Put your hands behind your back girl."

Regina tied a slip knot and bound the girl's elbows together, then wrapped the rope around her forearms down to her wrists. It was tight but didn't restrict the flow of blood so Emma could stay in such a position as long as the Queen desired. Walking around the bound woman, Regina decided she would desire it for quite some time.

The harsh way her arms were pulled back forced her chest out and the way she was gasping for breath caused her breasts to rise and fall rapidly. The Queen raked her nails down the side of Emma's face, around the back of her neck and pulled her body to the Queen. She bit into the pliant flesh of her breast, sinking her teeth into the meaty offering made the girl cry out in strangled pain. Regina grabbed the abused breast, lifting it to bite the underside causing another cry from her pet. Several more bites and teeth marks and bruises were peppered across the pale chest of the Savior.

"Spread your legs Miss Swan and bend over," the Queen commanded coolly. Emma, of course, complied, quickly, albeit awkwardly. Regina steadied her by grabbing and holding onto the rope between the Savior's elbows; She slid her hand over the pale flesh of exposed ass, long ago healed. "Your forgetfulness to the simple rules I have put forth has been noted, Miss Swan." She punctuated her words with hard pinches to the sensitive flesh of the girl's cheek. "Every. Single. One."

Regina conjured a round wooden paddle with five large holes drilled into the face in the shape of an X. The paddle was made of durable oak and was three-quarters of an inch thick; the wood was stained a beautiful red-tinged mahogany color and was sealed with a high gloss finish. The piece was elegant and comfortable, not too heavy, but for its size, it was strong.

She pushed the girl to bend down further, successfully opening up her center to the cool air of the room and began to caress the wooden face over the skin it was about to abuse.

Emma struggled to breathe but did not feel lightheaded. The feel of the paddle rubbing against her ass almost felt like a gentle caress. It was soft and luxurious and Emma's sex pulsed with anticipation. If Emma were to admit to having a thing, spankings would be it.

"How many swats do you think you deserve for your continuous lapse of memory Miss Swan?"

"20 Majesty," she answered breathlessly.

Regina heard the girl clear enough but wanted her to speak up, so she swatted her ass good and hard before asking her to repeat herself.

Emma moaned loudly then repeated herself just as loud for the Queen, "25 Majesty!"

Regina, who had heard the girl's original number, smirked at the addition and decided to make an alteration of her own, "25 to each cheek sounds fair Miss Swan." She felt the girl stiffen up in surprise, but not a complaint was heard. Regina conjured a bench for the blonde to lean over, of course, it wasn't for her comfort, it was so the Queen didn't have to hold her up. Of course.

After situating her pet in place, she kicked her legs out to widen her stance. _I simply love how wet she gets for me,_ Regina thought to herself. "I desire you to count your spankings aloud Miss Swan, do you think you can remember to do that?"

"Yes, Majesty!" Emma choked out. The first blow hit, and she called out a loud clear "One!" Emma groaned between paddles as the Queen took her time, savoring the punishment as much as Emma was.

Emma called out "Twenty Fi-ive!" as the last blow landed and Regina plunged inside of her pet with two of her fingers mesmerized at the amount of desire the girl had already gathered in and around her slit. Round glowing red welts decorated the blonde's bottom; Regina dug her free hand's fingernails into the sensitive flesh and stroked in and out of the girl's dripping wet entrance. Emma hissed and groaned at the combination of pain and pleasure, and she wanted more, "P-please Majesty!"

"Please what Miss Swan? Please stop? I thought you were my good girl who never begged for mercy!" the Queen was quick to anger and ripped her fingers from the girl's wanton pussy.

"Please, Majesty…. _More_..." Emma panted, and the Queen's breath caught in her chest.

"More what Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a breathless whisper.

"Spank me, my Queen! Please!" Emma wiggled her ass a little to punctuate her desire.

Regina bit her bottom lip to try and contain the wicked smile she knew was spreading across her face when a thought occurred to her. "Before I do, tell me, Miss Swan, do you break rule two on purpose so that you will get punished?" When the girl did not answer, Regina pinched her hard on her inner thigh near her apex and Emma yelped, "Sometimes Majesty!"

"Oh well well well…" this new information coiled deep within her, and she felt her panties grow damp with an impossible amount of fresh desire. "My my... What a devious little girl I have, hmmm? When you say 'sometimes' do you really mean, 'most of the time?' I wonder?"

Emma stayed quiet until Regina pinched her inner thigh once more, "Yes My Queen!"

Regina chuckled with the pure joy she felt. "That's my girl!" She switched sides shaking her head, unable to lose the wide smile that was painted on her face. She commanded her pet to count and slowly doled out 25 strong paddles to the girl's pristine cheek.

Once she was done, she grabbed her pet by the hips and ground her mound against the girl's center. "I want to fuck you like this my pet, but the night is so young…" She knelt behind the girl and sunk her teeth into the sit spot of one dark red cheek, biting down hard until she felt it crunch in bruise. She ran her tongue up the moist inner thigh of her pet, savoring her juices.

Emma rolled her hips and groaned, she wanted to feel the Queen's talented tongue on her, she was sure she would completely come undone, and as if Regina could read the blonde's mind and took pleasure in denying her, she stood back up, pulling Emma with her to a standing position.

Regina forced the girl to walk back towards the stone wall and then attached a chain to the D ring of her collar. She magicked the chain up, yanking the woman against the wall. She was on the balls of her feet which caused her to rest her body weight against her back, pinning her bound arms between her body and the harsh stone. Emma winced in pain, but she did not whimper, and Regina smiled with satisfaction.

"You have pleased your Queen in insurmountable ways tonight my pet."

Emma could no longer see the brown of Regina's eyes, her pupils were blown wide, and it was as if they consumed the woman's iris's.

Regina lifted the chain that held the girl's neck, lifting her a few millimeters higher. "Can you breathe Miss Swan?" Regina asked in a velvety voice.

"Yes Majesty," Emma croaked out. Her face reddened with strain.

Regina created a fireball in the palm of her hand, and Emma's eyes grew wide. She smirked and magically smoothed the red fireball over her hand. It dulled into a bright blue flame that covered her hand like a glove. It, of course, did not burn the Queen; However, it did feel like hot candle wax to her victims. Wax that never cooled. Just perpetually burned wherever she touched.

The Savior didn't like fire. In fact, she was downright afraid of it. It was an irrational fear instilled in her at an early age, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold herself together this night. However, the hooded desire in her Queen's eyes hardened her determination.

Regina could see the fear in her pet's eyes and widened her smirk into a full-blown evil smile. _There's the fear… I knew I would find it eventually…_

"Now Miss Swan," she used the girl's chosen name as a way to comfort her.

 _Not that I care for her comfort._ She rolled her eyes at her incessant need to remind herself of that fact.

"This is going to be moderately painful dear. Know that it will not damage your skin and I fully expect you to cry out. It is encouraged, as a matter of fact. I want to hear you." A wicked gleam twinkled in the Queen's black eyes.

Emma closed her eyes and pooled her strength, she knew what the Queen desired, and she wanted to give it to her. "Yes, My Queen."

Regina took one of Emma's nipples into her mouth and gently suckled her; A deep moan rumbled within her pale chest. Regina teased the hard nipple with the tip of her tongue, and the girl's cries grew louder behind the tight restraint around her neck.

"Enjoy the pleasure while it lasts my pet, I am going to savor your agony for as long as I wish… your screams will be music to my ears." She ran her hand down Emma's hip and slipped her fingers into her wet folds. "I am going to come to the sound of your fear girl," with that said, she slid two fingers inside of the blonde, pumping into her with reckless abandon.

Emma closed her eyes and dropped her head back at the woman's intrusion. Regina inside of her felt like heaven, and her pussy greedily quivered, wanting more.

Regina lightly traced her fire covered finger over the pale collarbone of the bound woman, and the blonde hissed out in pain as the flame scorched her skin. The blue trail from Regina's finger left behind a pale glowing light on the blonde's skin for several seconds after she stopped touching the woman. Regina leaned in and licked along the painful mark as if she could consume the blonde's pain.

Regina pulled away her hand and licked her fingers clean of the woman's desire. As she did, she dragged four blue glowing fingers down the center of Emma's chest. Green eyes grew fearful once again and squirmed as she cried out. Regina's fingers were pushing into and scratching at the girl's flesh as she slowly dragged them down her breastplate. As she did before, Regina kissed away the blue marks on the blonde's skin and then looked up at her, surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks already.

 _It was not like Miss Swan to give into the pain so easily._

The girl's defiance from the other night came flooding back to the Queen, and she thought perhaps she had found a way to control the irritating feelings this girl stirred within her. "So I can punish you all I want Miss Swan, and you won't ever stop caring for me hmm?" Regina cupped her fire coated hand around Emma's breast and laughed as she screamed out in pain. "We shall see, won't we dear?" She cooed and licked the abused nipple with the flat of her tongue.

Regina used her free hand and unbuckled the first of the three that held the blonde's shirt in place. She slowly licked and bit at Emma's breasts as she unfastened the second, and as she unbuckled the third she circled her blue index finger around the erect nipple she just had in her mouth; the saliva sizzled off of the girl's skin. She traced down Emma's abdomen slowly burning her way towards her hip bone.

As Regina dragged her fingers down her abdomen, Emma started to pant as fear-induced panic set in. Emma could no longer control herself and began to twitch and pull futilely at her arms trying to unbind herself. Regina looked up into Emma's face and saw panic behind Emma's watery eyes. She had much practice pushing people to their breaking point, and she knew she is pushing the blonde too hard, too fast.

Regina tried to soothe the blonde by pressing her body up against the girl, pushing her cool fingers into the girl's hair and whispered comforting things to her. When Emma started to hyperventilate, Regina instinctively went to use magic to release the hold on the chain around Emma's neck, forgetting that her hand was still encased in the fire that has the woman unreasonably disturbed. As the magic passed through, a fireball engulfed Regina's hand startling the Queen and sending Emma into full-blown terror.

The blonde spiraled out and was suddenly crying thick juicy tears and Regina saw that whatever she was seeing right at that moment had nothing to do with the Queen or her creative punishment.

"I'LL BE GOOD!" Emma screamed. She saw the burly balding man in front of her holding her thin four-year-old wrist tight in his meaty, sweaty hand. She tries with all of her might to pull away from him, but he thoroughly outweighs the little blonde girl. She twists futilely against him as he drags her closer to the open flame of the candle. "This will teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you brat!"

"Please Mister! I'm sorry!" Adult Emma screamed as she tugged at her bindings, "I'll be a good girl!"

Regina stopped what she was doing, immediately realizing the girl is no longer with her. The blonde had been pushed too far, and she extinguished her hand completely before magicking the chain bound to her collar and the collar itself off of the girl. Emma was still gasping for air, and Regina quickly magicked the ropes, that secured the woman's arms, off of her as well.

She grabbed her pet by the chin and forced her to lock eyes with her. "I've got you, Miss Swan. Can you hear me?" Regina asked firmly. The focus returned to Emma's green eyes and the girl crumpled her features seemingly embarrassed by the loss of control. "I'm sorry!" she cried as she shook her head. Regina let go of her and Emma slid down the wall to the floor and hid her face from the Queen's view.

"Please Majesty, I can be your pet! I can do this! I'm sorry!" Emma pleaded with the Queen, and Regina stood up straight and shook her head at her in bewilderment. "I can! I can please you! Give me another chance!" Emma sat up on her knees and put her hands together and full on begged the Queen to keep her, to not get someone else, insisting that she was Regina's.

Regina looked down at this perfect creature, so willing to put herself in distress for the pleasure of her Queen. _How curious it was she wasn't begging for her life… It is as if that isn't a concern. Her concern is that she wants to be mine. She doesn't want to be replaced._ Regina knew past traumatic abuse when she saw it. She knew it all too well. She folded her arms around her ribcage as if to protect her body from the mere memories of her mother.

"I'm not getting rid of you Miss Swan. You have pleased me." Regina frowned as thoughts of her mother lingered.

Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"You have, pet. You mustn't worry, you are my favorite. You're my good girl, Miss Swan," she tried to reassure the girl as she had before. She recognized the fears of a child who had been tossed aside all too clearly now.

"I haven't!" Emma cried. "I couldn't handle it, and you're going to get someone else!" The look on the blonde's face broke a little piece inside the Queen, and she held out her hand to the girl, "Come with me."

Emma looked hopeful and clasped her hand in her Majesty's and slowly got to her feet. Regina led her to the back of the playroom, magicked off Emma's leather get up and laid her down on the bed. Emma shivered with her sudden nakedness in the cool room. Regina loosely tied the blonde's hands above her head; she doesn't want the intimacy of what she is about to do to the blonde to interfere with her own heightened emotions.

 _The girl mustn't touch me._

Regina magicked off her pants and undergarments and climbed up on the bed with the blonde, sitting astride her hips. She used her magic one last time and summoned an impressive leather-encased phallus and magically strapped it onto the blonde.

She leaned down to caress her pet's cheek, wiping away the tears. She kissed the blonde's damp cheekbone and cupped the opposite cheek with the palm of her hand. "You are mine Miss Swan. You are my good girl." She repeated the mantra as she kissed her way down the side of the girl's face. As she leaned in for another chaste kiss, Emma turned her head into the peck and met the lips of the Queen with her own.

Regina sucked in a surprised breath at the sudden intimacy but surprised herself even further by not pulling away. In fact, she leaned into the kiss adding heat to it. Emma moaned and pushed her tongue into her Majesty's mouth. Regina lost herself for a moment and fell head first into a fantasy where she was not the Queen, and she was not with a prisoner, but with her lover. That was how the blonde kissed her; with the passion and respect of a lover. She knew she shouldn't let herself feel that way, no matter what the blonde said, she was still the Queen's prisoner.

That thought sobered her, and she pulled back from Emma's embrace, stunning the blonde with an open hand slap across the face. She thought about how good the woman felt, how right, and she pulled her features tightly together and slapped the blonde once more.

She grabbed both of Emma's breasts, roughly kneading her plump mounds causing Emma to hiss out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Regina bit down on the side of one of the captured breasts, pinching the flesh to bruise between her porcelain white teeth. Regina leaned back, finding the tip of the phallus and impaled herself upon it roughly.

Emma groaned out as she watched in awe as the dark brown dildo disappeared inside of the brunette above her. Emma's pleasure surprised Regina, and she started to ride the blonde, bringing herself closer and closer to her own release. Emma bent her knees to give her some leverage so she could thrust into the beautiful woman bouncing on her pubic bone. The more Regina ground into the phallus, the more the base ground into Emma pulling the blonde closer and closer to climax. Regina met Emma's skilled thrusts, spurred on by the blonde writhing beneath her.

Emma's breathing quickened, and she crested her apex and cries out, "I'm going to come, my Queen! Please! May I come for you?"

The blonde's voice yanked the Queen out of her own sexual focus, and Regina saw to use this as an opportunity to gain the control she is continually battling herself for over this girl. "Not yet Miss Swan!" Regina rolled her hips and pinched the rosy erect nipples offered up to her.

"I can't hold on. You are too… too… Jesus FUCK you are so hot like this!"

"You can and you will Miss Swan, or you will never touch me again!" The Queen's voice was low and menacing, and Emma believed the threat to be a promise.

Emma's eyes snapped open, and she gathered her strength. Regina saw the focus change in the green eyes looking lovingly up at her. She was shocked at the amount of determination the girl put into the Queen's order. Regina doubled her effort bouncing onto the blonde's dyke, her own release had been all but forgotten, and her focus was entirely on her pet.

"You like fucking Your Majesty's wet cunt, pet?"

Emma growled. "Y-yes my Queen!" she acknowledged breathlessly, her pupils were blown wide with desire. Regina smirked and expertly rode the blonde harder. She suddenly climbed off the dyke, magicked the phallus off of Emma and nestled between her thighs in one swift move. She thrust her fingers deep into the blonde and Emma cried out in surprise, and satisfied elation as her slick cunt was filled to capacity.

"Now Miss Swan, come in my mouth," the command dripped with sex, power, and control.

Regina barely wrapped her lips around Emma's swollen nub when she exploded in her orgasm, releasing the warm liquid from deep within her covering Regina who relished in the satisfaction of pushing the girl to come so hard.

Regina slowed her thrusting gently and let Emma catch her breath. She magically cleaned and dried herself, Emma and the bed. She unbound her pet and magicked her pants back on then climbed up into bed with the girl. She kissed Emma's sleepy eyelids and whispered into her ear. "You are my good girl Miss Swan. You pleased your Queen so well." Regina reiterated the sentiment to try and make up for the issue they had earlier that night with the fire.

Everything inside the Queen screamed at her to shut up! _Her past issues are not your concern! Why must you coddle this peasant? She is making you weak Regina!_

Despite her self-loathing thoughts she continued to soothe the blonde and kiss her, whispering quiet praise of her pet.

A lazy smile crossed the girl's features, and she looked to her Queen hopefully. Emma suddenly remembered that she hadn't pleased her Queen. She had lost control of herself and failed to give her Majesty what she desired.

"I-I'm sorry," Emma stated plainly in a shaky voice. "I know I didn't really please you. I disappointed you." Her pale cheeks burned hot as they grew red with embarrassment, "I tried really hard to control it…"

Regina put a finger up to the girl's thin lips to quiet her. "It's okay, Miss Swan."

Emma pulled the woman's hand away, "It's not. I want to please you in every way. I don't want you to need another pet." Emma swallowed hard as she steadied herself for the truth. "The thought of someone else… near you… someone else touching you…" Regina met the gaze of the girl below her and saw the dark thoughts within her. Her jealousy. Her rage. Her potential for darkness. It made Regina shudder at the sheer magnitude of the girl's passion.

"You are my good girl, pet. You tried really hard to please me."

"Yes, but I failed."

"You didn't. You listened. I gave you an order, and you complied."

"Yeah, but I let my irrational fear ruin your pleasure, you know, before. You said you wanted to hurt me."

Regina sat up and coaxed the girl up to the side of the bed and magically dressed her in a nightshirt. She stood over the blonde and forced her to look up at her. "I want to hurt you, but…" Regina pushed a stray strand of blonde from the girl's face lovingly. "I want you to like it. You are the first pet I have ever had that has enjoyed my punishments. It pleases me greatly that you do." She cupped the blonde's cheek and caressed her thumb around her tender skin. "That wasn't the case tonight. This was the first time that it wasn't the case."

Emma's cheeks flushed, and she tried to look away, but Regina held her chin and her gaze.

"Where ever it was…" Regina's voice cracked with emotion, and she took a moment before continuing. "Where ever it was that you were… that was beyond your control. I don't blame you for that. You're still my good girl."

The words her Queen spoke touched Emma deep inside, and with a ragged breath she sighed and nodded her head in understanding. She took the offered hand and allowed herself to be taken off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

After an emotional night, the little blonde fell asleep hard and fast on her small pillow next to the fireplace. Regina laid on her side in her bed and watched the girl for some time. The light of the fire was dancing over the blonde's curled up body, and just before Regina succumbed to her unconscious, she wondered what happened to Miss Swan. With Cora as a mother, Regina can imagine some pretty horrific scenarios that would cause such a violent reaction in the girl. Images of a straight razor and her mother's disapproving scowl flicker through her mind. She pushed those thoughts away quickly and settled down to sleep.

Something roused the Queen from her sleep, something she wasn't quite sure she actually heard. She laid in her bed and listened to the quiet room and didn't hear anything more; Until she settled back down. She heard her pet whimper in her sleep. She shot straight up in bed and looked over at the girl. The pained expression on the blonde's face was barely visible in the dim light of the fireplace. Emma cried out in scared unintelligible mumbles, and the brunette slowly got up out of bed and hesitantly placed her bare feet on the cold marble floor.

Emma started to toss violently and screamed out in her nightmare. Regina suddenly understood why the girl hadn't let her suffer whenever she had nightmares. Regina rushed over to the girl and gently shook her. She tried to think of what the blonde had done for her during such a bad dream. She laid down the best she could next to the blonde and stroked the girl's head, whispering to her gently. "You are safe my pet. I'm here, and I won't let anyone damage you, you're mine." Emma curled into the embrace of the brunette and soaked in the care her Queen offered her.

"I'm sorry for waking you my Queen," Emma said after a few moments.

"Think nothing of it my pet. Are you alright?"

"If I say yes, will you go?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Yes," the Queen replied with a smirk. She waited a mere moment before adding, "But you have permission to come with me. Would you like that my pet?"

Emma's eyes sparkled with unshed tears from her night terror, and she nodded her head. The Queen got up and helped her up off of the floor, and the two settled down into Regina's large queen sized bed. Unlike all of the other times they had slept in the same bed, this time, Regina was the one who held Emma.

Emma's head rested on Regina's shoulder, and her lithe body circled the brunette tightly. Her hands settled over the Queen's tight abdomen, and Emma realized this is the first time she has ever actually touched Regina in such a way. Her fingers start to stroke the fabric beneath them which progressed into lazy circles over the Queen's nightshirt. Emma noticed that Regina had yet to say anything about the motion, nor had she made a move to stop Emma in any way. The Queen just continued her gentle caresses of the back of Emma's head, stroking her long hair slowly.

Once Emma's hands had properly warmed themselves against Regina's nightshirt, she moved them lower. Around the Queen's hip, Emma felt where the nightshirt was bunched up and her fingers discovered warm, smooth skin. Emma bit down on her lower lip to stop the sigh of contentment from escaping her as her fingers made their way back up the Queen's belly.

She felt the thin material beneath her cheek, suddenly aware of how close her mouth was to Regina's hardened nipple and her breath hitched in her chest. Emma tested the waters with what she would allow her to do, how far the Queen would let her go; her mouth felt dry as the gentle fingertips that circled over Regina's flesh turn into flat palm caresses and the woman had yet to stop her. Encouraged by the free reign she seemingly had, her exploration of the Queen's abdomen lead her to the swell of the brunette's breast. She returned her caress to a gentle fingertip touch as she lightly traced the underside. She held her breath waiting for when Regina inevitably stopped her. The wait was short as the Queen slid her own hand under her nightshirt and covered the back of Emma's.

Instead of removing the offending exploration, to Emma's surprise, and extreme pleasure, she guided Emma over the swell of her breast and squeezed her around the soft mound in encouragement. The Savior lost her breath in that moment, but when she regained control over her shocked fingers, she squeezed the pliable mound under her own power, pinching the Queen's nipple between her fingers.

Regina let loose a groan from deep down inside of her and Emma took the opportunity to lift the Queen's shirt and take her other nipple as a prisoner between her lips. She gently suckled the hard nub slowly. She wanted to savor every moment and make it last as long as possible.

Regina felt the reverence in the way the blonde was attending to her, and she started to second guess herself giving the girl permission to touch her.

Emma felt the Queen stiffen slightly under her touch and she took a chance and looked up at her Queen. She saw doubt, and panic, but also fear. She took one last swipe of her tongue over the single most perfect set of breasts she had ever seen in her life and looked up to her Queen.

"Majesty… I'm yours," the blonde stated factually. "But… You are My Queen… You're mine." Emma dropped her gaze and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall with the weight of emotions that statement brought forth.

Regina stayed silent for several moments battling the will inside of herself. This girl is everything I've ever wanted in a pet. In a subject. In a lover. In a partner. When she finally spoke it is quiet but definitive, "I am yours, Miss Swan."

Emma wanted to kiss Regina at that moment, but she knew claiming her in any way other than what she currently had would be pushing the brunette too far, too fast, so she lowered her head and went back to worshipping Her Majesty.

The warm mouth closed around her chilled flesh and Regina greedily pushed her breasts up into the blonde's loving caress trying to feel more of this impossible feeling. A low coil began to wind its way around in the pit of her abdomen, and she started to pant as the warm tongue flicked its way around sending sparks down into the bottom of her feet. The blonde's hand abandoned its station at Regina's breast and made its way down, digging her fingers into Regina's hip. The brunette spurred her on by groaning and bucking her pelvis as Emma's fingers traced her hip bone and settled down to explore over Regina's mound.

 _I need to feel her… I need to know for sure… if... she desires me…_ Emma plunged her fingers into the lake of desire just beyond Regina's modestly trimmed pubic hair. The blonde groaned into the breast in her mouth and circled her fingers around the brunette's slick hood.

Regina cried out in surprise at how good it felt to be touched in such a way, and her hands found their way to the messy blonde head, and she grabbed a fist full of Emma's hair tight. She allowed the blonde to explore to her heart's content then pulled the girl off of her and laid her flat on her back. Regina ripped her nightshirt off and magicked Emma's off as well, then climbed up onto the girl's chest pinning her arms at her sides.

"Do you like the way your Queen feels my pet?"

"Oh god YES, my Queen!" Emma exclaimed, overcome by the heady scent of her as the brunette rubbed her essence over Emma's chest.

"Do you wish to taste your Queen, Miss Swan?"

"Jesus fuck YES!" Emma practically shouts, "Please My Majesty!"

Regina does an impossible thing in Emma's mind and dips her own fingers between her lips; she gathered up a fair amount of her desire onto the tips and then brought them to her pet's mouth. "Taste my pussy, Miss Swan. Taste how wet you make your Queen."

Emma sucked the brunette's fingers into her mouth and groaned out in heavenly pleasure as the tangy taste of her Queen hits her tongue. Emma's hands reach up and grasp the thick cheeks of Regina's perfectly sculpted ass causing her to yelp in surprise. The strong arms of the Savior lifted the brunette and pulled the Queen's center closer to her mouth. "What are you doing Miss Swan?!" the brunette demanded.

"I want to please you, My Queen. I want you to fuck my face."

Regina considered the request and decided to give into her pet's desire. She knelt up off of Emma's chest and spread her thighs wide as she lowered herself onto the blonde's waiting mouth.

Using only her tongue, Emma parted her Queen and slid into her quivering opening. She groaned as Regina rolled her hips grinding herself into Emma's talented tongue.

"You've made quite a mess of your Queen pet, you best suck up every single drop." Regina slid her sex over Emma's mouth until the blonde wrapped her lips around her hard nub and sucked her deep into her mouth.

Emma's arms were freed when the Queen moved into position around her head, and Emma took this opportunity to slide her fingers up Regina's thigh and circled her wet opening. Regina leaned forward giving the blonde the access she silently was asking for and then gasped as Emma filled her.

She rolled and rocked against the blonde as the girl pushed her towards her climax. Just as she felt she would slip over the edge, she tried to pull away from the blonde, but Emma had her hip gripped with one hand as the other was vigorously thrusting inside of her. She was too close to her edge not to topple over. Fighting the blonde and forcing her to stop was out of the question. Her body bucked and jerked uncontrollably as her orgasm slammed into her. She cried out in pleasure as she threw back her head. Much to her delight, her pet didn't slow her ministrations, and she crashed into a second orgasm and shortly thereafter, a third.

 _I could ride this girl's face for the rest of my life,_ she absently thought to herself. The fourth and last orgasm she had was skillfully pulled out of her, the blonde beneath her came as well, and Regina finally slowed her hips and got up off of the girl.

Emma had an ear to ear satisfied grin on her face, and she tucked herself around Regina as she laid herself back down on the bed. "God you are everything," Emma sighed contently.

Regina's body spent, fell asleep before her incessant mind could reprimand her for allowing this girl to please her. She simply allowed herself the comfort for once in her life and fell asleep satisfied with her perfect blonde pet.

* * *

Several months had passed, and the Queen has never been seen happier around her castle. Her servants have started to grow accustomed to seeing their sovereign with a genuine smile throughout the corridors and in the gardens in and around her home. The Queen seemed to have little interest in her revenge, and she seemed indifferent to the inner workings of the search for her nemesis. Even the crackdown on the local bandits, in general, hasn't held the interest to her it once had.

She stood on the veranda off of her throne room, that overlooked her kingdom with a gentle, shy smile across her lips; She thought about taking her pet out to the annual jousting event Her Majesty hosted. She imagined the beautiful blonde would be rather excited to see such an event. She wanted to share her world with her girl. She had grown quite fond of seeing the joy in those big green eyes. She was also quite fond of being the reason for that joy.

One of the lead scouts entered the throne room and marched up to the Queen stiffly and saluted. "Your Majesty! A sighting of the bandit Snow White has been reported back! A village on the outskirts of the Endless Forest has been harboring and aiding the traitor princess. Their treachery will lead to an uprising, my Queen. Shall we eradicate them?"

Regina had only been half listening to the scout's report and finally turned her head to gaze upon him with her full attention when he cleared his throat and spoke her title once again. "Hmm? What dear?" she asked with a soft questioning look.

"The village bordering the Endless Forest. Shall we make an example out of them your majesty?"

"Yes yes, of course, that is Captain Horace's region? I am sure whatever he deems necessary is perfectly acceptable." She waved the soldier off and returned to her daydream.

She began to think about what sort of outfits she could dress the girl in for their outing. _I must summon a seamstress immediately! I would desire her in royal blue, something that would bring out her eyes._ The Queen hungrily hummed at the thought of something form fitting for her pet. _Perhaps not a gown. Something a little more fitting. Something similar to my black knights. Oh yes!_ The image of Emma in the tight dark outfit made the Queen ache for the girl.

She left the veranda and went off to find someone who could fetch her the seamstress at once.

* * *

Emma could hardly stand her excitement. Regina was taking her out on a date! Okay, not a date date, but out. Out and together! She had never seen real jousting before, other than at Medieval Times that one time, but that was staged. However, the turkey legs were amazing. This was an official royal event, and Regina was taking her!

The week previous, she was subjected to fittings and alterations of those fittings as the Queen got Emma's outfit just right. It was tight and showcased the assets Regina most desired, but it wasn't a dress and that pleased Emma to no end. _She chose this because she knows me. She understands and respects my preferences._ That was pure speculation Emma felt she needed to think of as fact, and as a fact, it warmed her heart. She was getting to Regina. She could feel it.

The day of the joust arrived, and the Queen was dressed in a large flashy navy blue, royal gown, fitted with silk and sequins. Her makeup was light, and her hair styled high in a tight beehive updo adorned with a platinum diamond encrusted tiara. Emma finished lacing up Regina's boots and stayed kneeling before her. "You are beautiful my Queen," Emma said with honest sincerity.

The brunette dragged her hand down Emma's chest over the loose frilly white cotton shirt. The neckline plunged and stopped between the girl's bra-less breasts, and if the Queen so desired it, she could reach in and fondle them on a whim. The dark indigo bodice hugged the midsection tight and lifted and accentuated the blonde's breasts in such a way it was as if they were on display. Her pants were thick layered leather. The outer layer was thin black leather with shapely swirls cut out in design, so the royal blue of the thicker legging underneath shone through with contrast.

Regina let her hand travel down and took the hand of her pet; She lifted her gown and slid it up her inner thigh. Emma's eyes bulged and looked Regina in the eye when she met nothing but her Queen's warm bare lips. She swallowed hard and dragged her knuckles over the Queen's soft fuzzy mound and let out a guttural groan. "Can we skip the joust so I can charge you with my lance, my Queen?"

Regina let out a hearty laugh at her pet's euphemism. "We may not. My royal attendance is mandatory my pet. Besides, I want to show you off a bit my pretty little girl." Regina pulled Emma in and kissed her solidly upon the lips. It was the Queen's favorite thing to do these past few months and the way Emma's body responded spurred her on.

 _Besides, it felt so damn good._

Emma's warm wet lips encased and greedily devoured the Queen's. "God are you sure, because your pussy votes to skip the royal joust in favor of a private showing," Emma spoke between kisses.

Regina smiled wickedly against the blonde, "I am certain my pet, my pussy does not get a vote dear, if she did, we would never leave this room."

Emma groaned, "That's fine by me," and slid her fingers around the Queen's hard nub.

Regina chuckled as Emma pouted when she removed her hand away from her hot molten center. "Come, pet. I have a surprise." She slowly licked her lips with anticipation of what was to come. She held out her hand for the blonde and led her down to the playroom. She opened the tool wardrobe and took out a set of small toothy clips and turned around towards the blonde who was standing behind her, head down, waiting patiently.

Regina slipped her hand into the girl's shirt and lifted out one of her perky breasts. She caressed the nipple to bring it to hard attention. She then slipped the clip on, biting its teeth into the soft flesh of Emma's stiff nub. Emma let out a gasp as the delicious pain sparked through her body.

Regina's eyes dilated, and she grabbed a handful of the blonde's fleshy breast. "You will wear these until I see fit to take them off, pet." Her hand reached in and grabbed the other and smirked at the state of stiffness her other nipple was already in. She bit the clip into the second nipple and watched as her pet's green eyes rolled into the back of her head and the girl let out a loud, exaggerated breath. Regina replaced the blonde's breasts back beneath her shirt and smirked at the sight of the hard peaks that stood out prominently.

"You are deliciously wicked my Queen," Emma hissed as she tried to focus on anything but the gentle ache in her sensitive nipples.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they arrived at the jousting event, the festivities were in full swing, and Emma's clamp distraction faded into the background. There were little stands set up around that made a makeshift marketplace that surrounded the main arena. Jugglers and performers showcased their talent between the stalls. Artisans and farmers sold their wares to the steady flow of people that paraded up and down the narrow canal.

Regina's presence disturbed the natural ease of her subjects, Emma noticed almost immediately. The black knights that surrounded the party brutishly pushed people aside which seemingly went unnoticed by the Queen. A short, plump man, Emma had seen on several occasions, was directed by Regina toward the artisans performing for her subjects. The man waddled off and deposited coin in the donations cup of each the Queen had pointed out.

Regina had her political smile pasted across her face as she waved and nodded to the few who were fawning over her, most of her subjects kept their distance and some, Emma noticed, were scowling and pointing in their direction. Emma's attention was pulled to the other side of the court where a fight had seemingly broken out, and Graham quickly whisked the Queen, and her party, away from the scuffle. They were escorted to their seats high above the arena which gave a perfect view of the festivities. Emma stood frozen taking in the sights of the sizable crowd with its deafening roar as the knight mounted horses sped towards one another.

A soft hand pulled at her guiding her to take a seat next to the Queen and Emma complied. She leaned over and spoke to the brunette privately. "Thank you for bringing me here Majesty. This is like nothing I've ever seen before." A pleased, genuine smile graced the Queen's lips, and she simply nodded in response.

Regina did her royal duty and addressed the crowd mid-tournament. She thanked the men who volunteered to show their talent in these festivities, and of course her subjects for turning out and supporting the local economy. She concluded her speech with a royal blessing for the harvest that year to be bountiful. The crowd's response was seemingly not to Regina's standard, and she gave Graham a quizzical look as she returned to her seat. Emma noticed Regina's unsettled glances to her chief of security and asked if everything was alright.

"I'm uncertain pet, but nothing for you to worry about my dear." Regina laid on a placating smile Emma had seen the Mayor sport on many of occasions, and she knew something was definitely up. She, however, decided not to push the Queen in public and nodded with a firm, yet obedient, "Yes My Queen."

The knights dismounted and started to battle one another with large broadswords; Emma watched their skill with fascination recognizing some of the moves her father taught her son.

 _Henry would love this._ The sudden thought brought a tear to her eye. One she quickly wiped away. However, she was not quick enough as the Queen had been watching her enjoy the show.

She leaned over and whispered to the blonde, "Are you alright Miss Swan?"

Emma smiled a pained grin and nodded. She tried to control her emotions regarding Henry, but it seemed the harder she tried, the worse it got. Her chin trembled, and she let out a strangled laugh at her own inadequacies.

The worried look in the brunette's eyes warmed Emma's heart but just reminded her of the Mayor which broke her resolve. She shook her head as Regina reached over and covered her hand.

"Are you in pain?" the brunette tried again, clearly aware there was something the matter.

Emma shook her head no and wiped away the tears that seemingly had no desire to stop falling, despite her will.

"Whatever is the matter pet?"

Emma huffed and sadly smiled as she looked out to the crowd. "My son would have loved this. I just miss him."

"You had a son? Is he dead?" Regina asked bluntly.

"No," Emma looked back towards the knights, "He is with his other parent."

Regina sat quietly and took in this new information about her beautiful blonde girl. "Miss Swan, you said when I first took you that you were here because you chose to be here, with me."

"I did, yes," Emma answered quietly.

"But you miss your child because you are here with me now?"

"Yes."

"You chose me over your son?" Brown eyes scrutinized the blonde's demeanor.

"It is a little more complicated than that. I had no hope of ever seeing him again when I was brought here."

"And now?"

"And now, well, there is a way I suppose." Emma looked away with guilt.

"But?"

"But it would be at a great cost."

Regina looked confused, and Emma decided to whitewash her explanation. "I don't wish to leave you. I'm afraid that when I have my son back, and I come back for you, it will be too late and you won't feel the same for me."

"You know nothing, Miss Swan." Regina pressed her lips together in a genuine grin, "My feelings for you could never be altered by time." Regina stroked the pale cheek of the Savior.

Emma smiled sadly, "May I think about it?" She was uncertain that what they had built here together could withstand the sands of time, soul mates and a lifelong blood feud.

"Of course my dear girl. Whatever you wish."

* * *

The carriage ride home was quiet with each woman lost in her own thoughts.

 _A child. Would she be concerned about his safety here? His safety with me perhaps?_

She looked over at the blonde.

 _No, she trusts me. Does she perhaps not have a say in his custody? I am queen. My rule stands above any law. If she desires it, I will move the heavens and earth to get it for her. If her child comes here, we would be… we could be… a family…_ The idea of having that unconditional love from not one, but two people stirred something deep inside of her. _And having a family to love in return…_

Emma silently stared out of the carriage window watching the trees slowly pass by; growing darker and darker as evening fell into night. _She is with Robin. Even if she wasn't with him, what is she going to think of me leaving her here now? Of taking her memories of our time together?_

 _You would give them back…_ Her mind taunted her.

 _What would my Regina think of what has happened here? Would she still feel the same once her memories came back? Would she be angry I left her?_ Emma circled her hand up into the Queen's beside her. _Who am I kidding? This is my Regina now. The Mayor is with Robin. The Mayor was never mine. This Regina loves me, I'm sure of it. This Regina needs me. This life… with her… it is everything I want._

 _Almost…_ She swallowed thickly as thoughts of her son's cheery smile flood her mind.

 _He is well looked after. He has the Mayor. He has Snow and David. He is happy._

 _And so am I._

* * *

The carriage suddenly stopped and pulled both women out of their self-reflection. The door to the carriage opened, and Graham spoke quickly and quietly to the Queen as she got out of the carriage first.

"I see. Give me but a moment Huntsman," she said and pushed Emma back into the carriage then climbed in after her. "I'm afraid duty calls my love, however I know not how long it will take." She pulled the blonde girl up onto her lap and kissed her softly. As they kissed, the brunette's hand slipped into Emma's shirt and lifted out her breast. Her abused nipple was well numbed in its torment. Regina broke their embrace and looked lovingly into the green eyes of her pet. "This will be quite painful dear." She removed the clamp and massaged the breast in her hand. Emma hissed out as the blood flow found its way back into the swollen little nub. Regina lathed the nipple with her tongue and sucked it gently causing the blonde to squirm and moan deliciously. She took her time with her pet's second breast, kneading, biting and teasing the girl relentlessly.

"I wish for you to stay in these clothes until I return. I will have the guard take you up to our room. You may wait for me there, or the library if you so desire. Once I am finished, we will resume what we have started here." Regina's eyes hood as she looked down over the blonde's body sitting on her lap. With a frustrated groan and one last quick kiss, the Queen goaded the blonde from her lap and then from her carriage and settled herself in order to handle her duty.

* * *

Regina's stony face stared at her chief of security and her general as the report they have relayed wrapped up.

"What shall we do, your Majesty?" Graham asked in a monotone voice that made her queasy stomach flip.

"I want the scout who initiated the orders and the two captains who blindly followed taken into custody for treason. I will retire now, and we will reconvene in the morning." Her general and his two lieutenants salute and leave the conference room. Graham bowed low and quietly excused himself as well.

Her knees grew weak, and she clutched the table for support. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe, she could hear nothing but the sound of her heart pound away in her ears. She took a deep breath and then all but ran up to her chambers where her little blonde sanctuary was waiting for her.

* * *

Emma stood on the far side of the Queen's chambers, and she felt a little more settled now that she was back in familiar surroundings. _Home_. That was definitely how she saw this place. It has been many months since she was brought here and she thought about how far she had come. How far she and Regina had come. The mere thought of the woman brought an instant smile to her face. She caught a glance of herself in the tall mirror next to the Queen's wardrobe and shook her head at herself. "You look like an idiot standing in the middle of an empty room smiling like an imbecile." _A happy imbecile. A happy content imbecile._ She giggled aloud to herself — _a happy content imbecile in love._

The doors to the main chamber flew open which startled Emma who whipped around at the sound. Regina came rushing in, and the lost look on her Queen's face instantly replaced Emma's smile with worry. "What happened? What is wrong?" Emma asked immediately. Regina ran to her and crashed into her waiting arms. It wasn't until those strong arms wrapped around her that she allowed herself to break down. "Majesty, you are scaring me, what happened? Are you alright?"

A few moments passed before Regina could find the words between her open sobbing. "They killed them. They killed them all!"

"Who baby?"

"My soldiers. They slaughtered an entire village claiming it was my order! Now my subjects believe it!" Emma stiffened at the implication, and Regina pulled back and looked up at the girl, her watery brown eyes pleading with her to believe her. "I would never kill ch-ch-children!" Thick salty tears ran over her cheeks as she fell into loud, uncontrollable sobs.

Emma wrapped her arms back around her, one hand rubbing her Queen's back, the other cradling her head. "Shhhh baby, I know you wouldn't." Emma rocked the woman and soothed her with a soft whispering voice.

After almost a half of an hour and Regina had control over herself once more, Emma guided the woman to sit down on the bed. She wiped tears away and listened to the Queen tell her how the scout had reported to her about some village that harbored the traitor, Snow White. She told the scout to let Captain Horace, who was in control of the security of that region, handle the vetting of information.

"The scout was a runner. He is the person that scuddles information back and forth between the base and the line, or between captains and their superior officers. This runner was a recruit, I don't know much about him, but I would never have ordered my men, no matter what they did to help that brat, to slaughter defenseless women and children. They killed the elderly, Miss Swan! They slaughtered the livestock!" Regina shook her head in complete disbelief of the situation. "My subjects believe their Queen capable of such a thing? How could they believe that?"

"I don't know my Queen, but not all of them believe it. Only the few that were already loyal to… uh... the uh, bandit Snow, right?" Emma felt conflicted about painting her mother as a bandit, even though, she did technically steal from the rich, and unlike that tree hugging douche Robin, Snow never gave what she stole away.

 _She is running for her life, and you've done the same thing._

The Queen gritted her teeth and seethed. "Ssssnow! This is ALL her fault! If she hadn't…"

Emma put her hands up, "Hang on, put a pin in that for just a second okay? What can we do to change public opinion?"

Regina let go of her anger faster than Emma had ever seen her do before and her face contorted into the cutest little pout and Emma had a hard time not laughing out loud. She didn't, but it was difficult.

"I don't know. She who will be pinned for the moment has spread lies about how I am Evil! I am sure you've heard them, they call me the Evil Queen." Regina humphed and rolled her eyes.

Emma licked her lips then to lighten the Queen's spirits said, "Yes but what they don't realize is your evilness is so delicious!"

Regina smiled and sank back into her pet's embrace. "Yes well, I save it all for you my pet."

"Yeah, that's because you are _My_ Queen." She kissed the crown of the woman in her arms. "Seriously though, what are we going to do?"

"Well tomorrow I convene with my army's general, my chief of security seems to feel as though we need to take precautions against an uprising."

Emma furrowed her brow at the idea Her Majesty's life could be in danger over this. "Okay, well what about addressing the public? Tell them you didn't do this. It was a mistake. A horrible, tragic mistake, but a mistake that was not your fault. What about the guy who's fault it is? Does he just get to go on being Mr. Happy-go-lucky?"

"The scout and the two captains will go on trial, but no matter what they say I have no choice but to execute them."

Emma's breath caught suddenly remembering where she was. _Right, no life in prison without parole here, it is innocent or the block._ "When is their trial?"

"I will be holding open court tomorrow."

"Does that mean in front of the public?" Emma looked worried, she remembered the looks on some of Regina's subject's faces today. _They were angry. Graham is concerned about a revolt._

"Yes. Why?"

"May I come with you? Please, Majesty?"

"Whatever for?"

"I… I just have a bad feeling and would feel better if I wasn't stuck in this room worrying about you. Please? I've never asked for anything, just this one thing!"

"Alright alright my good girl, you may come, but it will be dreadfully boring dear, and you will wish you had stayed behind in the library, I guarantee!"

"I get to see you in all of your glorious royal action? I sincerely doubt anything that involves you my Queen could ever be boring!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me don't you know?" Regina drawled and traced her finger down over the pink of Emma's lips.

The blonde smiled, "Everywhere?"

"Oh, yessssss!" Regina hissed.

* * *

Emma woke up next to her Queen after a restless night. Regina was clearly nervous, Emma could feel the emotional scent of the Queen's magic in the air around her. It reminded her of cinnamon. Before they went down to breakfast, she convinced her Queen to allow her to tag along during her meeting with her General and Security Chief.

"I won't be in the way. I won't make a sound. I just wish to see you work," Emma convinced with a warm smile under her pleading green eyes. Thanks to their son, she knew The Queen didn't stand a chance at saying no to that combo.

The blonde listened intently to Graham as he voiced his concerns at having the court open to the public. Regina made some valid points the blonde thought, but she still wholly agreed with Graham; The Queen's life was the top priority.

"After court, I will hold a briefing with the masses from the west veranda. Prepare any security personnel you deem necessary Huntsman, but I will be holding open court." Regina ran her fingers through the blonde's hair as she knelt next to the chair she sat upon.

"Now Terrance, I understand Captain Horace is something of a special case for you, but this egregious mistake cannot be overlooked. You know what must be done, I am not happy about it either but the nature and brutality of this crime…" Emma felt Regina's hand tremble as the Queen took a deep breath. "I need to be the kingdom's sovereign, General."

"My personal connection to the accused will not get in the way of serving Your Grace, nor my kingdom. Upon my honor Your Majesty." The deep baritone voiced man spoke his allegiance, but the sorrow in his voice was evident, and Emma wondered who this captain was to the man. _Will Regina think me talking out of turn if I ask her later on tonight?_

With their meeting complete, Regina dismissed the men after giving Graham instruction to start bringing in the public and retrieve the accused. The Queen was ready to get this matter underway, and Emma could see that the normally self-assured queen, was feeling apprehensive about this trial.

Once both men left the conference room, Emma looked up to her Queen and gave her a wide grin. "You've got this Majesty." She cupped her hand over Regina's and squeezed her. The brunette nodded and stood; pulling herself inward and projecting the ruler of the land. Emma sat in awe at the transformation. Her Queen beckoned her with the snap of her fingers and Emma jumped to her feet to follow.

She followed Regina down the corridor past the west veranda, and Emma heard shouting from a group of people gathered there. The voices were loud and angry, and Emma couldn't depict any one voice or any one statement. The mood of the people was that of mistrust and anger, that was for certain. Emma stood closer to her Queen as if she were trying to shield the woman from the anger of her subjects.

A hush befell the noisy room as their Sovereign entered. Emma fell into sheriff-mode almost immediately. That feeling deep in her gut was back, and she didn't like what she saw. There were about 100 people more than what should have been safely allowed in a room that size Emma thought to herself. She also noticed that there were guards posted every 10 feet around the perimeter of the gathered onlookers. For a crowd this size there should be double that — armed guards. It appeared as though the black knights had nothing but armor.

Four guards were standing behind the worse for wear accused kneeling at the front. It was apparent that those guards were there to handle the accused and not look out for the Queen as their backs were turned to the crowd.

Emma stood off to the side of the actual throne; however she didn't kneel, and Regina hadn't noticed either way. The Queen started off bringing to session her royal decree. She was eloquent and forceful in how she addressed the men accused. The two on the end, Emma assumed, were the ones who had captain status. They were much larger in both stature and muscle strength than the weeping man on the end. The captains of the guard were devoid of emotion to almost an eerie degree; their blank stares chilled Emma as Regina recited their atrocities. The scout, on the other hand, grew faint and made a show of himself during Regina's listing of crimes against the crown.

As Regina spoke, Emma noticed a dirty brown hooded person weave in and out of the crowd. It caught her attention because no one else was moving around. Most others were perfectly content with their position. No matter how or where the figure moved the person made sure to keep their hood down. They slowly made their way over to the far left side of the room and slipped between the gap of two of the guards spread far too thinly.

Everything else in the room faded away for the blonde, no sound no movement but the brown hooded figure. Emma finally got a glimpse of the stranger when their hood slipped back as they moved their cape aside. She saw the angry dark eyes of the stranger burrowing in on the Queen and Emma's stomach dropped out.

 _Assassin!_ Emma's mind screamed.

The figure drew up their arm and Emma saw the distinct outline of a crossbow. The blonde bolted towards her Queen tackling her in front of the crowd.

"What the HELL are you DOING?!" Regina's eyes were enraged, and her voice rang out clear over the crowd's gasps and murmurs.

"Just wait! Stay down and WAIT!" Emma commanded. She looked toward where the hooded figure was and jumped up off of Regina and looked around. She saw the figure weaving in and out of the crowd and Emma took a beeline straight for the edge of the crowd and shimmied between the guards and the wall to make it around just in time for the hooded figure to break from the back edge of the crowd.

Emma shouted and sprinted towards the assassin and got to them before they even knew they had been caught. Emma tackled the small frame of the hooded figure and disarmed them by kicking away the crossbow, straddling the person and punching whatever was under the hood hard and several times, until their body no longer resisted.

A pair of thick meaty hands clasped around her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. Another guard picked up the would-be assassin and removed the hood. A strange dark woman Emma had never seen before spat at the black knight. Emma was furious with the stranger, and with the dolts who were supposed to be protecting her Queen. "Check her for weapons, you idiots! She tried to kill the Queen!" Emma yelled at the guards.

Graham made it to the commotion first, "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of Emma, or the guards or even the woman assassin. He didn't care who answered him. He wanted answers. Now!

"This bitch just tried to kill my Queen!" Emma roared at him. She looked back at the seething dark brunette; the level of hatred and anger on the woman's face was shocking. Emma looked back at Graham, "Frisk her! Check her for more weapons. She had a crossbow! Do your JOB!"

Regina finally made her way through the crowd as Graham started to check the would-be assassin for more weapons and another guard came up and shackled Emma's hands together behind her back. "Unhand her!" the Queen commanded, and both guards who had hold of the lithe bound blonde let her go instantly. "Emma!" Regina was seething. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

With the approach of the Queen, the assassin started to struggle within the hands of the guards. "MURDERER!" She shouted. "THE HOUSE OF LOXLEY WILL HAVE VENGEANCE UPON YOU! YOU MONSTER!"

"Graham!" Emma shouted, "Restrain her and shut her the hell up!"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR PERSECUTION OF MY HUSBAND MY SON WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN IN THAT VILLAGE! HE WAS FOUR-YEARS-OLD! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN THERE!" The assassin roared. Emma knew at that moment the woman's child had been apart of the massacre and judging by the look on Regina's face, she knew it too.

"Take her away," Regina commanded to Graham and barked at the guard who had bound Emma, "Unbind my Savior you imbecile!" Emma blushed a deep crimson at her Queen referring to her as _her Savior._

 _If she only knew._

With Emma's arms freed she noticed an ache in her back and arm. She reached behind her arm with her other hand and felt pain. She pulled back her fingertips and saw blood. Regina's eyes saucered at the sight of blood on her pet's hand and spun the girl around to see the gaping bloody ravine that ran through the back of her arm and across her shoulder blade.

"Guards! Clear the throne room! Get me the healer! NOW!" Regina's voice boomed and echoed off the large room's walls. Eight very large guards surrounded the Queen and her Savior and escorted them back up to the back of the room. Regina saw the thick metal bolt that stuck out of the back of her throne as they passed by and she silently thanked any higher being for sending her this blonde girl. She would be dead for certain.

They made it into the corridor behind the throne room, and one guard stayed behind to block the entrance at the door. Another went ahead to scout the hallway. _Better late than never._ Emma thought to herself.

Regina stopped at the west veranda where the angry crowd still roared. She looked at Emma, "Go on ahead and meet Maggie up in our room. I need to address my subjects."

"May I wait for you here Majesty?" Emma's green eyes pleaded with her and Regina relented as the last time she gave in to the girl was the best decision she has ever made.

Emma hung back but could see about 300 angry people all shouting and carrying on. As soon as Regina lifted her hands to quiet them, they settled almost instantly, and Emma wondered if Regina had just used magic on the crowd.

"An attempt on your Queen's life has just been thwarted!" Surprised gasps from the crowd relaxed the blonde a bit, having the twin archers poised and ready on either side of the Queen helped a little too.

"As I was handing out justice for the atrocities against my people, an assassin slipped into the court and attempted to steal that justice from you all!"

 _Hardly an assassin, a grieving mother. Wonder if we should be concerned with an attempt by the father. The house of Loxley…_ Emma's brain started to spin.

 _No… Robin of Loxley? Like Robin fucking Hood?!_

 _ROLAND?_

Emma went back into the corridor and got sick across the floor.

 _Holy fuck I killed Roland! I killed that dimple-faced little boy! I killed him, and I killed Robin's wife! I'm still changing things here! My very existence is changing things here!_

 _All magic comes with a price dearie!_ Rumplestiltskin's mantra rang out in her head, and Emma realized she had to go home before anything else changed. She spilled the rest of her stomach contents onto the floor, and then everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

A long low resonance stirred her from the darkness. It was beautiful and sad both at the same time. Emma blinked her bleary eyes pulling herself from the unconscious that had gripped her suddenly. She was nude and surrounded by the heavenly scent of her queen. She breathed in the woman from the cushion below her. I'm in her bed. She laid there for another moment enjoying wrapping herself around that delectable scent and listening to the enchanting music that was coming from the other room.

When she did finally decide to move, she noted that her shoulder was encased in linen and had a dull pain that accompanied her rather acute headache. She sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled the dark satin sheet around herself and went to investigate.

She stood in the open door of the library and silently watched Regina sitting in the corner barefoot, in a long white sleep shirt that was bunched up around her bare hips and the Vitula between her legs.

She had her eyes closed and was bobbing her head and contorting her shoulders, moving her entire body to the music she created out of thin air. Her hair was in rare form, completely unbound and unruly, cascading down over her shoulders in a jet black waterfall of curls. Her face was so focused on what she was doing, her brows pulled tightly together and her bottom lip was firmly captured by her porcelain teeth; She was devoid of the thick mask of makeup familiar for the queen and Emma thought she never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

Emma's mind cleared itself of all clutter, completely enchanted by the music of her Queen. She stood, motionless and quiet and bathed in the magic the woman before her weaved. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the edge of the door she was standing in with a peaceful smile across her face. The bow dragged along a low string slowly signaling the end of Regina's concerto, and Emma opened her eyes to see the woman she loved sitting and resting her head against the neck of the instrument. Emma was uncertain if she should approach her, or if she would be intruding, so she stood still at the doorway. Regina took a deep breath and got up from the chair and placed the wooden instrument back in its corner for another day.

"You don't have to stop," Emma called to her Queen.

"I am queen dear. I don't _have_ to do anything."

"I mean, I wouldn't mind if you continued. You are truly breathtaking my Queen." Emma's lips curled up in a smile as she thought of on how many levels that statement was true.

"Perhaps another time Miss Swan. Let's have a look at you, shall we?" Regina strutted across the room and spun Emma around looking over the work her healer did to her pet. "Well, it looks as though you will survive this time, dear." Regina's attempt at levity fell short, and Emma could see the heavy blanket of concern that was not so hidden within the dark eyes of her Queen.

 _I don't want to leave her. How can I be changing things?! I barely ever leave this room! I made my decision! I chose her! I decided to stay here with my Queen! How can this be happening? Why does destiny or fate or whatever the hell keep fucking me over?_

Emma followed Regina back into their bedroom, and Emma felt a weight on her chest as she reminded herself this was not 'their' bedroom, but the Queen's bedchamber. She was leaving. She knew she had to. If too much changed… _Henry… him growing up without her was one thing. Him not growing up at all was completely different. She had to go. She was going back to Storybrooke where Regina wouldn't be her Queen anymore, but their son would have a future._

The brunette went to her mirrored vanity and started brushing out her hair, pulling it back into a high pony on her head.

 _I can't leave her here while she is in danger._

 _Oh god, I don't want to leave her here at all._

 _Roland is dead. DEAD! That little boy who could have grown up and done anything is gone. I HAVE to go back before anything else happens!_

 _Will the mayor hate me for leaving her? Abandoning her just as my parents did me for the greater good?_

 _Do you hate them?_

 _A little._

 _Well, they are heroes. This is what a hero would do. You are the Savior._

 _I never asked to be the Savior! I am being forced to sacrifice my life! Once again succumbing to the tides of destiny. No choice. No happiness. Not for the Savior. Not for Emma. Not ever for Emma! It's not fair!_

 _Life's not fair! I should be grateful I got this time with her. I should feel lucky to have felt her love at all! Even if it was for a short time, I felt loved by her. She loved me. I will go home and..._

 _And she will love him…_

 _No... be with Henry. You will have your son, and Regina will be happy! No one else needs to die for your happiness Swan._

She watched as her Queen sectioned off her long black hair and she met the longing gaze of the Queen in the reflection of the mirror.

 _She is happy now. She loves me right now._ Emma's eyes start to swell up with unshed tears under the crippling weight of her sorrow.

 _That is what you are changing…_

Emma tried to swallow the orange that was lodged in her throat, and a small sob escaped.

 _If I have to go back if I have to sacrifice my happiness, sacrifice having her… for them… again… giving up my life... She has to be safe. I am NOT going to travel through time just to find out the curse was never cast because her idiot guard didn't protect My Queen! I am not going to wake up some fucking princess somewhere with no Regina and no Henry! That is not fucking happening! Fuck anyone else who dies because I'm here, let them all burn I don't care! I am not living in a world without them!_

 _Convince her to listen to you… Graham was a huntsman for christ sakes. He had no business being her head of security or sheriff of Storybrooke for that matter! He got both jobs because she controls his heart and he does her bidding! Not because he is qualified! Teach him to be better._

"Miss Swan, is everything alright?" Regina had been carefully watching her pet for the last moment or two as conflicting emotions, mostly sorrow and agony, passed over her little blonde Savior. She tied off the end of her long braid and turned and walked over to her pet.

"No Majesty," Emma whispered. "I could have lost you today."

"Yes, but you didn't my little Savior." She wrapped her arms around her pet and smiled in her contentment.

"I-i-if I had stayed in the library today…" thick juicy tears fell down pale, sharp cheekbones.

"Hush now pet, let's not get so upset over couldda wouldda shouldda's, hmmm?" The dark woman brushed it off and reached up to secure the sheet that was wrapped around her pet a little more snugly in an attempt to comfort her.

"No!" Emma spoke firmly. "You would have died! That is not an acceptable thing to me Majesty! I can not be… I can not follow you around every day all day, and I need to know you will be safe!"

"I am perfectly safe pet, fret not," the Queen chuckled and turned to walk back towards the wardrobe to fetch the girl some clothing.

Emma grabbed her arm and spun her around. "No!" She said a bit more harshly, "NO! Today could have been avoided! The security I saw today was seriously lax! That woman should NEVER have gotten in past the front door with a weapon! Your guards were not even armed! There were far too many people in that little room for you to be safe! It is unacceptable!" Emma closed her eyes when she noted the stunned look on her Queen's face.

She let the sheet slip from her form and placed her hands on either side of Regina's face and pulled her in pressing her forehead to the brunette's. "Please please, please Majesty! Allow me to speak with your head of security. A few minor changes could have prevented today from happening my love. Please? Please, Majesty?"

Regina saw the passion within her pet's green eyes and scrutinized over the argument her Savior just put forth.

 _If she doesn't do this, I can NOT go home. I WILL not go back! I will not leave her in the hands of these idiots. I don't care who else dies! I will not leave her here! Not unless she makes some seriously fundamental changes to her security! I will not go back to the future to find out she died because I wasn't here. No! No! No!_

"I hear you my pet. I can see this is important to you my love. I do owe you my life…" _I owe you my life in more ways than one my Savior._ She looked down, deep in her own thoughts and Emma couldn't quite read the expression on the Queen's face. "We can discuss some changes, you and I, and I will relay any changes I deem necessary with Graham."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "That's acceptable Majesty. Thank you!"

Emma rubbed the pads of her thumbs over the soft skin of her Queen. "Please please just promise me you will take these precautions seriously. You are SO important!"

"Of course I am, I'm queen!" Regina quipped with a smile.

"You are so much more."

Regina's smile faded as those words fell from her girl's lips. Emma kissed the brunette's forehead and breathed in her spicy scent.

Regina was taken aback by the girl's bold statement. A statement that meant so much. A statement that touched deep down inside of her and warmed a place she hadn't realized had grown cold. She was uncertain as to what to say back to her pet, so she cleared her throat and ushered the nude blonde toward the wardrobe. "Alright, let us get dressed and go discuss what's on your mind then shall we Miss Swan?"

"May I have maps and schematics of the castle Majesty? I don't really know the layout, I've only really been in these couple rooms," Emma asked as she put the clothing Regina gave to her on over her thin frame. She saw the hesitation behind the eyes of the Queen and added, "Trust me Majesty, I care only to keep you safe."

Regina nodded her head, "I do trust you my pet." She punctuated the sentiment with a warm smile.

The Queen complied with all of Emma's requests. She listened to the suggestions of her pet and was moderately impressed with the girl's ideas. Emma started asking her questions she did not have the answers to and she decided to bring in Graham so the girl could better explain herself and get the answers she needed to make informed decisions about her Queen's safety.

Graham came into the conference room where Emma and Regina had spread out reworked schematics along the table top. The blonde was pointing out something on a map of the east gardens to the Queen who was nodding in agreement. As soon as Regina noticed the man she greeted him with an open fresh smile and the blonde stood upright, silent with her eyes lowered knowing not to initiate conversation with anyone other than her Queen. "My savior has some questions for you Huntsman. Pet, you may speak dear."

Emma quickly threw several questions his way about procedures and schedules, and he started to get defensive even though she was not attacking his methods in any way, she was merely trying to get a fix on how things were run. He instantly started to protest reminding the queen this peasant is a prisoner who can not be trusted with such highly classified information about the day to day workings of the Royal Guard.

"Need I remind you, Huntsman, there was an attempt on my life today, and the only reason I am still here is because of this peasant! You failed me! You are lucky you are not on the block with the rest of them!"

Emma swallowed hard as the tension in the room thickened and the air around the Queen filled with cinnamon and crackled with emotional, magical discharge. "Alrighty then!" Emma cleared her throat. "Shall we get to work?" Emma's stomach growled, and she blushed shyly.

"You two work, I'll have them bring us up supper." Regina kissed the blonde's head before leaving, "Well done tonight my pet. You never cease to amaze me."

Emma's face splits wide with a smile, and her heart swells up with pride. _I impressed her! I did so good!_

* * *

Once Emma was completely satisfied that Graham understood and would take care of her Queen while in her absence, they concluded the impromptu security meeting and headed back up to the Queen's bedchamber.

Regina noticed her pet's mood grow more and more sullen as they walked the halls and chalked it up to it being such an emotional day for the girl. Herself as well if she was being honest. She had intended on playing with her pet and thought about it as she watched the girl take command over the Huntsman. She can control when she sees fit, but yet she yields to her Queen so thoroughly. It was a surprising turn on watching the girl turn her chief of security into nothing more than an agreeable lap dog. She wanted to reward her pet for her valiant effort that day in coming to her rescue as well as single-handedly capturing the assassin.

However, the sullen blonde was confusing her. She had praised the girl, but yet she is upset for some reason. She reached back and grabbed the blonde's hand as they walked which got a surprised eyebrow lift from her girl, but she remained quiet.

"I wanted to inform you… I mean… I wanted to… ease your mind… or... Um… just… let you know, I suppose…" Regina rolled her eyes at her own ridiculous stumbling. _Just spit it out already, you are queen stop being so nervous it is beneath you Regina!_

"Majesty?" Emma questioned.

"I wanted to inform you that I've given it some thought and decided that if you decide to bring your son here, I mean… if that was something you wanted, pet… I just… wanted you to know that would be something I would want as well. I…" She stopped in the middle of the corridor and lifted the girl's chin to meet her eyes. "I don't want you to think you need to choose, nor do I want you to think that isn't something I desire. It is. Children that is. I mean…" she broke the gaze of the girl and looks down. "I can not bear children of my own. It was a conscious decision I made rashly, and I've regretted it every day since." She pushed down the sorrow that began to make its way up at the hard memories and cleared her throat. "A family would make me very happy Miss Swan. Do you understand?"

Emma stood shocked and tried not to feel the knife, that was embedded in her heart, twist slowly. "I understand Majesty. Having a real f-family with you would make me happy as well."

 _There's the twist… and breathe…_

A wide smile spread across the Queen's face, and she continued down the corridor hand in hand with her Savior.

She led the gloomy blonde inside of their room and clicked the door closed behind her. "How are you feeling Miss Swan? Are you sore?" She came up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around Emma's midsection. She was sure the girl's sour mood was to do with the child, but perhaps she was mistaken.

"A little," Emma replied softly and sank into the Queen's safe embrace.

Regina licked her lips as the fresh scent of her girl surrounded her. She let her hand slide up to the woman's breast and lightly pinched at her nipple through her cotton shirt.

"Not too sore for that Majesty," Emma said with mirth then gasped and groaned as the Queen pinched harder at her thick, stiff nipples.

Regina conjured a thin collar and instructed the girl to kneel. She circled the blonde as the girl complied and swept back her silky curls to reveal the long neck of her pet. Emma had her head bowed and gave herself over to her Queen completely which made Regina's sex pulse with anticipation. She affixed the collar snugly around Emma's neck and clicked a sturdy leash onto the D ring of the collar and pulled it taught. She wiggled her fingers and magically removed her pet's pesky coverings and sighed as she looked down upon her pet's pale expanse of skin littered with the Queen's dominance.

Sweet bruises, welts, and bites scattered along her chest, abdomen, and thighs in varying degrees of healing. Her marks upon her pet read like a book of her authority over the girl and of the blonde's willing submission unto her.

"Since you have pleased your Queen this day, I have found it reasonable to grant you a request. What shall it be my girl?"

Emma didn't hesitate in her answer she knew exactly what she wanted. "I wish to serve you this night, Majesty."

"Dear, you serve your Queen every night."

"No, I wish to be allowed to care for you, Majesty. I wish to worship at the altar of your body and completely give myself over to your pleasure."

Regina's breath caught in her chest as the words her pet spoke hit her. She cleared her throat as she shook off the feelings the blonde's words stirred up within her. "You have certainly earned the right Miss Swan."

Emma kept her head bowed, and a tear breached over her lid and slipped down her cheek.

 _This is the last time I will make love to her._

Regina circled her pet and sat on the edge of the bed. She silently tugged the leash and Emma complied with the command by crawling over to her new position. The Queen extended one of her boots for her and Emma immediately went to work to unlace the covering. As she slid the leather down, she laid kisses in a trail that led from the Queen's thigh to the top of her bare foot. She did the same to the other and then, as she had done several times before, proceeded to work the brunette's tight muscles of her feet until they were like soft butter in her hands.

Regina groaned as Emma worked, noting this massage felt different than the others had been. The girl's movements were slower, more deliberate, careful even. She watched as the blonde head bowed down and kissed her feet paying attention to each of her toes and covering the entirety of the tops with slow feather soft kisses. Once the Queen could no longer stand to sit and watch the admiration and submission any longer, she stood pulling the leash up silently commanding the girl to stand.

When Emma got to her feet, her Queen gave permission to loosen her bodice and remove the remainder of her clothing. Emma did so with the same deliberate movements as she had caring for the woman's feet. Every touch she savored because she knew these would be her last. She followed the Queen's command as she peppered soft kisses down her bare chest and was gently led to one of Regina's strained nipples. Emma wrapped her lips around it and groaned out as she hungrily drew in the hard nub.

Her hands splayed out and slid around Regina's ribcage trying to feel as much of the soft skin as she possibly could. Her fingers slowly made their way down and untied the back of the Queen's leather pants. They slipped down the back, and she gripped Regina's plump ass and pulled her closer eliciting a gasp and a hip roll from her Queen. Emma lifted the brunette into her arms, guiding her to wrap her legs around her hips and walked them back to the bed. She gently laid the woman down, and as she ground her hips into Regina's center, she kissed her full on the mouth.

The girl was passionate and delicate in how she touched her Queen and Regina pulled the leash hard as she kissed the girl back. Emma broke the passionate embrace and pulled back to focus her eyes on her Queen. "You are my everything Majesty."

Regina stilled her hips and cupped the blonde's tear-streaked cheek. Her thumb traced the swell of the bottom of her lip and green eyes watched as her dilated dark eyes took in every curve.

"I wish to come in your mouth, my sweet girl. I want to feel these soft lips worship their Majesty." Emma crashed into her Queen and greedily captured thick dark lips. She reluctantly pulled back once more, and she looked intently at her Queen before heeding her Majesty's command. "I love you."

Regina pulled the girl to her and whispered into her ear, "I know my pet, I can feel it as if it were tangible, your love wraps around me and keeps me safe. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut tight as her heart broke in that moment. She didn't need to hear the words back from her Queen. She could feel exactly what Regina had described, the brunette's love enveloped her and kept her safe. Emma wanted to stop time and feel this forever. She tucked away her agony and made love to her Queen one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma stirred from her sleep when the body she was cuddling rolled over. She looked out the glass door of the terrace, and it was the dead of night.

 _Now or never Swan._

She very carefully got up from the bed and quietly dressed herself. She reached behind the headboard of the bed and pulled out the dream catcher she had made months ago when she first learned this spell. She hid it away for when she would need it and was grateful that when she made the decision not to go home she hadn't destroyed it. She's wholly uncertain she could stay another moment and hold her resolve. She stoically stood over the bed holding the round object in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

 _Just do it. Do it now or you never will._

She waved her hand over the circle and cast the spell. The wood of the outer shell began to glow with a soft green light and a ghostly beam shot into the head of the sleeping brunette. Several seconds went by, and then the light withdrew itself and pulsed a golden glow over the wooden circle before fading back into darkness.

She felt a tight grip in her chest, and she shuddered as she struggled to take in a breath. She closed her eyes and moved her feet towards the terrace. She quietly opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. She looked back at the peaceful face of her Queen bathed in the moonlight, knowing this would be one of the last peaceful nights of sleep the woman would have for some time. With a second of hesitation, she closed the door behind her and poofed herself from the terrace to the tree line on the far side of the valley.

She ran through the woods, tears blurring her vision, and she tripped and fell face first into the forest floor. She let out an anguished cry into the night, and anyone in the vicinity that would have heard her would have thought it was a wounded animal. For that was what she was; her wound was a broken heart. It was a pain like she had only felt one time in her life before... _The day her son was born._

Sure she could give the Queen back her memories, but she feared the truth. Regina would never forgive her; for giving her a taste of true love and acceptance and then ripping it away like so many have done before. No. This goodbye was final, and Emma knew it. The Mayor may understand her reasons why, but she will never forgive her.

 _Neither will I..._

Emma got up and tucked away her pain; she had a mission. No more messing about. Rumpelstiltskin and then home. She traveled quickly and made her way to the imp's castle by early the next afternoon. Saying he was surprised to see her was an understatement.

"Well I thought you were surely dead dearie!" the imp said with a giggle.

"Not yet," Emma replied mirthlessly. "I just want to go home. Were you able to find a way?"

"Um. No," he said and shifted his eyes with guilt.

"NO?" Emma shouted, "What do you mean NO?"

"The only way to recreate the portal back to your time frame would be for the original caster to wield the wand. You don't have magic now do you, dearie? Then I'm afraid it won't work!"

"I have magic. I am The Savior."

"The Savior that breaks my curse? Hmmm… yes yes… that will do." He held his index finger to his lips as his wide green eyes scanned the thoughts within his head, "Yes… Follow me, dearie."

Emma followed the imp as he took her down into a back room where he had an elaborate laboratory for his potion magic erected up in the corner of the large empty room. It was similar to Regina's set except for it being much more in-depth and complicated looking.

"We need a potion to make this work?" Emma asked curiously.

"No no dear, the potion is for me, I need to forget you were ever here, otherwise…" a maniacal smile crossed his lips as he covered his mouth with his hand, "Uht oh!" He then broke out in a smattering of insane giggles that made Emma roll her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Hurry up, every second I'm here things change."

"You've been be-bopping around here for half a cycle. Another half an hour won't kill you, dearie." He started pouring liquids and lit candles to heat them.

Emma dropped her head back and sighed and went to sit on the floor next to the table.

"Where's your one-handed friend?" the imp asked trying to fill the silence.

Emma humphed. "That asshole is long gone. Left me to die," she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall.

"I hate to say it dearie, but I'm not surprised. Once a pirate, always a pirate!" He giggled to himself enjoying his own wit.

Twenty minutes later, in virtual silence, she sat on the cold stone of the floor; suddenly the door in the other room slammed open, and Emma heard her Queen's voice ring out for the imp.

"You can't tell her about me! She has to stay forgetting the shit she's forgotten, the future depends on it, you got me? If she remembers, I will never break the curse!" Emma yell-whispered to the imp and then ducked behind the table as the Queen made her way into Rumple's laboratory.

"Do make yourself at home dearie, you know how I love uninvited guests."

"I'm having a problem that I need your assistance with Rumple."

"Well do let me drop what I'm doing to assist you, dear," he replied with snark.

Emma pressed her body against the counter and held her hands over her mouth preventing her from crying out in her agony. _Of course, she noticed! How could she not overhear rumors of an assassination attempt? That's kind of big news._

She sat with sorrowful tears streaming down her face and listened as Rumple wove some epic lie to cover her memory loss. "Clearly there was magic at play during the attempt on your life your Majesty."

"I demand that you fix it!" she commanded. The imp held his hand up to the woman's head and concentrated.

"I'm afraid I can not, dear. Fret not though. I'm sure it will come back to you... in time. Until then I can assure you nothing of importance has occurred that you haven't already heard about," he flourished with a twist of his hand in the air.

"Well that is decidedly unhelpful imp," the Queen said with a pout. "Alright, well I'll leave you two alone to get back to whatever it was you were doing," she stated poignantly and winked before she turned to vacate the castle.

Emma's blonde head poked up from behind the counter when she heard Regina's heels click away and she caught a glimpse of her Queen sashaying through the exit, and it felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. Again.

"Thank you," she whispered and wiped at her damp cheeks. Rumple went back to his work and was soon finished. Once he was, he led the blonde to his crypt. He handed her the wand and held his potion up to his lips.

He paused and dropped his hand away from his mouth. "Tell me, dearie, does my son forgive me?"

"He does. Eventually," she said sadly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," she turned from him and started waving the wand recreating the portal to go back to her future.

"Tell me!" he demanded and grabbed her arm.

"It makes no difference, you have to take that potion, and I have to go back home!"

"If it makes no difference you'll tell me, and you'll tell me now!" he demanded like a child having a temper tantrum.

"He dies alright?" She saw the shock and horror in the man's eyes and instantly regretted her delivery of the news.

"Now that I know, I-I can change it... I can save my boy..." the imp sputtered trying desperately to think of a way to prevent this outcome from happening.

"I'm sorry. I loved him too, alright? He is, was, the father of my son. He died a hero. He died saving the people he loved. Don't take that away from him! Take the potion!" She saw him take the vial to his lips and down the liquid inside and as the man swallowed she tightened her grip on Regina's memories, jumped into the portal, and it instantly closed behind her.

The imp stood in the quiet of his crypt and shook his head, "What the hell am I doing down here?"

* * *

Emma landed hard with a huff on the dusty floor of the barn; Her cell phone buzzing nearby. She rested her head on her folded arms and just laid there, centering herself. She gripped the wooden circle of the dream catcher in the palm of her hand.

 _I'm back._

After a few moments, she got up bent over and picked up her cell phone then made her way to the car she and Killian left near the barn and made her way back to town towards Granny's.

She got out of her car and opened up the door to Granny's; Snow and Charming were standing at the counter with her little brother talking to Ruby. During her time in the Enchanted Forest, she lost a significant amount of weight, her time in captivity within the Evil Queen's jail had cut her down 15 lbs easy, and during her time with the Queen, she hadn't gained much of it back. She had bruises on her neck from her collar from the previous evening along with hickey's and bite marks up and down her throat. She had scrapes that covered her arms and cheek from her spill in the woods, and her hair was tangled and an unruly mess.

 _Meh, I've looked worse._

Snow gasped and ran over to her daughter, "Emma! What happened to you sweetheart?!" followed quickly by a concerned David, "Emma you look terrible! What happened?" Snow handed the boy to her husband and opened her arms to her daughter whose face crumpled into teary upset at her father's assessment of her current condition. "It's okay sweetie. Mom's here. Everything is going to be okay."

It was over her mother's shoulder that she saw Regina sitting at a booth curled up in Robin's arms. Henry sat across from them and was telling them a story by the look of his hands flailing about. Regina was laughing at whatever it was, and she looked…

Happy. They looked like a family. _The family she always wanted._

 _Aaaaaannnndddd TWIST the knife a little more….._

It was in that moment seeing the love of her life in the arms of her soul mate that Emma decided she wasn't going to interfere with the Mayor's life. Her Queen was happy, with the family she had craved.

She shrugged off her mother suddenly and mumbled, "I'm fine. Really."

"Emma!" Snow's eyes were large with shock as she got a closer look at her daughter's gaunt cheeks and bruises. "You are not fine!"

"Can we go? I just want to go home. I need to take a shower. I just need…"

"A sandwich!?" her father helpfully suggested. Both women gave him a sharp glare, and he wisely put his hand up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Snow, take our baby girl home, I'll order us something to go, how does that sound?" he soothed, his clear blue eyes pleading with the women to let him off the hook.

The commotion by the door grabbed the Mayor's attention, and she saw her friend and mother of her son standing over by the two idiots looking properly horrible. She gasped at the sight and got up from the booth, "Henry stay here," she commanded absently then quickly rushed over to the Charming family discussion.

She pushed passed Snow and instantly attempted to take Emma's cheek in her hand to pull the blonde's gaze to look in her direction. Emma flinched at the attempted touch, and Regina stopped the momentum of her hand immediately. "Emma! What happened? Did Hook do this to you?!"

"No. I'm fine. No." She shook her head and tears started to brim once more, and she looked over to her mom, "Mom please, I just want to go, can we just _go_?"

Regina was put off by Emma's recoil from her, and she looked over the woman carefully. _Is that a sleep shirt from…_ "Emma? Where did you get…"

Henry, who saw his mother's by the door came over and pushed passed the Mayor cutting her off. "Mom! Are you okay?" In his worry, he instantly crashed into her wrapping his teen-aged arms around her. "You were gone for just a minute! What happened?"

Emma wrapped her arms around her son and spun them away from the small crowd of family, and held him tight. She kissed his temple and whispered, "I'm okay, kid." She breathed in the scent of him and sighed, "I missed you." She turned her head and looked to her mom with pleading eyes. Snow took the hint and ushered the blonde out of the diner.

Henry, needing to feel like everything was indeed okay, hugged his brunette mother. "What happened to her mom?"

"I don't know darling, but knowing your mother, she won't tell us until she is ready to." She turned her son around and walked back over to their booth.

* * *

Emma stood in her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _Alright! So I've looked WAY better…_

Her fingers touched the fresh hickey's on her collarbone, and she took in a staggered breath and let the tears fall once more. She rolled her eyes at herself and the headache she was sure to get once her crying fit was over. She removed her shirt, and she got a whiff of cinnamon that was distinctly her Queen and she dropped to the floor. As she did, she held the shirt to her face and let go of her emotions and wept.

 _You knew this was going to be hard…_

 _I didn't think it would be this hard! She looks exactly the same! She was with me last night, and now he has his sappy tree hugging paws all over her!_

 _She was with you 30 years ago, and she doesn't remember!_

 _(…)_

 _She is happy Swan. Let it go!_

 _I caaaaaan't..._

 _You can and you will because you love her… Just take some time and stay away from her._

Snow could hear her daughter sobbing through the door and paced the hall deciding whether or not to go in or knock or just leave the girl alone. _If she wanted me she would call for me, wouldn't she?_ Worry overcame her, and she said under her breath, "I'm her mother. The heck with it," and opened the door to the bathroom.

The scene she saw broke her heart. Her daughter's body was broken and battered, and she was crying like Snow had never ever seen her before. "Baby!" Snow exclaimed and rushed to her daughter's side, grabbing her up in an embrace and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I messed everything up! I screwed up so bad mom! And people died!" Emma said between sobs.

"It's okay, baby... " she shushed the girl and stroked her hair. "Tell me, Emma, tell me what happened," Snow said rocking her adult daughter on the floor of the bathroom.

Emma couldn't hold it back any longer, and the story of what happened spilled out of her. "Hook, and I fell through a time portal, and I screwed up how you and dad met, and some stuff happened, and Hook left me, he just fucked off and left me! I got into the situation myself, I know it was my own stupidity, and I don't blame him for not wanting to deal with it! For feeling like he got a second chance at life and not wanting to deal with it, with me. He went off, and he is somewhere in the past now doing whatever the hell pirates do. Swashbuckling and making people walk the plank and shit." She sniffled back her tears and sighed out loudly, feeling much better having gotten some of it off her chest. "I was there over six months, I think," she added absently.

"You're home now, and you're safe. You are here with your dad and with me, and baby you didn't screw anything up okay? Everything's just fine. Your dad and I found each other, just like we always did and you're home now." She rocked her daughter and stroked her hair and soothed her, "Do you want to get cleaned up now baby?" When she felt the little nod from the blonde, she got up and helped her daughter to her feet and then started the shower for her.

"I'm going to need alcohol for my stitches."

 _...and a few shots for my peace of mind._

"You have stitches?" Emma pointed to her back, and Snow helped her remove the bandage. "My god Emma! How did that happen?"

"I don't really want to talk about that part yet, okay?"

Snow looked at the 50 or so stitches that angrily crossed across her daughter's pale skin, amongst other damage and nodded silently. Snow cleaned up her daughter's stitches and then left the bathroom to let her take a shower in peace.

As she closed the door, she heard the sounds of her husband and son out in the front room. She rushed out and crashed into the arms of Charming and squeezed her eyes shut trying desperately to get the images of her daughter's battered and broken body out of her head.

* * *

Once done with her shower, Emma felt a little better. She pulled on a pair of her favorite pj's and frowned at having to pull and re-tie the drawstring around the pants. She pulled out Regina's dream catcher and spun it around in her hand thinking on what to do with it.

Even though she knew deep down she wasn't going to return the memories to her friend; she didn't want to destroy them either, she felt as though she needed to hold onto it for herself. _Proof that their love actually existed._ She stood up on her bed and took down a framed painting of the waterfront that currently hung above her bed and carefully replaced it with the memories of her time with her Queen.

 _When I belonged to her._

She looked back at her bed and then to the floor at her feet and thought _just one night._

She pulled all of her bedding off of her mattress and piled it onto the floor next to her bed. She grabbed an extra afghan blanket from the hall linen closet and folded it up on her makeshift pillow. She tucked the sleep shirt she wore home from the Enchanted Forest under her pillow and left the room.

 _Just one night._


	11. Chapter 11

Several weeks went by, and Emma's body had healed all of the marks and bruises that covered her, and she actually gained some of her weight back. A steady diet of Mom's homemade mac n cheese and Granny's bacon burgers did the trick. She had gained back a little more than half the weight she lost and was looking much more like herself; Even though she was feeling far from it.

She had steered clear of the Mayor and only saw Henry on a couple of occasions when he came by her parent's loft to check on her. She felt bad about that, really she did, but she told herself she was healing and would make a point to spend more time with him when she felt better. The emptiness of loss she felt for her Queen had not even begun to heal and seeing her kid, just reminded her of the Mayor, which reminded her of her Queen, which hurt too much. So she stayed away.

It was the day she was finally going back to work. She wallowed in her self-pity for as long as Snow would allow it and because her stitches were out and the clean line on her back was healing up, and there was no danger of it breaking open, she figured now was as good a time as any to get back into her job. _Into her life._

She had avoided it longer than necessary, having her mother text the Mayor to tell her that her injuries were just too severe to return to active duty. It was the coward's way, she knew, but her heart needed time to heal as well, and seeing Regina on a regular basis in those first weeks would have broken her. The Mayor, being the clever woman she was, asked Snow for a timetable and a firm date the Sheriff would be returning. Today was the day she was going back. _Ready or not._

She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, that were, to be honest, not exactly as skinny as they used to be. She clipped her sheriff's badge to her belt and pulled on her trademark red leather jacket — _her armor._ She looked at herself in the mirror, and she knew her eyes didn't carry the sparkle they once had, she wasn't as quick to smile or laugh. She knew it would come back. Heartbreak is the hardest injury to recover from.

When she came downstairs, her son was sitting on a stool at the counter playing on his cell phone. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, ma! I came to wish you luck on your first day back!" he said with a smile, proud of himself for being so thoughtful.

 _He really is a great kid. My Queen... was a wonderful mother._

She bit the inside of her lip to prevent tears from welling up and then cleared her throat. "Well thanks, Henry, that's sweet of you." She tousled his hair and then turned to pour herself a cup of coffee into a to-go mug.

"How are you feeling? I mean, are you feeling good about returning to work and everything?"

"Yeah, kid. I'm fine." She flashed him a standard mom's _everything's-okay-kid_ look and started cleaning up some of the morning dishes so her mother wouldn't have to do it when she got home.

"Mom's been asking about you," he said to her carefully. He knew his blonde mother was avoiding his adoptive mother, and the truth was Regina knew it too. Neither Mills' understood the reason, however, so no one talked about it. "She's worried, and she keeps asking me how you are."

Emma squeezed her lips together harshly and tried to smile; you could tell she was uncomfortable. "Tell her I'm fine," she tossed over her shoulder trying to sound natural.

"Of course you are," he said shortly. "You're always _fine_. Everything is _fine_."

"Henry…" she warned and turned around to face him.

"No mom, it's cool. We'll just keep sweeping whatever this is under the…"

Emma slammed her hand down on the counter and Henry jumped, almost falling off of his stool. She squeezed her eyes shut trying her best to keep her emotions under wraps. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I'm _fine_. Okay?" Despite her best efforts to keep her voice steady, it defied her will and her sorrow colored the words.

"Okay," he agreed quietly, but there was hurt in his glassy eyes. He wished her good luck and couldn't get out of the little apartment fast enough.

 _Dammit._

She chastised herself for losing composure with the kid. He was only trying to help, she knew. She wasn't ready yet. She needed more time. She sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall and finished getting ready for work.

* * *

Several hours into her shift she was sitting at her desk filling out paperwork when the telltale clicks of Her Majesty the Mayor's heels echoed out in the hall.

 _Great._

She stood and positioned herself on the far side of the desk and folded her arms across her chest as Regina poked her head in.

Emma looked down and focused her eyes on the woman's collarbone and tried to keep herself under control. "Madam Mayor," the blonde said curtly. _You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this without crying. This isn't her. She is with Robin._

Images of the forest creep touching her Queen filled Emma's head. Their time together before Emma went back in time, the few occasions she had the unfortunate luck to see them out in town since she's been back. Him pawing at her and her loving every minute of it.

Emma clenched her jaw as her jealousy consumed her.

"So I see I am still your boss then, Sheriff," the brunette flashed her an award-winning smile. Emma bit her lower lip and looked down at the pile of paperwork on her desk and began to shuffle things around. "Is there something you need?" the blonde asked without looking up.

Regina stared at her friend and watched the blatant avoidance the blonde was throwing her way and let herself get frustrated by it. "Will you look at me?" she snapped.

Instinctively Emma complied with the command and snapped her eyes up to meet the concerned look of the Mayor. Realizing that she had just obeyed the order of her Queen and not the Mayor, Emma's eyes blurred her vision, and a tear escaped down her cheek.

Confused about the reaction from her friend, shock forced her to circle the desk to try and comfort the blonde. Emma instantly moved away and shook her head in a warning. "Emma! Talk to me! What's wrong? What happened?"

Emma bit her bottom lip harder tasting blood and held her ground by shaking her head defiantly.

"Emma you can't keep this bottled up!" The brunette declared with frustration.

Emma looked up and hardened her glare towards the Mayor. "You may be my boss Madam Mayor, but you don't _own_ me!" her bottom lip trembled as the words she spoke passed over it.

Regina knit her brows tight, confused by the words from her son's mother. "I don't own you, Miss Swan, but I was under the assumption that we were _friends_." She turned and walked toward the office door. She grabbed the doorknob to close it behind her, "Welcome back," she said softly as she closed the door and left.

Emma's knees gave out beneath her, and she grabbed the edge of her desk for support and tried to breathe past the sharp pain in her chest where her heart felt like it was literally breaking. _God this isn't getting any easier! This has got to get easier! I need booze. Cry into your beer and all that. Yes, I need booze._

* * *

She had dinner with her parents, reluctantly, and only because of the look on her mother's face when she reminded her daughter of their plans was just so damn hopeful. She made small talk and tried to be engaging, like the daughter they knew and loved, but all she could think about was the hurt look in both her son's and his mother's eyes that day, and she wanted nothing more than just to go. Go to the Rabbit Hole and sit on a stool and not feel this clusterfuck of emotions for five minutes.

She had considered going somewhere out of town, but figured the booze closer to home would allow her the opportunity to walk home, and it will numb the pain just as nicely. She really had no desire to leave Storybrooke or her frustratingly optimistic parents, on any long-term basis, surprisingly enough. She just needed to be able to breathe without it hurting. She needed to sleep without reaching out for her. She needed not to break down every time she saw those dark brown eyes within her own mind.

 _I just need not to feel anything for a minute!_

She walked up Main Street towards what she hoped would be a few hours of peace. The town essentially closed down at 8 pm, so it being closer to 10, the streets were completely deserted. It was cooler that night, and she was grateful she wore her leather jacket. She heard the muffled music out on the street as she rounded the corner and that sound only meant she was that much closer to oblivion.

Once inside she took a seat at the far end of the bar away from the door and the throughway traffic and ordered a bottle of beer. I'll see how I feel after a couple of these. It had been some time since she had consumed alcohol with the intent on getting drunk and didn't want her hangover in the morning to include a toilet bowl, so she eased into it.

Halfway through her second beer, she heard the most annoying noise in the history of the world, or so she thought. A loud, high pitched giggle from a young brunette standing on the far wall behind her. Emma looked back quickly with annoyance carved on the features of her face. The girl was following Flirting 101 with the giggling and a standard straight girl hair twist. Emma rolled her eyes and ordered another beer.

Twenty minutes later and three-quarters of the way through her third beer Emma was feeling pretty good. _Now if only that girl would shut the hell up everything in the world would be awesome._ Like nails on a chalkboard, the girl squealed, and Emma whipped around to look at the subject of her extreme annoyance. The girl was with a guy and was putting her hand on his broad muscular chest and letting her fingers walk up to his throat where she started kissing his bearded neck.

 _Ew._

Emma looked up at the smiling face that housed that beard and her stomach dropped out.

 _Robin fucking Hood! No fucking WAY!_

If Emma hadn't had alcohol in her, the next five minutes of her life might have gone completely different. However Emma Swan had alcohol in her, and so she stormed over to the happy flirting couple and grabbed a fist full of brunette that was decidedly not Regina Mills, and pulled her off of the sap guzzling woodland freak.

"OW! HEY!" the brunette screamed as she almost lost her balance.

"Get lost!" Emma growled at her, seeing the rage painted on the Sheriffs face, the girl complied and stumbled back over to the bar.

Emma grabbed the man by the collar and got right in his face.

"Well, Sheriff Swan!" Robin drawled with a hint of flirtation. "I do like a woman who knows what she wants. Is this where you cuff me, Sheriff?"

"You couldn't handle it," Emma said through clenched teeth and slammed him against the wall a little harder than she had first intended. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"The same as you, I'm out for a nightcap." He looked over at the girl he was chatting up and winked.

"She loves you, you idiot!"

"I sincerely doubt it," he commented. "I just met her," he added looking back up at the girl at the bar with confusion.

"REGINA you imbecile!" the Sheriff yelled.

"Well what the Evil Queen doesn't know, won't hurt anyone." He replied with a smirk and a wink, "Am I right?"

"No! You better go home and tell her about this before I do, trust me, you don't want her finding out from me," the Sheriff threatened.

He saw that the blonde was serious and his smile faded. "You want me to go home and break the heart of the woman who is in love with me? Really, Sheriff? That is what you want?"

The blonde raged in disbelief, "I want you not to be a two-timing douche bag! I want her to live happily ever after with the person she thinks is in love with her! I WANT HER TO MAKE AN INFORMED DECISION ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT TO FORGIVE YOU FOR BEING A PINE CONE EATING BUFFOON! NOW GO!"

He dragged the palms of his hands over his mouth as he contemplated what he was going to do. As the breathless blonde stared at him, he finally decided to obey, and with a nod, he left the pub. Emma dug out some cash and slammed it on the bar and vacated the place that was supposed to be her sanctuary away from Regina Mills and any kind of feels she had for the woman.

When she got home, her parents were still awake of course.

"How was your night sweetie?" Snow called as the woman passed by. She mumbled something that could have been taken as "I'm going to bed," with her collar raised taking the stairs two at a time. The buzz she had was just a memory, and she got changed and settled down on her little pillow on the floor.

 _He wasn't this way before. Was he? Before he lost his wife and child? He loved the mayor. He did! Before…_

 _Before I went back in time and killed his family._

 _Oh god. This is my fault. He is breaking her heart right this second and it is all my fault._

The tightness in her chest came back with a vengeance, and she struggled to breathe.

 _You just keep fucking up because that is what you are. A complete fuck up. Some savior you turned out to be._


	12. Chapter 12

Emma woke a few hours later and went downstairs to get a glass of water. While she was filling said glass, a loud knock pounded at the door.

 _What the hell?_

She opened the door and gasped. Regina stood there a disheveled mess. Her eyes were puffy and red, mascara was smudged down over her cheeks, and although she was in a power suit, she looked small and vulnerable. Emma knew exactly what had happened and her heart broke just a little further for the woman.

"You!" The Mayor spat, "Are you happy now? What the hell did I do to you?!" She shook her head with a scowl and added, "Lately!"

Emma felt the rage from the woman before her and instantly went into her submissive mindset, dropping her eyes and staying quiet before the Mayor.

"Well?" the woman demanded.

"I-I'm sorry Maj.. uh... Mmmad... Uhh… R-Regina!" Emma blushed at her stumbling and swallowed hard before repeating her apology in a much steadier tone.

"You're always sorry aren't you Miss Swan? Everyone is always sorry, but that doesn't stop you from destroying my life, time and time again!" The Mayor snapped. She knew she wasn't truly upset with the blonde, she was just angry and frustrated over the girl's actions over the last few weeks and Robin's admission, at the Sheriff's insistence, was the last straw.

Emma's features crumpled, and she covered her blushing face with her hands.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Jesus Emma! What the hell is going on with you? Will you talk to me?!"

Emma shook her head and spoke out from behind her hands, "I'm sorry. I couldn't let him… I.. I thought you needed to know."

"I was happy!"

"I know… I'm sorry. I thought you would want to know."

"Of course I wanted to know! Of course I wanted to know my boyfriend was out hitting on other women!"

 _Boyfriend. Not ex-boyfriend. Boyfriend. She forgave him._

"Of course I did! That doesn't make it hurt any less Miss Swan!"

Emma stayed quiet as her heart broke in the face of watery brown eyes.

"When will I learn I'll never get my happy ending?" She turned to leave the silence of the Sheriff.

"I'm sure he'll never do this again, so I'm sure you still have your shot, Maj... Madam Mayor," Emma said quietly.

"Do you really think I would take him back after that?" She shook her head in disgust and then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma's breath caught when she was enveloped in the intoxicating cinnamon scent that was her Queen's magic. She stood there for a moment before closing the door and heading back up to her bedroom.

She lowered herself to her makeshift bed upon the floor and looked up at the dreamcatcher, her mind still reeling at the words of the Mayor. Her heart was beating hard in her tight chest.

 _"Of course I wanted to know…"_

Perhaps… maybe… she will just explain the situation to her… it was only fair she give the woman an informed choice just as she forced the thief to do that very evening. Emma closed her eyes and rubbed the embossed apple tree design around her wrist. It was such a weird sensation to miss someone so terribly while looking into their eyes.

With the decision made she got up and got dressed and headed over to the Mayor's mansion.

Parked out front of the large white home of her love, she noticed the house was completely dark. _Had she gone to bed already? No… her car was not in the driveway. Where else would she be?_

Emma put the bug in drive and drove to a few places she thought the woman would go while she was upset. All of which her Queen was not present.

 _The Mayor. Not my Queen. The Mayor. Not even MY Mayor. Just THE Mayor._

She finally drove passed City Hall and spotted the black Mercedes parked around the side. She slowed and pulled into the parking lot; with a scowl on her face, she looked up at the dark building as she parked. She quickly checked the Benz before hesitantly heading inside, it felt so wrong to be in the building in the middle of the night.

The lights were all off as she made her way down the hall and she could see that the Mayor's office was also completely dark and she started to second guess herself.

Perhaps Regina went for a walk and just left her car here. _In the middle of the night._

She turned away from the office door when she heard a faint sob from behind the door.

 _Now or never Swan._

"Regina?"

"Go away Sheriff," The Mayor sat on the floor, back against the door of her office.

"May I come in please?"

Regina sniffled and barked back, "Don't you understand I don't want to talk! Go away!"

Emma tried the door, and it was locked. "It takes me a little bit to pick up on stuff," she said with a smirk thinking about rule two.

"I just want to be alone! This is how it will always be I might as well get used to it!" Regina noticed the handle of the door jiggling and stood up off of the floor to cast a protection spell on the office door.

Emma fully intended on picking the lock when she remembered she knew how to poof. She did so into the office behind Regina who was facing the shimmering door.

"You are not getting in here so GO HOME Miss Swan!" The Mayor said, defiantly folding her arms over her midsection.

With a nose crinkle and an embarrassed smile, Emma said a soft-spoken, "Hi," which made Regina jump in fright.

"Miss Swan! How the hell?"

"I poofed in," she explained with a shoulder shrug, "You protected the door, not the office."

"When did you… How… You know how to poof? Who taught you that?"

"I've had some time on my hands. It's kind of a long story," Emma replied with a sad smile.

"Fine well, it doesn't change the fact that I don't want you here." She said as she folded her arms and pouted. "So go ahead and poof yourself right back out."

The pout on Regina's face tore at Emma's already shredded heart. "I'm sorry he hurt you," Emma said sadly.

"It certainly isn't your fault, Miss Swan."

"It kind of is," Emma said nervously.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I fell through a time portal, and messed things up real bad," she said stroking the bracelet on her wrist for comfort. "He wasn't supposed to be this way."

"His wife stole his child and ran off on him, so the man has trust issues. I'm fairly certain that isn't your fault dear."

Emma took a deep breath. "Okay, don't freak out alright?"

"No promises Sheriff," the Mayor replied carefully.

"I knew Roland. Like before. He was here, and my presence in the past made it, so he isn't here now. Before, um, before going back, Robin was much different I think. I mean I didn't know the guy really, but I know you, and you wouldn't have loved a two-timing scumbag."

"Clearly you are mistaken dear," Regina snarked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Alright well, I'm pretty sure that this is all my fault and I'm so sorry Regina. I only…" Emma hiccuped with emotion, and despite her trying to stuff it back down, thick juicy tears started to roll over her cheeks. "I only ever wanted you to be happy. You were happy, once upon a time, and I'm so so sorry!"

Regina took a hesitant step closer to the blonde and soothed, "Dear girl, I sincerely doubt you changed anything so major within that man. There was a reason she left him, Emma."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. There was a reason — a damn good one. _She was executed._

"Your mother told me, that Hook stayed behind? Or rather, ran off on you? Perhaps whatever he has done changed things? You are a hero Emma, and a competent one at that, I genuinely doubt you are at fault here." The sincerity within the dark eyes of her Queen settled her some.

 _Shit. Why didn't I think of that before? Of COURSE, he would be off changing shit, son of a bitch pirate!_

"Yeah… maybe…" Emma conceded.

"Will you tell me? What happened there?" The Mayor asked carefully. She buried her burning curiosity and tried to be a friend to her son's mother.

"I.. I got… captured." Emma wrapped her fingers around her bracelet and held tight to the cool metal. "By uh... You. I mean… muh-my... The… uh Queen, you know?"

"Oh," Regina thought for a moment of the implications and raised a hand to cover her mouth. "OH! How… I mean… How did you escape?"

Emma's chest got tighter, and she felt like she couldn't speak, so she held her wrist up to the Mayor for her inspection. "Do you know what these are?" She asked barely above a whisper.

Even in the darkness of the room, Emma could see the color drain from the Mayor's face as her eyes registered the crest and her mind put together the implications of Emma Swan wearing _those_ restraints. The dark woman looked up into the face of her once nemesis turned friend and nodded silently.

"I taught myself how to…"

Regina put her palms up to silence her friend and walked over to her desk. She switched on the desk lamp illuminating the room just enough to be able to see what she was doing and walked over to her in-office bar and poured herself a scotch. She downed it quickly and savored the burn with a loud sigh, and then downed another. She composed herself and walked over to the seating area and sat down in her 'power chair' next to the couch. "Alright. Now, sit."

Emma rushed over and dropped to her knees next to the Mayor and Regina sucked in a breath at the submissive move. She felt a soft burn deep inside, something familiar but yet foreign but yet still deliciously powerful and her cheeks burned with blush. "I meant the couch, Emma," she said quietly.

"Oh. Right, I'm sorry! I just…" Emma stood up and quickly went over to the white couch and sat. She fidgeted with the bracelets on her wrists and Regina couldn't take her eyes off of them.

 _If she has those… You did more than torture her… Regina gulped and broke out into a cold sweat. Maybe I don't want to hear this. No wonder she avoided you like the plague! You raped her! Oh god, I assaulted Miss Swan. I raped Henry's biological mother!_

"It is hard sometimes to keep things straight in my head. I mean, I'll get used to it. I'm sorry Ma… Regina," the blonde stuttered.

"Miss Sw… Emma… I should be the one apologizing to you. If those are what I think they are, and judging by your behavior, they are… They are magically locked into place with blood magic."

Emma looked down at her bracelets. She hadn't even tried to take them off. Not once. Not there, not here. Not ever. The only time they had ever been removed was by her Queen, and she had been devastated and wanted them back.

"Here, allow me to," Regina made a move to unlock the restraints and Emma pulled her arms away with a panicked glare of hurt and betrayal. "NO! You said you'd never take them again!"

Seeing the confused look on her friend's face, Emma instantly apologized. "I.. it's complicated."

"I can't imagine. Or to be honest, I can, all too clearly. I just assumed you wouldn't want the constant reminder of… your time with the Evil Queen…"

"She isn't," Emma snapped but pulled herself back under control. "She… you… weren't evil, Regina."

"How can you of all people say that? After what I did to you?"

"It's complicated."

"So I've heard. Why don't you try explaining it to me, Miss Swan? Because I cannot fathom why you would want a reminder of your rape and torture!" Regina snapped frustrated by the blonde's reluctance to explain herself and her embarrassment about the entire situation.

"She didn't _rape_ me!" Emma insisted harshly.

"Oh. Well good. I mean, I assumed because I know what I created those for and the way you looked when you first arrived… I'm pleased that the Evil Queen didn't violate you, Miss Swan," Regina replied awkwardly.

"She… you," Emma looked down and took a deep breath. "I don't consider what happened, against my will."

Regina sat in stunned silence, mind reeling at those words.

"I mean, I was captured, and the jail was no fun, but by then I had screwed up so bad I just wanted… I just missed you… and when you came to me… I thought I could get through to the Regina I knew inside the Queen."

Regina gaped and took in a breath and gaped again. "Do you even comprehend how dangerous that was? She could have… She... I could have killed you, Emma!"

The blonde's half smile dug a little dimple into her cheek, and it was the first time she has genuinely smiled since she's been home. "You wouldn't have killed me, Regina."

"I WOULD HAVE!" Regina insisted.

"You didn't!"

"I could have!" Regina huffed, "Jesus Emma! It was reckless and stupid! Did you get your father's idiot genes or your mother's ridiculous rose-colored glasses?" The queen slammed her hands down on the armrests of the chair in exasperation, "By the sound of it, you've had the misfortune of retaining both of the idiot's shortcomings!"

Emma giggled and relaxed with the familiarity of Regina's irritation and sighed, "I missed you." She stiffened in her seat at the words she casually let slip.

Regina sighed and reluctantly pushed aside her seeded fears of the 'what ifs' and 'maybes,' clearly she hadn't killed the woman. She put her hand on Emma's knee. "I've missed you too Emma. This is why you've stayed away from me? Because I… hurt you?"

"I stayed away because I hurt me," the blonde replied with a lip tremor.

"I'm afraid I don't understand dear."

"It's…"

"Complicated. Yes, I've gathered that much," Regina interjected and then sat back letting this information stew in her mind when a rather obvious realization hit her. "Why don't I remember you? I mean, I don't remember giving anyone those restraints. They were made for a very specific reason, and I never found anyone that…" The glossy green eyes met her gaze, and she stopped speaking the rest of that thought. _Oh._

"You saw me," Emma swallowed. "I had a glamor on, and you took it off, and you saw me. I had no choice but to take those memories."

"How did you…"

"I had a lot of time on my hands, and spent a majority of it in your personal library."

The implication of that struck her, "How long did I have you captive?"

"I… I was there with you for about six months I think… I honestly have no idea how long I was in the brig before you came and got me out."

"I removed you from the stockade?" Emma nodded her response and blushed.

The picture of what that could mean started to form in the Queen's mind, and the quiet little urge deep within her grew.

"You really saw me in her Miss Swan?"

"She cared for me," Emma said with a quick upturn in her lips.

"The Evil Queen cared for nothing but herself!" Regina snapped suddenly angry at the foolish romanticism of her time as queen. _Clearly, she didn't have the first clue of who I was!_

"Shut your mouth Regina Mills or so help me! She _loved_ me! And don't you ever say she didn't! I didn't want to leave! I was forced to! Because you were happy and it was changing things too much! You needed to cast the curse so Henry could be born! If it weren't for that, I never would have left her! I'm in love with her!"

Regina's eyebrows lifted high in shock, "You're in love with her. Like now?" She swallowed hard as her heart started to race. "Emma… you're in love with me?"

Emma nodded slowly, not lifting her gaze to meet the stunned look of the Mayor.

"I have them," Emma said quietly after a long, terribly long and awkward silence.

"You have what dear?" Regina replied absently, lost within her own thoughts.

"Your memories."

The blonde's answer snapped the Mayor out of her self-reflection, "You what?"

"I brought them with me. I know it was stupid to have, I just couldn't let go of them. It is all I have left," she said with a sad smile.

"Oh. I… I… I don't know…" Regina stuttered, her cheeks flushed with a rosy blush as her brain ran a mile a minute trying to put together the pieces of this… this debacle…

Lost in her own turmoil, she didn't see the blonde's face crumple in rejection and disappointment. "I didn't think you would, and I just have them to remind me that it was real. Well to me anyway."

When Regina looked up, recognizing the pained words from her friend, she was greeted with a white cloud of smoke. "Emma!" Regina futilely called out for her, but the girl was gone.

* * *

Emma crashed down on her little bed and sobbed. The scab that just barely started to form across her heart was ripped open and broken all over again.

 _You idiot! Of course, she didn't care for you! You were nothing more than a prisoner and a plaything! You saw what you wanted to see! As soon as you left she plucked another from the stockade and replaced you as easily as that because you were nothing to her! Nothing!_

Emma shook her head against her own insecurities.

 _No! She was happy! We were happy! I was hers! I was her favorite!_

Emma hugged a pillow tight over her face and sobbed uncontrollably.

A gentle hand reached out and cupped her shoulder. "Em-ma," the deep voice of her love spoke.

"Go away Regina," she cried into her pillow.

"You'll find I listen about as well as you do Miss Swan. Now, come here."

Despite her mind screaming for her not to, she sat up and crashed into the comforting embrace of her Queen. "I'm sorry!" she gasped and cried into the woman's chest.

"It's alright dear. Everything is going to be alright." Regina ran a comforting hand over her back and soothed her in the only way she's ever known, the security of her Queen. Emma shook her head against the woman's chest and squeezed her eyes tight against the pain in her heart and gasped for breath.

Regina held her friend tight and whispered soothing things to her. Her mind spun as it attempted to compartmentalize the events of her evening.

After a while, the blonde calmed, as much as she was going to, and released herself from the brunette's embrace. "It's okay. I'll get over this Regina I just need time alright? I don't want things to get weird." Emma thought for a second and side glanced the Mayor. "Weirder," she added with a cock of her eyebrow.

The Mayor sat silently on the edge of Emma's floor pillow; her legs tucked up underneath her looking like she was in a whirlwind of turmoil.

"Are you alright Regina?" Emma asked wiping the tears from her cheeks. _God this must be awful for her. She breaks up with her cheating pine cone loving boyfriend, and her arch-nemesis' daughter confesses her love all in the same night!_ Emma rolled her eyes at herself internally.

"Is there a way to give them back?" Regina finally asked, her voice hollow as if she were still deep in thought.

"What?"

"My memories Miss Swan. I assume that is why you brought them with you? For you to return them?"

"Well there is, a way, yes, but no that isn't why I brought them with me."

"You had no intention of returning them?" Regina accused harshly with a scowl. The anger at yet someone else making a decision about her life fueled her rage.

"Not if you were happy with _him_!" Emma defended, her burning jealousy shocked the Mayor, and Regina let go of her petty anger.

"Well I'm not," Regina reminded the blonde and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Does that mean you want them? I mean…" Emma's cheeks burned at all of her own memories of what had transpired between herself and the Queen, and she asked, "Are you sure?"

"NO I'm not sure, but they are _mine_ , and it is _my_ life and _my_ decision!" Regina snapped.

Emma ran her fingers over her wrist and thought for a moment before moving to retrieve the dream catcher from above her bed.

"Is there something wrong with your bed Miss Swan?"

"No. Why?" Emma asked standing on top of the mattress looking down at the Mayor sitting on a pile of linens on the floor. "Oh. It just… Makes me feel at home," Emma replied quietly. She removed the dream catcher and got down off of the bed. Regina stood and faced her.

"Just…" Emma started, "Uh… don't poof anywhere okay? These memories are… I… I was happy, alright?"

"You're making me nervous Miss Swan."

"I'm sorry. Okay, ready?"

"Will you just…" A yellow glow emitted from the wooden circle within the blonde's hands and with it, hundreds of moments from her life came rushing back to her. Images of Emma Swan on her knees, conversations the two had within the library, the way the girl had held her, had cared for her, had loved her… the way the Queen felt about her obedient blonde pet… everything assaulted all of her senses, and she staggered on her feet.

Emma grabbed the brunette around the waist to steady her and Regina's watery eyes looked up to meet the lost look of her pet. "Oh.. my…" Regina said and thickly swallowed.

"D-did it work? Do you remember?" Emma nervously asked. Regina silently nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Her Queen pulled up her sleeve and ran her finger along the scar on her shoulder. "You saved my life, Emma."

"Of course I did My Queen."

"You… you loved me…" the brunette said with disbelief.

"I do."

"I… I…"

Emma shushed the brunette and pulled her into an embrace, knowing she had taken in quite a bit that night and didn't want the woman to rush into saying anything.

Regina ripped herself away from the comforting arms of her pet with an anguished look on her face. "Emma! I… I killed Killian!"

Emma's stomach flipped as the words the brunette spoke hit her square in the gut.

"I killed Hook, Emma!" Regina raged and started to pace, "Now do you see? How dangerous that was! My god! I killed your boyfriend, Emma!"

Emma sat down on the edge of her mattress and thought about all of the horrible things she thought of the man in her time of captivity. Of all the things to ask, one question burned brighter than all the others, "When?"

"What?" Regina snapped. She was pacing in the tiny room of her son's mother, arch-nemesis' daughter, once upon a time submissive of the Evil Queen.

"When did you… When did he die?"

"A couple of days after I made you mine," she pointed to the restraints with a huff then continued to pace.

Emma tried to remember what her Queen was like when she first met her. Angry, suspicious, volatile, _broken_.

Regina looked down with tears rolling over her cheeks and looked at the sad features of the girl she continued to destroy the life of.

 _You are a wicked, wicked girl Regina and you will never know peace._

"He admitted to trying to break into the stockade in an attempt to save you, and we had an argument, I ripped out his heart and… and… I don't think I meant to… but I did! I'm so sorry Emma! He loved you!" She held her hands up over her eyes not bearing to see the hurt in the blonde's face. "You see? I was… I am the Evil Queen! You were wrong! I don't deserve to be happy! I can never repay what I've done!"

Emma snapped out of her own thoughts, "You want to talk about evil, Majesty? Hmm? I was so happy with you I convinced myself that leaving Henry was worth it. I chose to stay there, and because I did, Robin Hood lost his entire family! That woman who tried to kill you? That was his wife, Maid Marian! It wasn't until I found out little Roland died in that village that I snapped out of my own selfish desires and came home! And even then, I almost didn't! If you hadn't let me make changes to your guard, to your security, I would have stayed!" Emma's body shook with her honest admission, "Even then leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever done!"

Regina placed her palm on the chest of the blonde and spoke to her softly, "You didn't murder her or the child Emma. Both of those deaths are on me. It was my guards who killed those villagers, and it was my prosecution of banditry that forced that woman to hide her child there, it was me who put her to death."

"She tried to kill you!" Emma raged her defense of her Queen.

"Rightfully so," Regina replied. "I was… am… the Evil Queen Emma. I am a monster."

Emma shook her head and let tears streak down her cheeks for the millionth time that night.

 _Jesus don't these things have a turn off valve?!_

"I refuse to believe that Majesty. Did you forget that it was my arms you cried in when you found out about that village?"

"Yes, but only for about 30 years or so," Regina deadpanned which made Emma chuckle.

The blonde pulled her Queen into an embrace and spoke her own truth. "I'm not going to say that I'm not upset about Hook, Regina. Because I am. He was a friend, someone I cared about, and I'm sad that he is gone. I am however, relieved that all of the horrible things I've thought about the man over the last half a year, that none of those things were true." She kissed the crown of the head that was buried in her chest and continued, "It will take me a little bit to forgive you, but I will forgive you, Regina. I will because you deserve forgiveness for the things you regret. In your shoes… well let's just say Majesty, it terrifies me what I am willing to do for you."

Regina pulled back from her and felt a tightness in her chest she hadn't felt in decades. "I never knew such a perfect thing existed until I found you, Miss Swan." The Queen buried her fingers into the back of the blonde's hair and grabbed two hard fistfuls of gold locks, pulling Emma into a searing kiss. Emma fell into the bliss that was her Queen, and she felt as though she could finally breathe again. Her Majesty was the oxygen that fed her soul.

Regina broke the embrace and roughly pushed her pet back onto the mattress and then climbed on top of her and bit into her pulse point leaving a dark mark. Emma hissed out in delicious pain and grabbed at the Queen's hips. "Wait, does this mean that…" Emma asked tentatively.

Regina's lips cracked a wide wicked smile, "You are mine Miss Swan."


	13. Chapter 13

As Emma Swan struggled to pull herself from unconsciousness, she felt a weight shift on her chest, and she breathed in what was unmistakably her Queen. _It was real. It was real, and she is still here._ She slid her hand over bare flesh that was wrapped around her and pulled it closer. The brunette in her arms stirred and stretched out her muscles pushing her bare center against the leg between her thighs. Emma started peppering Regina's crown and forehead with annoying feather light kisses; the Queen in her arms futilely tried to swat her away.

"I'm still sleeping Miss Swan," Regina grumbled into the Savior's chest without opening her eyes. She waved her hand near her crown and frowned when she struck nothing but air. She changed tactics and slid her hand up the blonde's neck and grabbed the girl's chin and gave her cheek a mild swat. "Sleeping!" she pouted.

Emma chuckled, unable to hold in her happiness. "It's almost 8, and I'm pretty sure my parents are awake. My little brother is an early riser."

The mention of the idiots yanked the Mayor from her peaceful rest, and her eyes bolted open. "Okay. I'm up."

"You're going to come downstairs with me right?"

"Good god no!"

"Really?" Emma looked hurt, and Regina's dark heart panged in her chest. "I think I'm going to invoke my Royal right to skip the interrogation portion of breaking this news to your mother."

"I.. I mean, you do want me to… tell them, right?" the blonde asked, nervous that the Queen would want to keep her a secret. That she was ashamed of what they had, worried more so that Regina didn't really want this to be a real relationship and last night only happened because she was upset over her cheating boyfriend and was reacting to the overwhelming feelings that getting her memories back brought up.

"You have to tell them, Emma, how else will you explain moving into my home?" Regina asked confused as to where Emma's mind was.

"You want me to move in?" Emma's look held the shock she felt. She had fully expected to be pushed aside and let down.

"I desire it greatly my pet. As you are well aware, I get what I want," she teased, and dark kiss-bruised lips split wide in a satisfied smirk. This confirmation relaxed the Savior visibly, and Regina pulled her into a kiss. "You are mine Miss Swan, and now that I've got you back, I'm never letting go."

"So is that what you want me to tell Snow? I'm _yours_?"

"Are you asking me to label us my pet?" Regina asked amused.

"Maybe," Emma shyly bit her lip.

Dark eyes leveled a look, and she replied, "Call me your girlfriend, call me your fiancée, call me Your Queen, call me whatever it is you need to in order to acquaint the fact that you belong to me Miss Swan, I care not for labels." Her hand slid up and grabbed at the blonde's bare breast, "You are mine. For the remainder of your existence. You belong to me. That is all that I care for." Emma groaned as Regina bit into her fleshy breast drawing up a perfectly round bruise letting it go with a pop. "When you are done with the inquisition, come _home_ , and I'll prepare you lunch, it has been far too long since I've nourished my pretty little pet." She leaned in and nipped at Emma's lower lip. "It has been far too long for so many things dear, and we have much to discuss."

Emma's eyes hooded and she nodded in complete compliance, until the Queen's words registered in her mind, "What things Majesty?"

"Like boundaries, in public, around our child. Unless you would like to explain to our 13-year-old why his birth mother is naked on her knees during meals?" Her face held that of a serious question and Emma wasn't entirely sure if the woman was joking or if she wanted an answer, so she shook her head no with a scowl.

"I certainly hope not dear!" the brunette chuckled. "So will you come home after?"

"Of course my Queen."

Regina took her time departing the company of the Savior much to Emma's pleasure, but when she had, Emma got up and dressed; feeling like she had a new lease on life. She had an ear to ear grin on her face and a bounce in her step as she bounded down the metal staircase towards the happy Charming family.

David was feeding her little brother carrots, and the kid had it everywhere, staining the boy's skin. She kissed him on the cleanest part of his head she could find and snarked, "You look like an Oompa Loompa little man!" and grabbed a piece of bacon off of her father's plate and bit it in half. David smirked and looked over to his wife, "Someone's in a good mood," he said trying to mask his grin.

"Good morning sweetheart! Will your little friend be joining us for breakfast, honey?" her mother questioned innocently. Emma stopped mid-chew in shock.

 _Did they know? No…_

"Or did he sneak out the window and slide down the drain pipe to avoid your father's wrath?" She asked and snorted through her chuckle.

 _He? Uh…Oh..._

"Oh don't look so surprised honey! Even if you weren't looking so radiant this morning, you weren't exactly quiet last night."

Emma's cheeks burned with a red-hot blush, and she popped the rest of the bacon into her mouth.

 _Guess we are doing this now._

"It's so good to see you finally happy again. So? Is he still up there?" Her mother prodded placing a plate with eggs, bacon of her own and hash browns in front of her. The brunette then turned to stand against the counter and took a sip of her coffee out of her 'World's Greatest Grandma' mug Henry bought her last mother's day.

"Uh, no," Emma answered honestly, sitting down at the counter next to her father.

"Did he really sneak out of the window?" Snow asked with disappointment.

"The window? No. Um, about that…" she couldn't help but smile looking down at her plate, she was just so damn happy.

"Awe… I wanted to give him the 'What are your intentions with my daughter' talk!" David pouted. It was a heroic manly pout, but it was a pout nonetheless. "I didn't get a good and proper frightened response from Captain Douchebag."

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed.

 _Right, they don't know he is dead. Well, that will be a talk for a different day._

"Okay look… um…" Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, and she was almost relieved for the distraction. Why is this so hard?

 **Madam Mayor:** Quit stalling my pet

 **Madam Mayor:** Hurry up and come home!

 **Madam Mayor:** _INCENTIVE .jpeg_

"Holy crap," Emma whispered out loud as the photo of her Queen's cleavage loaded on the phone in front of her.

"What's wrong honey, is it Henry?" her father asked.

"Definitely not," Emma said with a blush.

"Oh, so your friend.." her mother smiled knowingly. "So who is he?"

"It isn't a he," Emma replied and looked up to gage her mother's response. The shock on Snow White's face was exactly what Emma had expected, the woman's mouth was agape, and she looked between horrified and embarrassed.

"Oh well, um… I didn't realize. I thought you and Hook were…"

"We were, sort of, well he wanted to be and well I sort of let stuff happen, but no, um yeah she is more than just a girl though."

"Well I'm sure if she has caught your eye honey, she is one of a kind," her father said supportively.

"It's Regina," Emma blurted out, tact being a virtue she did not possess.

A loud crash startled the two blondes, and the baby; who let out a terrified scream. Emma's head snapped up to look at her mother who just lost all color in her already pale complexion. "Mom?"

After soothing his son, David jumped to his wife's aid, quickly cleaning up the broken shards of the coffee mug that had exploded around her feet.

"Regina?" Snow asked confused, "When?... But she's with Robin!" Her face donned the lost look of a woman in proper shock. "When did this? How did this? W-Why? Wait! What? She's… a woman!"

Emma nodded with a smile waiting for her mom's brain to catch up to the conversation.

"She's… She's… my stepmother! _Emma_!" Snow shouted in chastising exasperation.

"Okay, I did start this conversation telling you that she was indeed a female. Second, she is practically the same age as you Snow, the fact that she was your stepmother is just gross and speaks volumes about the King. And lastly, Robin is a Keebler elf that smells like forest because he uses dead leaves and tree bark as deodorant!" She smirked with satisfaction at her endless supply of insults she had for the man and then remembered her point, "That schmuck was a complete moron and cheated on her!"

"So what, you're her rebound?! Absolutely NOT!"

"No, wait, what?"

"I forbid it!" Snow bellowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I think you heard me well enough young lady!"

Emma gave her head a shake at the pure madness that was going on before her. "I'm an adult!"

"You're still my daughter!"

"I'm older than you!" Emma barked back.

Logistics flustered the princess who found her argumentative footing after a moment. "Only technically and only because of that... That.. woman! I don't care! No!"

"Really? Everything was good to go when you thought it was a beard that snuck out of my window instead of a queen!"

"Not just A queen Emma, THE Queen! The Evil Queen! The woman who killed your grandfather!"

"Need I remind you that you are becoming friends with that woman?"

"That doesn't mean I want her… defiling… my daughter! IN MY HOUSE! Oh my GODS Emma EW!" Snow roared.

David put his hand on his wife's shoulder to calm the woman down a decibel or six, "Okay, you both clearly have strong opinions about this, but Snow honey, she _is_ an adult."

Snow folded her arms over her chest in defiance, and he continued, "No matter who's older than whom, that doesn't matter. She is an adult. Now Emma," he looked at his daughter with care and compassion, "I understand this is all new and exciting. The Queen is a very very good looking woman…"

Snow unfolded her arms from her chest and placed them on her hips and looked at him incredulously with an open mouth.

"I mean just sort of good looking."

"Very _very_ good looking David?" his wife accused.

"I said sort of good-looking if you like that kind of thing, which I don't. At all." He shook his head emphatically to prove to his wife his conviction. "But clearly Emma does, so… uh…" He turned his attention back to his daughter and his point. "You know, I get it… but...I think maybe you are rushing into things here and perhaps you need to take a step back and re-evaluate how this potential relationship will affect those around you."

Emma's anger was fueled by the sheer audacity of these two people who were supposed to be her parents, unconditional love and all that! "I am not rushing into things! I spent over six months with that woman back in the Enchanted Forest, every waking moment I was with her and I..."

"Wait, what?" Snow asked confused.

 _Oops_.

"You were with the Evil Queen Emma? The EVIL Evil Queen?! During her most Evil? The entire time you were in the past? Did… Did she… hurt you? Was she the one who…" Snow's eyes started to well up at the memories of her daughter's battered and broken body when she first came home.

"No! Well, technically ye… but NO! No. Listen,"

"NO! I will NOT listen! When you came home, you were in really bad shape, and REGINA did that to you!? And you're what, going back to her? SHE ABUSED YOU EMMA!"

Emma sat silent, shaking her head at her mother's complete lack of understanding.

"That gash on your back, did she.. _Cut_ you?"

"NO! I saved her life from an assassin! If I hadn't been there, she would have DIED!" Emma shouted.

Snow doubled over and gasped for breath, "You… you… saved her? Someone could have killed the Evil Queen and you… you… STOPPED THEM?! Don't you realize she was hunting me?! She could have killed me!" she said incredulously.

"She didn't kill you!"

"She could have!"

"But she DIDN'T!"

"She would have if I had given her half a chance!"

"OHHHH!" Emma cried out, "Stop being so obtuse mother!"

"Obt... I'M being obtuse?! You're telling me you want to be with a woman who uses you as a punching bag!"

"She doesn't punch me! It's just a thing! And.."

"It's SICK! The whole thing is disgusting, and I will NOT have it in my house!"

"That's fine. I'm leaving anyway!" Emma yelled back like the child her mother was making her feel. She got up from the table and marched over to the door forcefully swinging it open before turning back to the Charming's and yelled, "Set aside the fact that I am in love with her, If she had died in the past Snow, MY SON would NEVER have been born!" She slammed the door on her way out of the apartment tears streaming down her face. She got into her yellow VW and punched the steering wheel repeatedly. "FUUUUUCK!" she screamed out into her empty car.

She needed her Queen. Everything went so awful so quickly. She needed Regina.

 _Everything I touch turns to shit._

* * *

Emma got out of her vehicle after pulling up in front of the Mayor's mansion and jogged up to the door. Her mind was swimming with self-deprecating taunts causing the tears to stream down unhindered. She knocked loudly, and as if the Queen were waiting mere inches from the door, Regina pulled it open immediately, a predatory smile across her face ready to welcome home her pet.

The blonde's red eyes and fresh tears wiped the joy from the Queen's face. "I'm going to rip that woman's heart out!" Regina spat as she reached out for her little blonde savior and pulled her into a warm protective embrace. "I'm sorry pet. I should have stayed with you."

Emma, now in the security of her Queen's arms, allowed herself to feel everything she pushed down while in her parent's loft and broke down. The Queen closed the door against the outside world and held her girl, shushing her and soothing her with gentle kisses.

"N-no, it's okay Regina, I understand. I-I just, I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that!" Emma sniffled into the brunette's chest significantly more calm than she had been before coming home to her Queen.

"No, I should have stayed. It is my job to protect you my love, and I failed today. I just wanted to…" Regina's voice trailed off, and she pulled Emma back to look her in the eye, almost instinctively knowing what her girl needed at that moment. "I have a surprise for you, pet."

"For me?" Emma's voice was small and vulnerable.

Regina nodded, "Just for you good girl." The Queen remembered how the blonde responded so long ago to her praise and she was delighted to see the effect was still as strong. She clasped her hand over Emma's and towed her into her home office. Standing behind the desk, she waved her hand over the wall, which after a shimmer of magic revealed a blood-red door. Regina slipped her fingers down into the depths of her bodice and pulled out a pair of matching skeleton keys and handed one to Emma. She slid the other one into the lock of the door, and with a click, it creaked open revealing a spiral staircase that led down somewhere beneath the house.

Emma's eyes were wide with wonder, and Regina held a sly smile the blonde knew all too well. She followed the brunette down the grated metal staircase that opened up into a dark red playroom. "You have a playroom?" Emma asked with a mixture of awe and excitement.

The woman's jealousy was but an open book to the brunette and Regina moved to set her pet's mind at ease. " _We_ have a playroom. I came home this morning to create this place. This did not exist before today, Emma."

An embarrassed smile crossed the Savior's thin lips, and she internally chastised herself for jumping to conclusions. "You made this for me?"

"Yes, my girl. With your proclivity for eliciting punishments from your Queen, I figured we ought to have a safe, soundproof space with the proper means of correcting such behavior."

I need this right now. I need to be hers. I need to not be the Sheriff, or the Savior, or anyone's disappointment. I need to be her pet. I need to follow her orders because that is all I can handle right now.

Emma looked around the room, and the setup was very similar to the Queen's playroom in her castle, which made Emma feel nostalgic for home but also comfortable like this place was indeed theirs. She walked around the room with wide eyes, taking in all the Mayor had prepared. There was an elaborate closet that housed outfits for both of them and a workbench that lined the wall with a plethora of toys for her Queen to use on her.

Emma let her fingers slide over the leather of the crops and cattails and lifted an eyebrow back at her Queen when she discovered the wide selection of dildos, butt plugs, and anal beads.

"The internet is a fantastic tool Miss Swan," Regina responded with a wicked smirk. Emma chuckled and went back to her exploration.

The far wall had a set of manacles hanging from ceiling-bound chains, and several eye loops were anchored into the wall to leave the Mayor's options open. There was a queen-sized four-poster bed fitted with black satin sheets and was already outfitted with restraints. Emma's center burned hot with desire, and she looked back to the brunette who was watching her take in her surroundings. "It's perfect," she said shyly.

"You're perfect," Regina replied and kissed her girl on the forehead. "Do you remember your Queen's rules pet?"

Emma lowered her eyes and nodded, "I remember Majesty."

"Splendid. Now, kneel," Regina commanded, and Emma complied instantly lowering herself and her gaze to the floor. Regina walked over to the toy rack and picked out a thin collar for her pet to wear. She noticed as her fingers danced over the expanse of the blonde's neck that Emma's pulse point was beating rapidly, so much so Regina could see the beat with her eyes. Once the collar was in place, Regina leaned down and pulled pale flesh into her warm mouth, sinking her teeth into the softness that was the Savior's neck. She felt powerful and drunk off of the control she wielded over the blonde.

"Be a good girl and remove your clothing and then come kneel by your Queen," she whispered and then smirked when she saw the untempered look of desire that passed over the blonde's fair features.

"Yes, my Queen." Emma complied quickly and then knelt down next to the chair Regina sat upon.

Regina hooked a thin leather leash through the D ring on the blonde's collar and adjusted herself to accommodate the newfound lake of desire that soaked her underwear. The table before her held a wide variety of finger foods and Emma's stomach growled because she had not eaten the breakfast that was prepared for her that morning.

Regina's desire was white hot as she relished in the submission of her Savior. Soft lips grazed the palm of her hand as the Sheriff obediently consumed what the Mayor had to offer. "You are mine. In every way. I nourish you, pet. You belong to me," Regina goaded both herself and the blonde, feeding into each of their desires to be both ruled and owned.

"Are you thirsty my pet?" Regina asked, her voice husky and low.

"Yes Majesty," Emma answered and then gaped as Regina proceeded to remove her bodice releasing the most perfect set of breasts Emma has ever seen.

Dear god is she going to breastfeed me?! Emma's eyes grew wide as that thought instantly made her wet.

 _You are a sick twisted bitch Swan._

She tried her best to hide her disappointment when her Queen lifted a mug from the table, pulled the blonde by her leash and let the cool water pass over her chest into the Savior's mouth.

"That's it my pet, drink of your Queen." She watched with hooded desire as the blonde lapped up the liquid from her skin. She magically made the tankard she held bottomless and relished in the imagery before her. The control over the Savior was heady and fed into her natural desire she has always had for her friend.

Having drunk her fill, Emma wrapped her lips around one of Regina's tight nipples. The thought of actually sating her thirst from the woman herself was powerful, and as she grabbed Regina's neglected breast in the palm of her hand, she noticed the tiny drop of clear fluid appear out of the tip of Regina's nipple. She stopped cold and focused on that small droplet. Her breath hitched as the drop got heavy and threatened to fall. Nothing else existed to the blonde, and she took her Queen into her mouth and greedily sucked and moaned at the taste that flooded her tongue.

Regina gasped in a mixture of surprise and desire. She slid her fingers through Emma's blonde locks and scratched her nails over her scalp allowing the woman to drink of her for a moment. "You're using magic on your Queen without her permission pet," she whispered. Emma stiffened and pulled back from her feast and turned beet red, "I-I'm sorry, I thought… you had… I'm sorry!" She hadn't realized it was something that she herself had done, and she had honestly thought Regina had…

 _Had what you idiot, read your mind?!_

The embarrassment read clear in the blonde's features, and Regina soothed the girl, "It is perfectly okay my pet." Regina chuckled and slid her palm under the woman's dimpled chin. "It was not unpleasant. I just require you to seek permission before performing magic on me is all."

"Yes, Majesty. I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was the one doing it."

"Be mindful of yourself my sweet girl. You are quite powerful." Regina's thumb slid over Emma's cheekbone. Her skin was still hot to the touch as the girl's embarrassment lingered. "I insist you tell me and be honest, with what you desire Emma, always."

"Yes my Queen," Emma fidgeted anxiously.

"What is it?"

"Am I still your favorite Majesty?" Emma asked, and internally chastised herself for her pathetic need to confirm the Mayor's feelings toward her.

"No," Regina stated firmly and watched as the blonde's face registered surprise, then disappointment and finally pulling her features into a worried pout.

"Oh," Emma said softly trying not to feel the hurt she was feeling. She didn't fully understand the implications of her Queen's answer and her mind started spinning out with self-loathing.

Regina waited but a moment watching her pet's wheels turn before she decided to rescue the girl from her mental beratement.

She wound the leash around her hand to grip the thick leather tight; She pulled the blonde until her green eyes looked up into the stone cold, no-nonsense glare of her Queen. "You are the one. You are my only. You were ever only my exclusive pet. I may have tortured prisoners, but I have only ever had one submissive Miss Swan, and you are she." She basked in the surprised look of her pet and then continued, "You satisfied a need within me I hadn't even known was there, I didn't understand what any of this," the brunette waved her hand around in the room, "was. I thought I was playing the part of the Evil Queen. Believing that because I gained sexual pleasure from the pain of others, they were right, that I was a monster. Your unwavering submission completed me in ways I don't quite understand, and when you left me and took my memories of us, I felt lost. More lost than I had ever felt before, I could feel that something was missing. It felt as though an integral part of me was gone."

Emma lowered her eyes unable to mask the regret within them.

"Because it was, and I missed it." She lifted the blonde's chin to make eye contact once more and repeated, "I missed you, Miss Swan, every single day. You are vital to my happiness. To my contentment, and the second our son brought you into this town, I felt complete once more." She smiled at her own memories, "That scared the hell out of me. I didn't understand it, and it was like my body, my soul was crying out for you. And now, I completely understand why. You are the one. My only."

"I-I'm not sure what to s-say." Emma blushed at the unprecedented outpour of emotion from the Mayor.

"In but a moment dear, you won't be able to say anything at all. Bow down before your Queen," Regina said with a smirk.

Emma dropped to the floor and rested her head on the back of her hands and listened as Regina's heels clicked as she crossed the room.

She returned a moment later and bound Emma's elbows together, but left her wrists free. She was in no way able to use her arms and the sensation of being both bound and free at the same time was confusing. The brunette removed the remainder of her own garments, with the exception of her knee-high boots. She tugged on the leash to goad Emma into walking on her knees across the room to where Regina finally stopped and sat upon the bed.

She spread her knees apart and pulled Emma's leash, dragging the girl closer to her drenched center. Regina's desire dizzied Emma's senses, and her breath caught when the woman grabbed her by the chin and commanded, "Using only your mouth, you will worship your Queen until I command you to stop. Do you understand girl?"

She watched as this beautiful goddess leaned back and placed one boot on the bed the other boot heel into the soft flesh of Emma's breast and opened her thighs wide. The glossy desire of her Queen was thick and abundant. She instantly tried to use her hands to caress the woman to no use. Her forgetfulness did not go unnoticed, and Regina smirked with a wicked grin at her pet's frustration.

Emma kissed and licked her way up the black suede boot pressed against her until she got to warm flesh. As soon as Regina's skin touched her soft lips, her Queen groaned.

The brunette had allowed Emma to move closer but still dug her heel into the girl's naked body. She bent her knee to permit the mouth to travel closer to where she needed it to be. Several more occasions Emma tried to use her hands, and as a gentle punishment, Regina pushed against her with her heel. Emma tried again to get closer to where she knew they both wanted her mouth to be and again, Regina dug in and pushed her back.

"Majesty?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as to not give away her devilish game to her questioning pet, "Yes dear?"

"Am I not allowed to…"

"Allowed to what pet?"

"Allowed to put my mouth on you?"

"You have my permission to worship your Queen with only that pretty mouth of yours, that includes placing your mouth upon me."

Emma slid her tongue up Regina's thigh, and Regina pushed her back once more. The Queen held her smile again as her little pet was getting frustrated, getting so close to what she desired only to be pushed away, it was indeed an evil game, and Regina was relishing in it.

After trying unsuccessfully to reach her goal several more times the blonde finally pushed firmly against the flat of Regina's boot and let it dig into her deep, more so when Regina pushed back just as hard, but Emma was undeterred and finally reached the apex of the woman's desire. Emma gritted against the pain then groaned out as fresh essence spilled from her Queen out onto her tongue. She lapped up the fruit of her efforts causing the brunette beneath her to roll her hips into her mouth.

After allowing Emma to tease her quivering clit with the tip of her tongue, the brunette lifted her foot off of her pet's breast and wrapped it over the blonde's shoulder and pulled her into her, gasping as the hot wet tongue slid deeper inside.

The Queen rolled her hips against Emma's skillful tongue riding closer and closer to her climax, the sounds of her pleasure were as if they were from a dream. She could feel the woman's sex twitch around her tongue, and she wanted her hands free so she could fuck her Majesty the way she deserved. As if her wish had been granted her elbows relaxed as the rope disappeared and Emma instantly grabbed hold of her Queen.

Before Regina could react to her pet being suddenly free of her confines, three fingers stretched her open and slammed into her, and her pet's hot mouth circled her burning stiff nub, sucking it into her wanting mouth. Regina toppled over her climax bucking against the blonde between her legs. Emma pulled two more orgasms from her Queen before she let the woman rest.

"You are a naughty girl Miss Swan. You will pay for that dearly," Regina said between heaving breaths.

"What? Why?" Emma asked genuinely confused.

"I said you may worship me with _only_ your mouth!" Regina said simply.

"You didn't untie me?"

"I did not. It seems as though in addition to the silencing spell I will be forced to bind your magic within these walls as well." The woman's dark head lifted with effort, and she firmly stated, "Even if I had unbound you, Miss Swan, you didn't follow your Queen's command, did you?"

The glee the woman held at the prospect of punishing the Savior held no bounds when she added, "I also do not recall commanding you to stop." She sat up and swatted the pale fingers that tried to touch her mound. "AAhht! Bad girl!"

"I'm sorry Majesty! I was just so, god you are so…" Emma's eyes hooded at the recent memory of what her Queen felt like from the inside.

Regina grabbed a fist full of her blonde hair and pulled her face in close with a snarl, "You enjoy fucking your Queen's cunt, pet?"

"Yes, Majesty!" Emma winced in pain as Regina's grip tightened.

"Then you better learn to follow orders, or you will be denied the pleasure of my dripping… wet," Regina pecked a kiss on Emma's lips for dramatic effect, "pussy… Is that clear Miss Swan?"

"Yes!"

Regina grabbed and twisted Emma's nipple, "Yes what?"

"Yes my Queen!" she cried out in pain and rolled her hips at the delicious pleasure of it.

"Oh dear Savior, is your pussy aching for release?"

"Yes Majesty," she replied cautiously. Emma knew by the tone in the woman's voice her own release was in a distant, distant future.

"Tough," the brunette said with a curl of her lip.

 _Surprise! No wait, yeah totally saw that coming. If I didn't know better, I'd say my Queen was ready to go again. My god, I love this woman!_

Emma pleaded her case knowing she wouldn't persuade the woman and in a trade offered to service her Queen once again. An offer Regina gladly accepted, sitting upon her pet's skillful tongue to draw out several more climaxes.

Emma was swollen and throbbing and knew this was exactly how her Queen wanted her.

"When you return from work this evening Miss Swan, you will be punished for using magic upon your Queen, and upon yourself. As a reminder of how deeply you've disappointed your Queen," Regina said with a wicked smile, "Bend over, pet, and spread those beautiful ass cheeks."

Emma complied hesitantly which got her a firm swat to the ass. Regina inserted a small butt plug into her. Emma relaxed her muscles and allowed the intrusion, and it was easily fitted into her.

 _That's not so bad,_ Emma thought far too soon, when she felt a burning sensation coming from her rectum.

"Majesty?" Emma squirmed and started to panic as the burning progressively got more prominent.

Regina sat back on the bed and watched with hooded eyes and a predatory smile. "Yes, my pet?"

"I-I think it's burning me."

"Oh no dear, it is definitely burning you."

"What? Why?" Emma exclaimed silently wondering how much more it would hurt.

"That is your punishment plug dear, it is laced with ginger root," the brunette said with glee. "It will not harm you; however, it will make for an uncomfortable evening at work."

After a few moments the sting leveled off and did not get any worse than the level it was at, and Emma let go of some of her anxiety about it.

Regina stood and slipped her fingers between Emma's wet folds and rolled her eyes in satisfaction at the amount of desire she felt. "You may not touch yourself unless I expressly permit it do you understand my bad girl?"

"Yes Majesty," Emma hissed trying not to clench around her Queen's intrusion because it made the sting in her bum much more painful.

"Good. Now get dressed our son will be home from school shortly, and I need to prepare dinner."


	14. Chapter 14

Henry Mills knew something was up between his mothers. It was more than just the fact that his birth mother was not only over for dinner, but that she was speaking to his adoptive mother. _Civilly_. She looked like a different woman than the one he saw just a few days prior. She was smiling for one and engaging and listening for another.

His brunette mother's demeanor had also changed. First, she didn't have her worry brow on, which was something she has been wearing every day since his blonde mother had returned from her misadventure. Second, she was laughing at Emma's lame jokes.

 _Like properly laughing._

It was a rare thing for Regina Mills to let go of herself, and never in front of company! He pushed around his peas and considered what could be going on with the two women most dear to him.

"Henry," Regina warned, "You know you don't like cold peas."

"Yeah eat up kid! If you don't like the taste, hide em in your mashed potatoes. See?" She held up a green polka dotted glob of fluffy white potatoes on her fork and then stuffed it in her mouth. "Can't even taste em!" she said with her mouth full. This got a hearty laugh from the Mayor, and that confirmed something was definitely going on.

"Alright!" he said frustrated with both of their behaviors. "What is going on?"

Both women looked stunned at his outburst. "Whaddya mean?" Emma asked just before she swallowed.

"I mean… what the heck is going on with you two!?" He looked at his brunette mother, "If I so much as open my mouth with a mouth full of food I would be reprimanded… _harshly_! And you _like_ me!"

"Are you suggesting I don't _like_ Miss Swan, Henry?" Regina asked honestly offended.

"Not as much as you like him.." Emma replied to her with a chortle.

"Would you feel better if I reprimanded your mother, Henry?" Regina asked rhetorically, and Emma clenched her thighs together which made the sting in her ass bite and caused her to hiss.

"Be mindful of yourself Miss Swan," Regina winked knowingly then looked back at her son who was looking suspiciously between them. She rolled her eyes at the boy who was forcing her hand, she wanted to wait until after dinner to discuss Emma's and her change in facebook status, or whatever it was the kids were calling a commitment these days, but she knew her son, and he wasn't letting this go.

"Alright, you caught us!" Emma blurted out just as Regina was going to carefully outline the intricacies of their relationship. "I'm in love with your mom, and she loves me, and I'm going to move in, is that cool with you?"

"I thought you were dating Robin, Mom?" He looked at his brunette mother who was flabbergasted and looking at his blonde mother like she just lit a puppy on fire at the dinner table.

"She isn't anymore. Grown-up stuff happened, and now she's dating me. Okay?" Emma replied for the brunette who was still fish gaping at her.

"Oh," Henry thought about it for a moment and added, "So you're gonna live here, and we'll be like a real family and stuff?"

This question snapped Regina's attention when it reminded her of specific desires she held so long ago for this right here. _Her family._ Emma and their child and happily ever after. This was it. This is what she had been waiting a lifetime for, it was right here all along.

"Yes, darling. We are a family," she answered quietly with a watery sting in the back of her eyes.

Emma reached over and grasped the brunette's hand in hers and squeezed in silent support.

"Okay. Good. Does that mean you're gonna stop moping about, ma?" he asked Emma.

Emma chuckled, "Probably not permanently, but yeah, for the most part, I'm feeling much happier." She looked at his brunette mother with a wide dimple smile, and his adoptive mother blushed.

"Ew did you guys tell Gramma yet? She is going to trip balls!"

"Henry!" the two women scolded in unison.

* * *

Emma was in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes, Henry rushed upstairs to his room mumbling something about a math test, and Regina sat on a stool at the kitchen island and watched her pet, lost in her newly regained memories. As Emma shut off the water and wiped down the counter, a thought occurred to the brunette.

"I called you Miss Swan, Emma." The brunette pinched her features as she looked at the Sheriff.

"Yeah?"

"In the Enchanted Forest... you asked me to call you that," she stated more than asked as her brain filled in the gaps she focused on.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I missed you," Emma replied shyly.

"You were _with_ me."

"Okay, so I missed The Mayor you."

Flashes of the nude Savior strapped to a wooden bedframe came into mind and the request that the Evil Queen offered her pretty blonde pet echoed in her mind. "Were you thinking about the Mayor me when the Queen me was eating your pussy?" Regina squinted her eyes as she stared at the blonde waiting for a response.

"Maybe," Emma replied noncommittally.

Regina folded her arms over her chest and pouted out her bottom lip. She felt pangs of jealousy as she tried to sort through how she felt about their current situation.

"You can't be mad Regina!"

"AND offended! I can so!" Regina insisted.

"It was still _you_!"

"It was a _different_ me!"

"Not to me." The blonde folded up the tea towel and threaded it through the oven's door handle and continued her defense, "I see her in you just as much as I saw you in her. I love every aspect of you. When I asked you to call me Miss Swan, I was missing the part of you that wasn't going to execute me!"

"So you missed Mayor me and asked Queen me to call you Miss Swan while Queen me was eating you out?" The million dollar question passed through the brunette's mind, and she instantly asked it aloud, "Did you _desire_ Mayor me before that point?"

Emma nodded her head, and her cheeks blushed a light pink.

Regina's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "When did you start desiring Mayor me?"

Emma closed her eyes as the memory of when she first saw Regina Mills run from within her home and clutch their 10-year-old son in her arms, and she smiled fondly. "You were wearing a gray knee-length sleeveless dress with a thin silver belt, dark stockings, and black high heels. It was when your hair was real short in that cute little bob you used to wear, remember? Your arms were defined, and I could see how powerful they were in the moonlight. You had been crying, so your mascara was running a little bit, but that just added to your beauty. My god, you were breathtaking. You looked at me, tears still wet on your cheeks, and I knew at that moment, my life would never be the same."

Regina chuckled pushing aside how the Savior described her made her feel and asked, "You've got a good memory, I don't remember that at all. What was I crying about?"

"Henry had stolen a credit card and ran away from home, and you were worried because you didn't know where he was," Emma replied sheepishly.

Regina's smile faded as the realization of when exactly Emma meant hit her. "The night you came to Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded with a dreamy smile.

"That's when you started _desiring_ me?"

"Oh god yeah! That dress hugged you in all the right places and made your arms look delicious!"

Regina blushed, completely flattered, and taken aback at the blonde's admission.

"I would have asked you out if you hadn't gotten all psycho hell bitch on my ass for no good reason," Emma chuckled.

"Lest you forget, I had a damn good reason for trying to run you out of town Miss Swan," Regina defended her actions but considered how different their lives could have been if she'd been less broken.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh yes! Your precious little curse! How could I forget?" Emma mocked, and both women chuckled.

"The first time I called you Miss Swan, here in Storybrooke… was that night… the words felt familiar. It felt right, do you think I called you that because somewhere deep inside of me I remembered that you asked me to call you that 30 years ago?" Regina asked.

"That's the question that plagues every time travel sci-fi series known to mankind, but what really fries your noodle is would I still have asked you to, in the past, if it wasn't something that already reminded me of you from the future?"

"What?" Regina shook her head trying to wrap her head around what was just said, and Emma chuckled.

"Chicken or the Egg?" Emma replied.

"What?" Regina demanded, thoroughly more confused than she had been before. Emma smiled wide and circled the island and wrapped her arms around her Queen. Her Mayor. Her Regina.

"I think every moment in both of our lives inched us here. I don't think destiny cares much for when things happen, how far apart things happen or in what order they happen. I think whatever force that drove us together, had its endgame in mind and this has always been the result."

Warm fingers wrapped themselves around the tall blonde and Regina let out a content agreeable sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

Several hours into her night shift she got a phone call from her son. "Mom, you need to come home, like now."

"What's wrong Henry, I'm at work."

"Grandma is here screaming at mom and…"

"I'll be right there," she said quickly and disconnected the line. She grabbed her keys and then looked at them and shook her head. _Charming Idiot genes_ , she said to herself then poofed herself into the foyer of the mansion.

The scene she poofed into startled her, Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood had her Queen cornered in the kitchen and Snow was right in Regina's face yelling in a fit of rage, "You're her grandmother!"

"I'm the same age as you!" Regina yelled back.

"And _I'm_ a grandmother!" Snow shrieked.

"To MY son!" Regina retorted.

"If you ever touch my baby again so help me Regina Mills you will regret it!"

"Oh I'll do more than touch her princess, and she will love every minute of it!" Regina roared back.

"ENOUGH!" Emma yelled, startling all three women. "Get the hell away from her!"

"Stay out of this Emma this is between Snow and the Evil Queen!" Ruby shot back with glee.

"Shut your mouth, Ruby!" Emma snapped as she pushed passed the leggy brunette to get between her mother and her lover. "What the hell are you doing here Mary Margaret?" Emma demanded, sliding her arm back and pushing Regina behind her, effectively shielding the woman from the two brunette intruders.

"Just having a chat with Mommy Dearest," Snow replied viciously, her eyes narrowed looking at the woman with pure disdain.

"Seriously?!" Emma shouted, "You're attacking my girlfriend?"

"No Emma… I," Snow tried, suddenly realizing how this all looked but was cut off by her daughter.

"Mom, seriously?" The accusatory tone in the blonde's voice said it all and Snow angrily shouted back without thinking, "YOU seriously!"

"No. Just stop! My son is upstairs scared to death! So stop it right now!" Emma demanded and then took a deep breath and let it out with a frustrated sigh. "Look, Snow, you need to calm the hell down and go think about what it is you want our relationship to be. I'm in love with her. She makes me happy. More than happy, content."

Ruby came to her friend's defense, "Emma! She's the Evil Queen! She has cast some sort of love spell on you!"

"Magic can't make someone love! Stupid mongrel!" Regina threw back at the tall brunette and wrapped her arm around Emma's midsection. Emma covered her lover's hand with her own and snapped at the waitress, "Stay out of this Red!"

Snow's watery eyes looked up in disbelief, and she pleaded her case to her firstborn, "Emma! You were devastated when you came back after months with this monster! She tortured you! She beat you! She broke you!"

"It's like Strombone Syndrome or something," Ruby added helpfully.

"Stockholm," the schoolteacher corrected then resumed her point, "The Evil Queen devastated you, baby, and however it was you escaped I won't allow her to get her talons into you again!"

"Talons?!" The Queen exclaimed, but Emma cut her off before she could get traction.

"I was devastated because I LEFT her back in the Enchanted Forest! I was devastated because I didn't want to leave!" Her voice trembled as she remembered the pain she felt that night she stood over her Queen for what she thought was the last time.

Feeling the blonde's emotional turmoil, the Mayor started rubbing soothing circles on her back with her free hand, silently supporting her.

Snow took a step back in shock, "You... Didn't want to come home to us? What… What do you mean?"

"I mean I was happy! I _am_ happy! I want a relationship with you Snow, but…"

"Now that you are home and you have no choice?! You were perfectly content just staying in the past and me not ever knowing whatever happened to you?" Snow asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not saying it wasn't selfish of me! It was! I didn't make the decision lightly! I left my kid here too you know! It wasn't just YOU."

"I'm your mother! You just left me? For her?"

"Let's not forget, you left me first!" Emma snarled.

Snow folded her arms and defended, "Emma! You know we sent you away to save the kingdom!"

"You did it to save yourselves! Let's be real about it okay?" Emma snapped and then rolled her eyes, "I get it! I'm the savior! My entire life is one big sacrifice after another!" Emma saw she wasn't getting anywhere and decided to appeal to the parent within the woman, "Mom, I have a chance at being the happiest I've ever been, I have a chance at love, and I'm going to take it because she is my everything. She completes me in ways I've never felt in my entire life! You can understand that right?"

"With the Evil Queen though, Emma?"

The blonde felt the woman behind her stiffen in response to that abhorrent name being used. "I stayed there with her when she needed me the most! I saw her Snow. Really saw her, the woman behind the crown. I _changed_ her! During the time that I was there, she…" Emma thickly swallowed before she continued, "She never had anyone, Snow! Least of all YOU or your father! She was just his trophy wife, a possession! A distraction for his spoiled daughter! And Jesus you knew what Cora was like! Regina was completely alone! I know exactly how that feels, I know exactly how that loneliness can make you do things you never thought yourself capable! She had me, Snow! For a short while she had me, and it changed her. I changed her like Henry changed her because all she needed was love. All she needed was compassion! All she needed was someone, anyone! To be there for her, to believe in her, to love her! And I did!"

Emma heard the telltale signs of her Queen gently weeping into her back, and she turned herself so that she tucked Regina into her arms, protectively wrapping them around the woman's thin body. "I do! So you need to think long and hard about how you want our relationship to go forward, because I want a relationship with you, but not at the cost of my Queen!"

"Emma no," Regina warned lowly into the blonde's neck.

"No I mean it Regina, I'm over this!" Emma said, her voice still loud and full of anger, "Now, take your bitch and get out of my house!"

Snow flinched at the rage she saw in the eyes of her daughter that had never held anything but love towards her before that day, and thick tears fell over her pale cheeks. "I-I don't understand," Snow said just above a whisper.

"You don't have to understand it. You don't even have to like it. But what you do have to do Snow White, is respect it because it has nothing to do with you."

"She is doing this… on purpose Emma! Can't you see that? She is turning you against me, and she is taking you away from me, again!"

"Moms?" Henry's scared voice called down through the foyer. Emma patted Regina on the rear, and the brunette rushed passed their _guests_ and up the stairs to comfort their son.

In a hushed tone, Emma spat, "Don't you get it, mom? She never took me away from you. You decided to put your infant in a tree in the care of a six-year-old wooden puppet. You left me then, and you are pushing me away now. Take some responsibility Princess!"

Ruby stepped forward and said, "Alright that's enough."

Emma's eyes blazed, "Oh and the guard dog has spoken! What exactly do you get out of this Red, hmm?" Emma let her anger consume her. The green of her eyes hazed over in a cloudy white as magic pulsed through her system. "What were you going to do gang up and beat up my fiancée?"

Emma chose the term to hurt her mother, and the look in Snow's green eyes told her that was precisely what it did. "I notice it isn't my father that's here. What, was he too level-headed for your high school mean girl fight?"

"You're twisting it around!" Snow insisted. "I came over here to _help_ you!"

"Help _me_? I am at work! At the sheriff's station! Across town! You came into my house, threatened my girlfriend with your puppy thug here and scared the crap out of my kid! No Snow White, you may be able to lie to yourself, but my bullshit detector is ringing! It seems as though you've made a decision about keeping me in your life, so you can just leave!"

Snow blinked and stood like a deer in headlights her brain trying desperately to comprehend what was happening.

"Now!" Emma shouted, her angry voice echoing off of the walls of the kitchen.

"Emma,"

"GO! Before I do something I'll regret!" The implied threat made Snow flinch, and she slowly backed up into Ruby. Both women turned and started walking towards the front door of the mansion. Once both brunettes left the kitchen, Emma leaned forward and grabbed the island counter for support as she felt her entire world shift yet again.

When the curse broke, and she found out that Mary Margaret and David were her mom and dad, her real mom and dad, she thought that was it. She would never feel this hollow rejected feeling ever again. But here it was, blanketing her, welcoming her like a dark companion. The familiar chilly darkness from her youth came back and turned her inside out.

Regina eased their son and put him to bed hearing the shouting from downstairs had died down. Once the boy was settled, she returned to the kitchen to find her strong, fearless savior weeping into her own arms. The lost look on the girl's face, Regina was all too familiar with.

Henry and Cora may not have abandoned her, but she had known rejection from them. She came over to her little blonde miracle and wrapped her arms around her in complete and total acceptance. Emma buried herself into the loving embrace of her Queen for the second time that day drawing from her strength.

"She is supposed to be my mother!" Emma cried into Regina's silk top. "She isn't supposed to be like all of those fosters who threw me back when I didn't fit into their idea of what a child should be!" Regina stroked Emma's blonde mane and looked Snow White in the eye when she said, "I know baby."

"Why does everyone have conditions on their love for me?" Regina kissed the blonde on her head and let her vent. "Am I such a horrible daughter that no one, not even the person who gave birth to me, can just accept me and love me for who I am?"

"I'm sorry Emma," the pixie-haired brunette said quietly as she lingered in the archway of the kitchen. Emma stiffened up in shock but didn't leave the loving embrace of her Queen.

"I was so fixated on the blood feud between Regina and me... I wasn't listening to you." Snow stepped closer, and she was visibly contrite. "Can you forgive me? I don't want to lose you, sweetheart. Not again."

Emma turned her head to face her mother but didn't lift it from the safety of her Queen's shoulder. "Nothing you say will change how I feel about her mom." Emma's voice was congested from her emotional breakdown.

"You were right. I don't have to understand what it is you two do. I can see you care for her deeply, Emma, and I respect you enough to try and accept it." She fidgeted with her fingers, and Regina resisted the urge to correct the brunette the anxiety-driven habit she has had since she was a young girl. Snow placed her hands to her sides as if she could read the Queen's mind, and stilled herself. "I'm going to go home, will you call me tomorrow?"

Emma nodded her head, still clutching her Queen, she didn't make a move to let the brunette go, or offer to walk her mother out, so the pixie-haired woman simply took the tentative promise that they would talk the next day and left the two women alone once more.

"Are you alright my pet?"

Emma nodded, still clutching her Queen as if the woman were a life raft and she was adrift at sea. "Are you going to go back to work?" Emma shook her head no.

"You remember I'm your boss right?" Emma nodded once more.

Regina sighed, feeling the tension in her lover slowly recede, "Alright then. Come on dear, let's clean you up, shall we?"

* * *

Regina led her pet upstairs to her private bathroom. The evening's escapades had done much to drain the Savior, and if she was being honest, herself as well. It was an emotional day all the way around, but none so much for her pet.

Her Sheriff. Her Savior. Now, her Emma.

The woman who loved her. Truly loved her. Loved her when no one would. When no one could.

What Emma said in the darkness of her office the previous evening had been correct, she cared for her. As the Evil Queen. She loved her during a time in her life where no love existed. Emma found her, saved her, brought her back to life.

She quietly drew the Savior a bath and attended to every detail of stripping and tending to her. The euphoric rush of love and acceptance that accompanied her lost memories had started to fade in the wake of Snow's confrontation, and her uncertainty and unworthiness crept back into the Mayor's heart.

" _You beat her down! You broke her!" A protective rage burned in the mossy eyes of her former step-daughter, a rage she was all too familiar. She was protecting her child._

" _She loves me! And I lo..." An open-handed slap crossed Regina's face, and the Evil Queen's magic instinctively flares in her black eyes. Behind the school teacher, Ruby Lucas growls a low, menacing rumble and her green eyes fade to yellow in warning. Regina lifts her head with a challenge to the pup, but both women hold their ground in the stalemate._

" _Don't you even say it! You broke down her will she had no mind to consent! I've seen the shattered remnants of your little special projects Regina, whatever it is she thinks she feels, trust me, she couldn't!"_

 _Regina shook her head knowing few had survived her reign of terror, and the handful that had were never the same. "Emma was… is different!"_

 _Snow folded her arms and looked down on the Queen in moral disgust, "I thought you were changing Regina! I believed you! Again! I must be the dumbest person alive! You are exactly who you've always been haven't you?!"_

 _Old wounds tore open, and Regina spat, "I won't allow you to take another love from me, do you hear me, Snow White?"_

 _The pixie-haired woman exclaimed, "It's sick! You're her grandmother!"_

She rinsed out the washcloth she was using to clean Emma's nude body and coaxed the woman up to dry. The blonde seemed perfectly content being exposed to Regina, but for the Queen, now that the rush died off a bit, it was taking a bit of getting used to being allowed to see her son's mother in such a state, let alone touch her. Their playtime that afternoon was fueled with power and lust and all of the confidence those things brought to her, and as she inspected the circular bruise above Emma's breast, she recalled how hard she'd dug her heel into the woman. She felt a pang of regret and reconsidered what Snow said to her.

She _had_ changed. Her evil self would never have given a second thought to the lasting damage she's caused, short of how it would affect her. She, right now, cared that Emma, her Emma was in pain. She lifted her hand over the small bruise and felt the angry heat off of it and knew at very least it was uncomfortable.

 _Her healer made her way to the dark purple stripes that crisscrossed her pet's back, and green eyes looked up, and a blonde head shook frantically. "What is it pet?"_

" _I earned those, please don't let her heal them."_

She gently leaned in and replaced her palm with her lips and laid a warm kiss above the damaged area then wrapped the blonde up in a towel and towed her into her bedroom.

"I gotta forward the station's line to my cell," the blonde said absently as Regina finished drying her off.

"Don't worry about any of that, Miss Swan. Now lay back."

Regina watched as Emma complied without hesitation and her feelings grew more conflicted. She slowly stripped out of her own clothes and joined the Savior on her bed. Laying down next to the blonde she tentatively picked up the woman's hand, remembering flashes of those hands touching her, holding her, soothing her.

 _How they balled up, trapped in iron manacles, as she tensed up in unimaginable agony._

She pushed away the sickening feelings those images brought up and kissed the back of pale knuckles and continued her tentative exploration up her arm. Her warm hands soothed the blonde as she explored every inch of pristine skin. After all of the tension was gone from both of their bodies, Regina spoke, "I'm not her Emma. Not anymore."

Green eyes looked up into dark turmoil and Emma replied, "I know."

She ran her fingertips over the Savior's temple studiously pushing wild blonde strands away from her pet's face. "I've changed from the woman you've professed to love. _Significantly_."

"Believe it or not, I do prefer the less murderous version of you My Queen," Emma said with a nervous chuckle. "Have you changed your mind about me? About us I mean?" The question was hollow and hung between them until Regina shook her head and placed a reassuring kiss on Emma's forehead.

"Remember what I said to you? My feelings for you could never be altered by time."

"I do. How about our history? Have they been altered by that?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and shook her head no. "What has changed is you're not my prisoner."

"I was never your prisoner," Emma stated firmly. "I was exactly where I wanted to be." Seeing the turmoil on her lover's face, she added, "Look, I know our dynamic is going to be different here Regina, I don't want you to revert back to who you think I want you to be. I love the woman you are just as much as the woman you were because, for me, they truly are indistinguishable." Emma leaned into her and nuzzled her until she started petting her hairline once more.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not."

A warm hand slid down and settled on Emma's bare abdomen, and the Savior's desire stirred.

"When you came to this world, did you look into these desires of Dominance? Like on the internet?"

"No, when I first arrived there was no internet, but when there was I'd adopted Henry and truly had my hands full. I even tortured your mother less often. I was trying to be Henry's mother, the best version of myself. I was focused on achieving my happy ending. It wasn't until you came into town and I lost him that my darker side came out of hiding. I may have looked up certain things as a way to… release tensions... since then," the Queen admitted.

"Well, this has been something I've been interested in long before I ever crossed Storybrooke's town line. I don't have Stockholm Syndrome. I am a submissive with slave tendencies with a high pain tolerance and a bondage kink. I am also, yours."

Regina blinked as the Savior calmly quantified her desire. In her awe, the words she'd felt for decades fell from her lips, "I… I'm in love with you Emma Swan." She leaned in and took the blonde's lips as if it were the first time, gentle and explorative she kissed the Savior.

Emma felt the change in the way the Queen was claiming her; this wasn't about possession, this was about acceptance. She felt the purity of the woman's heart as it enveloped her and she was swept away in Her Majesty.


End file.
